What's left of me
by jadedfool
Summary: Hermine kommt als Lehrerin zurück nach Hogwarts und muss sich dort nicht nur an ihr neues Leben gewöhnen, sondern auch an muffelige Kerkerbewohner in schwarzen Roben. Und die haben ihre ganz persönlichen Abgründe... HGSS!
1. Chapter 1

_Warnung: Diese FF ist einem durchgeknallten Hirn entsprungen. Ansteckungsgefahr. _

_Warnung²: Ich habe diese FF schonmal mit dem Rating M versehen, denn so wie ich mich kenne, kann es passieren, dass mir diese FF doch ein wenig 'entgleitet' und ich will ja keine kleinen Kiddis erschrecken... teuflisch grins_

_Oh ja, mich hat's mal wieder gepackt. Zur Zeit bin ich kreativ überladen (Schule blockt Kreativität!! Und die bin ich ja jetzt so gut wie los...), also werde ich in der nächsten Zeit wohl öfters hier ein neues Kapitel uploaden können. Diese FF hat eine grobe Idee, aber noch kein Ende und ich weiß auch nicht, wie lang sie letztlich wird (so viel zum Thema: Ich schreib 'mal eben' ne FF und raus kommt ein 50-Seiten-Monster... )_

_Inhalt? Hermine kommt als Lehrerin zurück nach Hogwarts und muss sich dort nicht nur an ihr neues Leben gewöhnen, sondern auch an muffelige Kerkerbewohner in schwarzen Roben... (100 Hermine/Snape, wer's nicht mag, soll weggucken! ;) )_

_So, und jetzt noch pro forma: Ich habe mir Hermine, Severus und die anderen aus HP nur ausgeliehen und werde sie heil an JKR zurückgeben! grummel  
_

* * *

„_**What's Left of Me"  
**_

Wissbegierig ließ die junge Frau ihren Blick durch den mit historischen Hexenutensilien gefüllten Raum gleiten und sog gierig jede Information auf, die zu den einzelnen Gegenständen aufgelistet waren. Sie war so gefesselt, dass sie die Person, die plötzlich in ihren Weg getreten war, nicht bemerkte und sie anrempelte.

„Oh, Entschuldigung..."

„Miss Granger!" sagte eine ihr bekannte Stimme, die sie dazu veranlasste, sich den älteren Zauberer neben ihr genauer anzusehen.

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Professor Dumbledore! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts neigte leicht den Kopf. „Bestens, und Ihnen, Miss Granger?"

„Ebenfalls sehr gut!" Hermine stand die Überraschung über dieses unerwartete Wiedersehen ins Gesicht geschrieben und Albus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Was halten Sie von einem Butterbier? Der ‚Fliegende Teppich' hier gleich gegenüber von den Ausstellungsräumen ist wirklich ausgezeichnet."

„Sehr gerne, Professor", erwiderte Hermine und gemeinsam verließen sie die Ausstellung.

Wenig später saßen sich die beiden an einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster in der 1. Etage des ‚Fliegenden Teppichs' gegenüber und hatten gerade ihr Butterbier serviert bekommen.

„Nun erzählen Sie mal, Miss Granger, was haben Sie in den letzten vier Jahren gemacht?"

„Ich bin sofort nach dem Krieg nach Edinburgh gegangen und habe dort Zaubertränke studiert. Nebenbei habe ich auch noch meine Ausbildung als Medihexe abgeschlossen."

Der Zauberer zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Zaubertränke? Ich muss zugeben, Sie schaffen es noch immer, mich zu überraschen."

Hermine schmunzelte. „Wie das?"

„Nun", antwortete Albus, „ich kann mich noch an Zeiten erinnern, in denen Sie dem Fach Zaubertränke doch eher abgeneigt gegenüber standen."

Hermine stellte ihr Butterbier wieder auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihr. „Dass ich nicht unbedingt mit dem unterrichtenden Lehrer zurechtkam, heißt noch lange nicht, dass mich Zaubertränke nicht fasziniert haben. Allein die Tatsache, dass man so viel falsch machen kann und es so viel Geschick erfordert, Zaubertränke herzustellen, war für mich eine Herausforderung, der ich mich nur allzu gerne gestellt habe. Zaubertrankmeister werden so oft unterschätzt und zu viele Zauberer glauben, dass man einfach nur ein paar Zutaten in einen Topf schmeißt und sofort einen Trank hat..."

Albus lehnte sich in dem kleinen Sessel, in dem er saß, zurück und musterte sein Gegenüber aufmerksam.

Hermine hatte sich verändert. Sie war eine junge Frau geworden. Sie trug dunkle Kleidung, eigentlich etwas, das eher untypisch für sie war, soweit Albus sich erinnern konnte. Ihr Haar trug sie noch immer lang, allerdings war es zu einem festen Zopf verflochten, aus dem sich ein paar kurze Haarsträhnen gelöst hatten, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten und sie weniger streng aussehen ließen. Die jugendlichen Züge waren aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen – stattdessen bemerkte Albus etwas, das ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Besorgnis in ihm erweckte.

Ihre Gesichtszüge schienen angespannt, so als ob sie verhindern wolle, dass diese etwas zeigten, was sie nicht zeigen sollten. Außerdem blickten ihre Augen nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie früher. Sie hatten Dinge gesehen, die Hermine verändert hatten.

Albus dachte kurz nach und erinnerte sich augenblicklich wieder. Kurz vor Ende des Krieges gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser hatte er bei einem Treffen des Orden erfahren, dass einige Todesser Hermines Eltern getötet hatten, um Hermine in die Knie zu zwingen. Damals war sie es gewesen, die Harry versteckt hatte, als dieser schwer verletzt worden war. Was genau geschehen war, wusste er nicht.

„Und wie läuft es in Hogwarts?" Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie immer, schätze ich. Wir sind wieder auf der Suche nach einem Lehrer für ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste'."

„Schon wieder oder immer noch?" Diese Frage konnte sich Hermine nicht verkneifen. Entschuldigend lächelte sie ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter an.

Albus jedoch begann leise zu kichern. „Das ist in der Tat eine gute Frage. Ich würde sagen, schon wieder."

„Was ist denn mit dem letzten Lehrer passiert?"

„Der Lehrer, der im Schuljahr nach Ihnen nach Hogwarts gekommen ist, ist tragischerweise während des Krieges getötet worden. Sein Nachfolger war leider so unfähig und hat sich bei einem Experiment selbst in die Luft gejagt. Keine Sorge", ergänzte Albus, als er Hermines schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah, „er lebt noch, nur leider war er außerstande, den Unterricht fortzuführen. Und Mr. van Camp, der im vergangenen Jahr diesen Posten innehatte, hat zum Ende des Schuljahres gekündigt, um mit seiner zukünftigen Frau nach Frankreich zu gehen. Bisher habe ich leider noch keinen Nachfolger für ihn gefunden, aber ich habe ja noch ein paar Wochen."

„Sie finden schon noch jemanden", meinte Hermine.

„Das denke ich auch." Albus schwieg einen Moment. „Wie schaut es denn bei Ihnen zurzeit aus? Haben Sie schon eine Anstellung?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß noch nicht genau. Ich habe mehrere Bewerbungen losgeschickt und auch zwei Anfragen bekommen, unter anderem eine vom Ministerium, aber so wirklich glücklich bin ich damit noch nicht. Irgendwie fehlt allen Stellen das gewisse Etwas."

Albus nickte verstehend, schien es jedoch plötzlich ziemlich eilig zu haben. „Darf ich fragen, wo Sie augenblicklich wohnen?"

„Hier in London, allerdings übergangsweise im „Tropfenden Kessel", bis ich eine Stelle habe."

„Gut. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Miss Granger, ich muss noch etwas Dringendes erledigen, das keinen Aufschub duldet. Ich werde mich die Tage bei Ihnen melden." Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung verabschiedete sich Albus Dumbledore und hinterließ eine leicht verwirrte Hermine Granger, die nicht recht wusste, was sie von dem überstürzten Aufbruch ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters halten sollte.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_Man merkt, ich habe nicht besseres zu tun als hier an meinem Laptop zu sitzen und zu schreiben... bzw. Kapitel hier on zu stellen... hehe By the way: Frohe Ostern!  
_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
jadedfool  
_

* * *

Ungeduldig saß Severus Snape in einem der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, während dieser durch Abwesenheit glänzte.

Severus Snape hasste es, wenn man ihn warten ließ. Er fragte sich gerade, warum er nicht beim nächsten Treffen zwischen ihm und Albus gleich eine halbe Stunde zu spät kommen sollte. Er wäre in diesem Fall immer noch vor seinem Gastgeber da. Und auf diese Weise würde er nicht wertvolle Zeit verplempern, indem er hier untätig herum saß.

Oh ja, er hasste es zu warten.

Seine augenblickliche Stimmung schlug sich auch in seiner Mimik wieder. Als Albus endlich sein Büro betrat und seelenruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm, wäre er sofort gestorben, wenn Severus' Blicke töten könnten. Doch Albus ignorierte die offenbare Ungehaltenheit seines Gegenüber und begrüßte ihn fröhlich. „Severus, schön, dass du da bist."

Severus verkniff sich ein Knurren. „Schön, dass _du _endlich da bist, Albus", sagte er in bedächtig langsamem und leisem Tonfall, doch auch dies ignorierte Albus.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Kaffee?"

„Nein."

„Tee?"

„Nein."

„Dann vielleicht einen Keks?"

Severus schaute seinen Vorgesetzten und Freund an, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand. „Albus, komm zum Punkt. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

Albus musterte Severus. Sein Herz zog sich, wie so oft wenn er ihn beobachtete, zusammen. So viel Verbitterung in einer Person vereint konnte Severus nicht gut tun. Doch er ließ sich leider nie helfen. Seit dem Krieg hatte er sich noch mehr abgeschottet, als dies bereits vorher der Fall gewesen war. Albus seufzte.

„Weswegen ich dich zu mir bestellt habe..." Er griff nach einem der Kekse, die er in einer Dose auf den Schreibtisch gezaubert hatte, und biss hinein.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches hätte Severus am liebsten in die Tischplatte gebissen. Sein Geduldsfaden stand kurz davor zu reißen.

„Also... Ich habe ein Angebot an dich."

„Das da wäre?" gab Snape bissig zurück.

„Willst du in diesem Schuljahr ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' unterrichten?" fragte Albus geradeheraus und wusste, dass er Severus damit wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel treffen würde.

In der Tat riss Severus die Augen auf und hätte fast das Gleichgewicht verloren, denn genau in diesem Moment hatte er ein Bein über das andere geschlagen. Wenige Sekunden war er sprachlos und starrte Albus lediglich an, als wäre er ein Geist. Dann räusperte er sich. „Du scherzt...", war das einzige, das er sagen konnte.

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Glaub mir doch. Du hast lange genug gewartet."

Severus Augenbraue wanderte immer höher. „Da muss es einen Haken geben."

„Jein", lautete die undefinierte Antwort von Albus.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. War Albus plötzlich senil geworden?

„Albus, red' deutlich!"

Albus schmunzelte. Er hatte Severus in der Tat mit seinem Angebot überrumpelt. „Einen Haken gibt es in dem Sinne nicht. Ich knüpfe nur ein paar Bedingungen an diese Veränderung."

Severus stöhnte auf. „Wusste ich's doch, ein Haken!" Seine Befürchtungen reichten von ‚Wohnung im Kerker aufgeben' bis zu ‚Therapie machen'.

„Du wirst deiner Nachfolgerin dein Büro im Kerker überlassen."

Severus Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Nur das Büro? Nachfolgerin?"

„Ja, nur das Büro, wohnen wird sie als ehemalige Gryffindor in den Räumen eine Etage über Minervas Räumen."

„Und mein Labor?"

„_Dein_ Labor wirst du mit ihr teilen. Dir ist klar, dass du eigentlich nicht mehr die Berechtigung hast, das Labor uneingeschränkt zu nutzen, wenn du nicht mehr Zaubertränke unterrichtest. Aber ich weiß, dass du in deiner Freizeit gerne den ein oder anderen Trank braust, und deshalb wirst du weiterhin Zugang zum Labor haben – du wirst dich lediglich mit deiner Nachfolgerin absprechen müssen."

Severus schien mit sich zu ringen. Auf der einen Seite stand da der teilweise Verlust seines geliebten Labors – denn ein Teilen-müssen war für ihn bereits so etwas wie ein Verlust -, aber auf der anderen Seite stand die Verlockung, endlich das Fach unterrichten zu können, nachdem er sich seit über elf Jahren sehnte.

Schließlich nickte er ergeben. „Ich ergebe mich meinem Schicksal... Wer ist denn meine Nachfolgerin?"

Albus räusperte sich. „Ähm ja... du kennst sie..."

„Wer?"

„Hermine Granger."

„Merlin...", stöhnte Severus. „Wie kannst du mir das antun?"

„Frag mich besser, wie ich ihr das antun kann", meinte Albus trocken und erntete einen bösen Blick von Severus. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht gerade begeistert von meiner Wahl bist..."

„Das ist untertrieben", warf Severus ein.

„... aber du weißt auch, dass sie eine der besten Schülerinnen war, die jemals Hogwarts besucht haben. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war sie auch die beste in Zaubertränke, oder?"

Severus knurrte etwas Unverständliches.

„Wie bitte?"

„Gnaa..."

„Ich fasse das jetzt mal als ‚ja' auf. Severus, ich sage dir nur eins: Benimm dich."

Schweigend blickte Severus sein Gegenüber an. Man merkte deutlich, wie sehr ihm diese Anordnung missfiel.

„Severus, ich meine es ernst!" Albus Stimme wurde hart. „Sonst bist du den Posten schneller wieder los als du Quidditch sagen kannst. Verstanden?"

„Hmm... ja..."

„Gut... räum doch bitte deine Sachen bis zum Anfang der nächsten Woche um, ich erwarte Miss Granger zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Schloss. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend, Severus."

Dieser blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und Trotz an. Was fiel Albus ein, ihn wie einen kleinen Schuljungen zu behandeln, den man einfach so wieder aus dem Büro schicken konnte?

Severus schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter und stand eilig auf. Ohne sich seinerseits zu verabschieden, war er auch schon mit wehendem Umhang verschwunden.

Albus lächelte ihm hinterher und setzte sich sofort daran, Hermine einen Brief zu schreiben. Er musste sie unmittelbar von seinem Entschluss in Kenntnis setzen. Er wusste intuitiv, dass sie sein Angebot annehmen würde. Deutlich hatte er die Sehnsucht in ihrer Stimme wahrgenommen, als sie sich nach Hogwarts erkundigt hatte. Ja, seine Entscheidung war richtig, dessen war er sich nun sicher.

Und vielleicht hatte sie auch Einfluss auf Severus. Vielleicht würde er von nun an etwas zufriedener mit seinem Leben sein.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

_Noch ein Hinweis: In einer Review wurde ich darauf angesprochen, dass diese FF Ähnlichkeiten zur FF von Chrissi Chaos aufweist. Das kann durchaus sein, aber ich habe inzwischen so viele deutsche und englische FFs gelesen, dass es schwierig ist, nicht irgendwie Ideen von anderen aufzugreifen. Ich bitte hiermit um Verzeihung, falls ich irgendjemandem etwas "klaue"; ich kann euch versprechen, dass diese FF sich doch definitiv sehr eigenwillig entwickeln wird und kaum noch etwas mit "Verteidigung gegen Zaubertränke" gemeinsam haben wird!  
_

* * *

Mit einem donnernden Krachen fiel die Tür zu seinen Wohnräumen hinter Severus Snape zu. Dieser warf achtlos im Gehen seinen Mantel auf die Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer und verschwand im angrenzenden Zimmer, dem Badezimmer. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf, ließ das eiskalte Wasser über seine Hände laufen und benetzte sein erhitztes Gesicht. Anschließend drehte er den Wasserhahn wieder ab und stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken ab, den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt und den Kopf gesenkt. Einige Minuten stand er dort so, regte sich nicht. Einzig und allein sein Brustkorb, der sich stark hob und senkte, war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er aufgebracht war.

Schließlich hob er den Kopf und blickte in den schmutzigen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Die Person, die ihm dort entgegenstarrte, erschien ihm so unbekannt, dass er für einen Moment lang ehrlich irritiert war.

Dann traf ihn wieder die Realität und damit die Gewissheit, dass diese Person tatsächlich er war. Kalte, erbarmungslose Augen starrten an, schienen ihn förmlich zu durchbohren. Er fühlte ein Echo des Schmerzes in sich – wahre, echte Gefühle, in ihrer vollen Intensität, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Die einzige Ausnahme dessen war Wut.

Severus wusste inzwischen nicht mehr, wie oft er schon sein halbes Labor zerlegt hatte, nur weil irgendetwas geschehen war, das eine Gefühlsregung von ihm provoziert hatte. Früher hatte er über einen misslungenen Trank lediglich schlecht gelaunt hinweg gesehen – inzwischen beförderte er einen solchen und zusätzlich die halbe Einrichtung seines Labors an die Wände des Kerkers.

Manchmal hatte ihn diese Wut auch schon in seiner Wohnung getroffen. Einige der Gegenstände waren bereits mehrmals wieder ganz gezaubert worden. Severus war froh, dass mit einem einfachen „Reparo" die Schäden behoben werden konnten. Die Scherben in seiner Umgebung, ja, aber nicht die Scherben, die sein Innerstes verletzten und immer neue Narben hinterließen.

Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei wandte sich Severus von seinem Spiegelbild ab und ließ sich im Wohnzimmer in seinem bevorzugten Sessel, einem großen, dunklen Ungetüm, nieder.

Granger. Womit hatte er das verdient?

Severus wurde jetzt schon bei dem Gedanken an diese Besserwisserin aggressiv. Sie würde ihn mit Fragen löchern, versuchen ihn eines Besseren zu belehren, dessen war er sich sicher. So hatte sie sich immer schon verhalten, die verdammten sieben Jahre lang. Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?

Severus verfluchte Albus für seine Entscheidung, auch wenn er selbst davon profitierte. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er hatte dieses Fach so lange begehrt und nun, da er es endlich unterrichten durfte, erschien ihm der Triumph so gering, so nichtig. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, Albus von seinen Fähigkeiten zu überzeugen und es fühlte sich nicht so gut an wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Im Grunde genommen fühlte er gar nicht wirkliche etwas. Nur diese unsägliche Wut auf Hermine Granger.

* * *

Hermine Granger schritt langsam auf das große Schlosstor zu. Sie war vor einigen Stunden mit Flohpulver in Hogsmeade angekommen und hatte sich im „Drei Besen" ein Butterbier gegönnt, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Sie hatte lediglich eine kleine Tasche bei sich, der Rest ihres Gepäcks war bereits an diesem Morgen nach Hogwarts gebracht worden.

Als die Eule Albus' Brief gebracht hatte, hatte Hermine erst einmal vor Freude gebrüllt. Die Eule war von Hermine durchgeknuddelt worden und hatte sich perplex und mit ihrem Schnabel klappernd wieder auf ihren Weg gemacht – natürlich mit der Antwort von Hermine, die aus einem einzigen Wort bestand: JA!

Hermine hatte gar nicht überlegen brauchen. Dieses Angebot war perfekt. Hogwarts war genau das gewisse Etwas, das ihr bei den anderen Jobs gefehlt hatte.

Hogwarts war sieben Jahre lang ihr Zuhause gewesen und der Abschied war ihr sehr schwer gefallen. Vor allem nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sie sich nach einem Stück Heimat gesehnt, nach einem Stück Identität. Hogwarts verkörperte dies für sie, denn es gab keinen Ort auf der Welt, an dem sie sich so wohl fühlte und der ihr so unendliche Möglichkeiten bot wie diese Schule.

Und nun stand sie ehrfürchtig vor diesem Schloss und eine Welle der Nostalgie überrollte sie. So schön die Erinnerungen an die sieben Jahre auch waren, so grausam war auch der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen bei dem Gedanken, dass es nie wieder so sein würde wie früher. Dass es nicht möglich war, weil wichtige Personen fehlten.

Hermine schluckte schwer, als sie an Harry dachte. Sieben Jahre lang waren sie beste Freunde gewesen, bevor er im Kampf gegen Voldemort sein Leben gelassen hatte – allerdings nicht ohne Voldemort mit in den Tod zu reißen. Dass dies keineswegs das Gefühl des Verlustes milderte, hatte sowohl Hermine als auch Ron weiter auseinander gebracht als je zuvor.

Gegen Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatte sich zwischen ihnen eine Romanze angebahnt. Bevor es jedoch etwas Ernstes werden konnte, hatte auch schon der Krieg begonnen. An dessen Ende waren sowohl Hermine als auch er so stark geprägt von Verlusten und Schmerz gewesen, dass sie zu einer „normalen" Beziehung nicht imstande gewesen waren. Nach wenigen Wochen hatten sie sich wieder getrennt, da sie beide mit dem Verlust ihres besten Freundes nicht zurechtgekommen waren.

Hermine seufzte. Das alles war Vergangenheit. Daran konnte sie auch nichts mehr ändern. Sie war hier, um in die Zukunft zu blicken, nicht um der Vergangenheit hinterher zu trauern. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und betrat das Schloss.

Als sie die leeren Flure entlang in Richtung Albus' Büro ging, kamen nach und nach Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. Ja, sie kehrte nach Hause.

Als sie in den Gang einbog, in dem der Wasserspeier, der Aufgang zu Albus' Büro, lag, begegnete ihr Minerva McGonagall, die ihrerseits Hermine anstarrte, als wenn sie eine Erscheinung wäre. „Hermine? Sind Sie es wirklich?"

„Ja, Professor McGonagall. Ich bin zurück." Etwas unschlüssig und schüchtern lächelnd blickte Hermine ihre ehemalige Lehrerin an.

Und zu ihrer größten Überraschung fand sie sich einen Augenblick später in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder. „Es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen!"

„Es ist auch schön, wieder hier zu sein", entgegnete Hermine leise.

„Was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich bin ab nächster Woche Lehrerin für Zaubertränke."

Minerva zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist mit der alten Fledermaus?"

„Professor Snape?"

Minerva nickte.

„Der unterrichtet jetzt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und..." Hermine brach ab, als Minerva eine Hand vor den Mund presste. „Merlin, die armen Schüler!"

„Professor, ich denke Professor Dumbledore weiß, was er tut."

Minerva seufzte. „Normalerweise bin ich mir dessen auch sicher, aber diese Entscheidung macht mich doch etwas besorgt um Albus' Seelenheil."

Hermine lachte. „Ich vertraue ihm da."

„Wir werden sehen." Minerva schaute sich um. „Waren Sie auf dem Weg zu Albus?"

„Ja, ich bin gerade erst in Hogwarts angekommen."

„Ich auch! Lassen Sie uns doch zusammen zu ihm gehen."

Als Hermine nickte, gingen die beiden Frauen am Wasserspeier vorbei – Minerva kannte das Passwort, _Lakritzschneck_e – und betraten Albus' Büro.

Albus war noch nicht da und so nahmen die beiden einfach vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz. „Ich bin sicher, Albus wird gleich kommen", meinte Minerva und begrüßte Fawkes, der sich auf ihrer Sessellehne niedergelassen hatte. „Im Übrigen, nennen Sie mich doch Minerva, jetzt wo wir Kolleginnen sind."

„Gerne, danke." Hermine lächelte ihre Kollegin an und fühlte sich noch ein Stück mehr zuhause.

„Ah, welch edler Glanz in meiner Hütte", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Minerva zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Albus, ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass du mich nicht so erschrecken sollst."

„Entschuldige, meine Liebe..." Albus trat näher, Minerva erhob sich und Hermine riss die Augen auf, als die beiden sich ein Küsschen auf den Mund gaben.

Albus bemerkte Hermines Blick und erklärte schmunzelnd: „Nicht, dass Sie sich wundern, Hermine... Minerva und ich sind seit fast dreißig Jahren ein Paar und ein kleiner Begrüßungskuss ist zu einem unserer kleinen Rituale geworden..."

Sprachlos blickte Hermine die beiden an. „Wow!" brachte sie schließlich heraus und begann, über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen.

Die drei unterhielten sich eine Weile über verschiedene Dinge, die das kommende Schuljahr betrafen. Irgendwann stand Albus auf. „So, ich denke, ich zeige Hermine jetzt am besten mal ihre Räumlichkeiten."

Minerva verabschiedete sich, denn sie wollte selbst ihre Sachen auspacken. Sie gingen noch gemeinsam in den Gryffindor-Turm, doch Hermine und Albus stiegen noch eine Etage höher. Dann standen sie vor Hermines Wohnung und mit einer einladenden Geste schickte Albus sie voraus.

Neugierig betrat Hermine ihr zukünftiges Zuhause.

An einen kleinen, gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnraum grenzten ein Badezimmer und ihr Schlafraum, in dem ein großes Himmelbett dominierte.

„Und? Gefällt es Ihnen?"

„Professor, es ist wundervoll", entfuhr es Hermine, die sich staunend umblickte. Es war kein Vergleich zu den Schülerschlafsälen und auch nicht zu dem Zimmer, das sie als Schülersprecherin bewohnt hatte. Die Einrichtung war zwar ähnlich, aber dennoch hatte diese Wohnung ihren eigenen Charakter.

„Lassen Sie das ‚Professor' weg, sonst fühle ich mich so alt", meinte Albus zwinkernd. „Nennen Sie mich Albus, wie alle Ihre Kollegen."

In einem Anflug von purem Glück fiel Hermine ihm um den Hals. „Danke für alles!"

„Dafür nicht, meine liebe Hermine, dafür nicht..."

* * *

Es war bereits sehr spät, doch Hermine saß noch immer in ihrem Wohnzimmer und packte ihre Habseligkeiten aus. Dafür, dass sie die letzten Jahre studiert hatte, besaß sie sehr viel. Einiges waren Erinnerungen aus dem Besitz ihrer Eltern, anderes wiederum aus ihrer Schulzeit. Dinge, die sie einfach nicht wegschmeißen konnte.

Die meisten ihrer Bücher standen noch in ihre Kartons verpackt – Hermine wollte sie am folgenden Tag in ihr neues Büro bringen. Es waren immerhin acht volle Kartons. Nun rächte sich ihre Leidenschaft für Bücher – sie musste sie alle wieder sortieren.

Eigentlich wäre sie bereits fertig mit dem Auspacken ihrer anderen Dinge, wenn nicht immer wieder jemand geklopft und sie begrüßt hätte. Alle ihre Kollegen waren da gewesen, sogar Hagrid, der seine „kleine Hermine" unter Freudentränen in den Arm genommen und beinahe nicht mehr losgelassen hätte.

Nur eine Person war nicht aufgetaucht. Severus Snape. Aber Hermine hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass er sie begrüßte. Sie würde auch nicht überrascht sein, wenn er ihr Flüche auf den Hals jagen würde – ganz aus Versehen natürlich. Sie hatte ihn sieben Jahre lang erlebt und sein Verhalten war... nun ja, typisch Snape halt. Somit war sie eigentlich auf alles gefasst.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bereits nach ein Uhr war und sie beschloss, schlafen zu gehen, damit sie möglichst früh am nächsten Tag ihr Büro einrichten konnte.

Sie stand auf und streckte sich, merkte dabei, dass eine Welle der Müdigkeit sie überrollte. Sie tapste ins Schlafzimmer, zog auf dem Weg dorthin ihre Sachen aus und ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Aufräumen hatte Zeit bis morgen. Sie zog sich ihr großes Schlaf-T-Shirt über, kroch unter die Bettdecke und war im nächsten Augenblick bereits eingeschlafen.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

_Ich hatte eigentlich schon letzten Dienstag updaten wollen, aber da es hier permanent Fehler beim Upload gegeben hat, hat es erst jetzt geklappt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers und Hermine begann langsam aber sicher, aus ihrem Schlaf zu erwachen. Sie brummte etwas und drehte sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite, zog dabei die Decke noch enger um sich.

Sie hatte viel zu gut geschlafen, als dass sie jetzt so ohne weiteres bereit war, der Realität ins Auge zu sehen. Die vergangenen Monate hatte sie sehr schlecht geschlafen, was sie auf den Stress ihrer Abschlussprüfungen an der Universität und der darauf folgenden Arbeitssuche schob. In dieser Nacht war sie in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf gefallen und als sie nun doch endlich die Augen aufschlug, fühlte sie sich so erholt wie lange nicht mehr.

‚Danke, Hogwarts', dachte sie lächelnd und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen in ihrem Gesicht.

Nachdem sie sich einige Zeit zum Wachwerden gegönnt hatte, kroch sie unter ihrer Decke hervor und ging mit der Kleidung für den heutigen Tag, die überwiegend aus Schwarz bestand, ins Badezimmer. Zwanzig Minuten später verließ sie frisch geduscht ihre Wohnung und ging hinunter in die Große Halle, denn Hermine war rechtzeitig zum Frühstück aufgewacht.

Die meisten ihrer Kollegen waren bereits anwesend und Hagrid winkte fröhlich zu ihr hinüber. Hermine ging zu ihnen und setzte sich zwischen Hagrid und Minerva, die ihr einen Platz frei gehalten hatten.

Nach und nach trafen auch die letzten Kollegen ein, lediglich Severus fehlte. Und Hermine hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er ihr aus dem Weg ging. Das konnte er aber nicht ewig tun, denn schließlich brauchte sie von ihm noch Informationen über den Lernstand der einzelnen Jahrgangsstufen.

Nach einem Frühstück, das Hermine mehr als paradiesisch vorkam, machte sie sich daran, ihr Büro einzurichten. Die Bücherkartons hexte sie klein, damit sie sie transportieren konnte.

Als sie Severus' Büro betrat, lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Nun stand sie in ihrem eigenen Büro. Ein Büro, das früher Severus Snape gehört hatte. Diese Tatsache verursachte ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl in ihr, denn obwohl sie auf alles gefasst war, war ihr dennoch unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Severus möglicherweise etwas unternehmen könnte, um sie aus dem Schloss zu vergraulen.

Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und begann damit, ihre Bücher in die Regale zu räumen. Zwischendurch warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und beschloss, einmal bei Severus vorbeizuschauen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn antreffen.

Sie verließ ihr Büro und ging ein paar Türen weiter. Dort klopfte sie an seine Wohnungstür und wartete eine Weile, doch niemand machte auf. Sie seufzte und zog ein Stück Pergament aus ihrer Umhangstasche. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und tippte auf das Pergament. Sofort erschienen ein paar Sätze in ihrer Handschrift. Diesen nützlichen Zauber hatte Hermine entwickelt, als sie einmal in einer Vorlesung ihre gesamten Federkiele zuhause liegen gelassen hatte.

_Hallo Professor Snape,_

_ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mir in den nächsten Tagen Informationen über den bisherigen Wissensstand Ihrer ehemaligen Schüler zukommen lassen könnten. _

_Hermine Granger_

Hermine verzichtete auf ein „mit freundlichen Grüßen", da sie ohnehin wusste, dass Severus nichts von Höflichkeitsfloskeln hielt. Sie belegte das Pergament mit einem Schwebezauber und veranlasste es, vor Severus' Tür zu schweben, damit er es in jedem Fall bemerken würde

* * *

Sie war etwa seit einer halben Stunde wieder in ihrem Büro, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Herein", rief Hermine geistesabwesend, während sie – ohne sich umzudrehen und ihren Besuch zu begrüßen – einen großen Stapel Bücher auf dem Arm balancierte und mit einer Hand versuchte, die Bücher nach und nach im Regal unterzubringen.

Doch plötzlich drohte ihr der Bücherstapel vom Arm zu rutschen und Hermine befürchtete schon, dass alle ihre kostbaren Bücher auf dem Boden landen würden, als etwas Schwarzes neben ihr aufgetaucht war und zwei starke Hände die Bücher festhielten.

Hermine blickte auf und sah direkt in Severus Snapes dunkle Augen. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Augenblick aus, denn sie hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Ein paar Sekunden standen die beiden so nebeneinander und starrten sich an, dann räusperte Severus sich und nahm ihr ein paar der Bücher ab, so dass sie die Bücher, die sie noch auf dem Arm hatte, ins Regal räumen konnte. Er stellte die anderen Bücher dazu.

„Danke", meinte Hermine schließlich, als sie ihre Überraschung über sein unerwartetes Auftauchen überwunden hatte. Er nickte und sein Blick schweifte über das bereits gut gefüllte Bücherregal. Ein paar Mal zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und zögerte für einen Augenblick, dann fuhr er mit der Inspektion fort. Hermine stand schweigend daneben und beobachtete ihn. Sie glaubte, in den Momenten, in denen er zögerte, so etwas wie Anerkennung in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können. Hermine war sich bewusst, dass sie viele seltene Bücher besaß. Sie hatte früher schon öfters neidische Blicke wegen ihrer Büchersammlung geerntet.

Zu Hermines größter Überraschung wandte sich Severus auf einmal um und bückte sich, um weitere Bücher aus den Kartons zu holen. Eines davon hielt er Hermine hin. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass er ihr helfen wollte.

‚Oh mein Gott, das glaube ich jetzt nicht', fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie nach und nach die Bücher einsortierte, die Severus ihr anreichte. Ihr Blick war noch auf das Bücherregal gerichtet, als sie nach hinten griff, um das nächste Buch anzunehmen. Suchend tastete ihre Hand nach dem Buch und Hermine erstarrte, als sie plötzlich etwas warmes, sanftes berührte. Seine Hand. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf. Ihr Blick traf seinen und sie sah darin dieselbe Überraschung und Verwirrung, die sie auch fühlte.

Noch immer pochte ihr Herz bis zum Hals, als Severus wie aus einer Art Starre erwachte und seine Hand wegzog. Innerlich schrie Hermine auf. Nein! Diese Berührung hatte so gut getan. Gleichzeitig verwirrten sie ihre Gefühle noch mehr. Was war das gerade?!

„Ich habe Ihnen meine Kursbücher aus dem letzten Schuljahr mitgebracht."

Hermine erschauderte. Seine tiefe Stimme schien ihr durch Mark und Bein zu gehen.

Er deutete zur Tür, wo er sieben dicke Mappen abgelegt hatte, bevor er ihr zur Hilfe gekommen war. „Darin dürften Sie alles Wichtige finden."

Hermine nickte, noch immer sprachlos. Ebenso wortlos deutete Severus ein Nicken an und mit wehendem Umhang war er auch schon aus ihrem Büro gestürmt.

Noch immer völlig perplex blickte Hermine ihm hinterher, obwohl die Tür bereits ins Schloss gefallen war. Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich allmählich und erst jetzt konnte sie überhaupt wieder klar denken. Seine Hand hatte sich so weich angefühlt – das hätte sie nie von ihm gedachte. Sie hatte immer erwartet, dass seine Hände rau seien; nicht, dass sie sich seine Hände wirklich vorgestellt hätte. Diese Berührung war so zufällig gewesen, dass sie Hermine überrumpelt hatte. Dass sie körperlich jedoch so reagierte, konnte sie sich nur damit erklären, dass er es gewesen war, der sie berührt hatte. Er, die große schwarze Fledermaus, ihr gefürchteter Ex-Lehrer, Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape, der es vermochte, jemandem mit einem einzigen Blick Furcht einzujagen.

Das war auch etwas, das sie irritierte. Sein Blick... Sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass es wirklich etwas wie Anerkennung in seinem Blick gegeben hatte. Die vergangenen Minuten, in denen er ihr geholfen hatte, waren so untypisch für ihn gewesen. Was hatte sie getan, dass er plötzlich hilfsbereit wurde? Hilfsbereitschaft war im Normalfall eine Eigenschaft, die man als eine der letzten Severus Snape zuordnen würde.

Mit einem Seufzen räumte Hermine die letzten ihrer Bücher ein und stellte fest, dass das Regal fast voll war. Nun blickte sie sich im Raum um. Die Anordnung der Möbel gefiel ihr nicht ganz. Mit ein paar Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabs rückte sie ihren Schreibtisch näher ans Fenster, und der kleinen Couch, die nun ihren Platz an der Wand gegenüber den Regalen fand, gab sie eine andere Farbe. Ein dunkles Rot war ihr lieber als das Grün, das bisher in diesem Raum vorgeherrscht hatte. Die schweren, grünen Vorhänge färbte sie ebenfalls rot.

Aus dem letzten der Kartons holte sie einige persönliche Gegenstände heraus und platzierte sie auf dem großen Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni.

Anschließend ließ sie sich dahinter nieder und nahm die Mappen von Severus zur Hand. Zu ihrer größten Verblüffung waren die Aufzeichnungen mehr als ordentlich und Hermine zweifelte fast, dass dies Severus' Handschrift war. Doch dann erkannte sie einige Ähnlichkeiten, die sie noch von früher aus dem Unterricht in Erinnerung hatte.

‚Dieser gemeine Kerl', fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf, ‚schreibt im Unterricht besonders schmierig, damit er die Schüler anschnauzen kann, wenn sie etwas nicht lesen können.'

Ohne es zu realisieren, fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerkuppen sanft seine Schriftzüge nach. Er hatte eine schöne, ausdrucksstarke Schrift. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie zu ihm gehörte.

Hermine blätterte durch die Aufzeichnungen, machte sich hier und da Notizen und begann damit, Lehrpläne aufzustellen und die erste Unterrichtswoche vorzubereiten. Sie war so sehr in ihre Arbeit vertieft – nachdem sie mit der ersten Woche fertig geworden war, hatte sie sich an die darauf folgenden zwei Wochen gegeben – dass sie das Mittagessen vollkommen vergessen hatte.

Als ihr Magen irgendwann protestierte, bemerkte Hermine, dass es bereits kurz vor vier Uhr war. Zu früh fürs Abendessen, aber Hermine hatte es gelernt, ihren Magen zu ignorieren. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie oft sie im Laufe ihres Studiums überhaupt zu Mittag gegessen hatte. Die Tage, an denen sie es nicht getan hatte, überwogen eindeutig in ihrer Anzahl.

Und so erarbeitete sie noch eine weitere Woche Unterrichtsplanung, bis es Zeit fürs Abendessen wurde und sie sich in Richtung Große Halle aufmachte.

* * *

Unterdessen saß Severus Snape zwei Zimmer weiter in seinem Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gelegt, die Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien abgestützt.

Was hatte er getan? Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wie hatte er sich dazu verleiten lassen, ihr zu helfen? Er war mit dem festen Vorsatz zu ihr gegangen, ihr mehr oder weniger unfreundlich die Kursbücher vor die Füße zu knallen und zu verschwinden – er hatte ihr zeigen wollen, dass er es nicht gut fand, dass ausgerechnet sie seine Nachfolge antrat.

Doch als er sein... ihr Büro betreten hatte, war all seine Wut verflogen gewesen. Er hatte sie vollkommen anders in Erinnerung gehabt. Damals war sie unscheinbar und leicht unsicher gewesen. Ein Schulmädchen halt.

Und nun? Er stöhnte, als die Bilder von vorhin wieder vor seinem Auge auftauchten. In ihren letzten Schuljahren hatte er sie so gut wie nie ohne Schuluniform gesehen. Heute war ihm klar geworden, dass sie nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von früher, sondern eine junge Frau geworden war, die ihre Kurven genau an den richtigen Stellen hatte. Ihr langes Haar hatte sie zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und ihre Kleidung war eng anliegend gewesen. Und schwarz.

Sie war eindeutig erwachsen geworden. Das hatte er in ihrem Blick gesehen. Er konnte es nicht genau deuten, aber da war etwas, das ihm vertraut vorkam. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb so überrascht reagiert, als sie seine Hand plötzlich berührt hatte. Severus hatte den Impuls unterdrücken müssen, ihre Hand zu ergreifen und sie an sich zu ziehen.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, spürte er wieder diese unglaubliche Wut auf Hermine, doch wieso hatte er sie nicht gespürt, als er ihr gegenüber gestanden hatte?

Mit einem wütenden Knurren fegte Severus das Buch, in dem er bis vorhin gelesen hatte, von der Couch und sprang auf, ging lautlos wie ein eingeschlossener Panther in seinem Käfig auf und ab.

Als er merkte, wie Wut ihn zu überwältigen drohte, stürmte er in das Labor direkt neben seiner Wohnung und griff nach einer der kleinen Phiolen, die eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit enthielt. Er trank sie in zwei Zügen leer und ging wieder in seine Wohnung.

Kaum war er dort angekommen, spürte er auch schon, wie die Wirkung des Trankes einsetzte. Seit Atem wurde ruhiger und seine Muskeln entspannten sich.

Severus wusste nicht, wie oft er in den letzten Wochen diesen Trank genommen hatte, er wusste nur, dass er sich jedes Mal nach der Leere sehnte, die dieser Trank in ihm bewirkte. Keine Emotionen, keine Anspannung. Zeit, um zur Ruhe zu kommen und Energie zu tanken.

Durch die Entspannung verlor er auch einen Teil der Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Bleierne Müdigkeit durchkroch ihn und er begab sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Noch waren Ferien, also war es unwichtig, wann er schlief. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs entkleidete er sich und griff nach dem schwarzen Satin-Schlafanzug, der ordentlich gefaltet auf seinem Bett lag. Mit einem weiteren Schwenker losch er die Lichter im Raum und kroch unter die Bettdecke, wo ihn die befreiende Wirkung des Schlafes fast augenblicklich übermannte.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

_Achtung: Kapitel 5 und 6 gehen gleichzeitig online._

_Es wird in den nächsten Tagen mehrere Updates geben, da ich nun bis Kapitel 13 einschließlich gekommen bin und irgendwie noch lange kein Ende in Sicht ist! ;)_

_Bitte hinterlasst mir doch eine Review... :) Sowas ist Nahrung für die Kreativität eines jeden Autors!! _

* * *

Wenige Tage später begann der Schulalltag wieder. Hermine war aufgeregt und als sie während des Frühstücks in der Großen Halle saß, bekam sie kaum einen Bissen herunter. 

Sie wusste, dass sie keine Angst haben brauchte. Am vorherigen Abend hatte die Begrüßung der Schüler stattgefunden und Albus hatte sie als neue Lehrerin vorgestellt. Ein Raunen war durch die Reihen gegangen, als die Änderungen bekannt wurden. Severus Snape unterrichtete nicht mehr Zaubertränke! Bei vielen Schülern rief die Tatsache, dass er von nun an Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete, Beklemmung hervor, aber es war allemal besser als früher. Bei Zaubertränken konnte man viel mehr verkehrt machen...

Hermine blickte auf den freien Platz zwischen Albus und ihr. Albus hielt diesen Platz für Severus frei, denn auch in den vergangenen Jahren hatte dieser immer neben ihm gesessen. Auf Albus' anderer Seite saß – Hermine schmunzelte – Minerva McGonagall und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie und Albus mehr verband als nur Kollegialität. Neben Minerva saßen Professor Flitwick und Professor Trelawney, die an diesem Tag einen sehr geistig abwesenden Eindruck machte.

Hermine seufzte. Severus neben ihr fehlte. Auf der anderen Seite von ihr saßen Professor Sprout und Madam Pomfrey, die von allen sowieso nur liebevoll Poppy genannt wurde. Daneben saß Hagrid. Er grinste Hermine zu, als er ihren Blick auffing.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Kaffee zu, als etwas neben ihr auf den Stuhl glitt. Mit einem flüchtigen Seitenblick registrierte sie, dass es Severus war, der irgendwie mitgenommen aussah.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", sagte sie leise und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein Brummen und ein Nicken, mehr nicht. Innerlich seufzte sie. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet? Er war noch immer der selbe Griesgram von früher.

Sie trank eilig ihre Tasse aus und erhob sich. „Ich gehe jetzt meinen Unterricht vorbereiten", meinte sie zu Professor Sprout, die lächelnd nickte.

„Sie schaffen das schon", sagte diese und Hermine nickte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin nur gerne gut vorbereitet."

Das abfällige Schauben von Seiten Severus' ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Normalerweise hätte sie auf einen solchen ‚Kommentar' von ihm entsprechend reagiert – sie hatte sich geschworen, sich nicht mehr von Severus bloßstellen zu lassen, egal auf welche Weise – doch hatte sie keine Lust, sich den Tag bereits jetzt mit Auseinandersetzungen zu verderben.

* * *

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker und mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf der Treppe machte, erschien es ihr, als ob die Kälte weiter zunahm. 

Sie zog ihren Umhang enger um sich und betrat das Klassenzimmer.

Ihr fiel auf, dass sie hier noch nichts verändert hatte. ‚Im Grunde genommen brauche ich nichts zu verändern', überlegte sie. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie die Atmosphäre im Kerker immer als passend erachtet. Gut, im Winter war es teilweise sehr kalt, aber dagegen ließ sich ein Wärmezauber aussprechen. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs ließ Hermine weitere Kerzen auftauchen, damit es ein wenig heller im Raum wurde. Aber ansonsten wollte sie nichts ändern.

Hermine warf noch einen letzten Blick in ihre Unterlagen, bevor sie die ersten gemurmelten Stimmen draußen auf dem Gang hörte. Sie strich sich ihre Robe glatt und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie laut und hatte augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerinnen und Schüler. Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, bemerkte sie. „Wie Sie sicherlich mitbekommen haben, bin ich die neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke. Kommen Sie doch bitte herein und suchen Sie sich einen Platz."

Einladend trat sie zur Seite und noch etwas zögerlich betraten die Zweitklässler den Raum. Nach ihren Erfahrungen mit Professor Snape im vergangenen Jahr waren sie vorsichtig geworden. Jedoch merkten sie schnell, dass Professor Granger – Hermine konnte sich ein glückliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als die erste Schülerin sie so ansprach – einen ganz anderen Unterrichtsstil verkörperte als ihr Vorgänger.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit litten die Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw unter Severus Snape. Laut die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend hatte er den Klassenraum betreten und bereits nach wenigen Minuten hatte es die ersten Punktabzüge gegeben, weil ein Schüler so verängstigt gewesen war, dass er nicht wusste, wie er einen Irrwicht erklären sollte. Am Ende der Doppelstunde verließen zwanzig eingeschüchterte Schüler das Klassenzimmer – nein, sie flohen förmlich. 

Severus verschloss die Tür hinter ihnen und setzte sich hinter sein Pult. Seufzend stützte er den Kopf in die Hände. Er wusste genau, dass diese Stunde nicht schlechter hätte verlaufen können. Er spürte wieder die altbekannte Wut in ihm aufsteigen. Wut darüber, dass die Schüler sich so dämlich angestellt hatten. Wut über die Enttäuschung, weil der Unterricht nicht so befriedigend für ihn war, wie er gehofft hatte. Wut darüber, dass er wütend war.

Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er noch einmal den Trank zu sich neben sollte, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Die Nebenwirkungen waren einfach zu stark. Er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und vor den Augen seiner Schüler einschlafen. Severus atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er sich imstande sah, die nächsten Schüler zu empfangen.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

_Achtung: Kapitel 5 und 6 gehen gleichzeitig online._

* * *

Die Zeit bis zum Ende des Quartals verging wie im Flug und schon bald war Hermine in Korrekturen und Vorbereitungen für Tränke vergraben. Severus ging ihr weiterhin aus dem Weg, worüber sie auch froh war. Bei den Mahlzeiten erschien Severus nur selten, und wenn, dann sprach er nur das Nötigste. Währenddessen kam Hermine mit ihren übrigen Kollegen bestens klar. Vor allem zu Minerva und Poppy entwickelte sie eine gute Freundschaft. Die drei Frauen saßen öfters abends nach dem Essen zusammen und amüsierten sich. 

An einem dieser Abende unterhielten sie sich über ihre Schüler. Poppy sprach plötzlich eine ihrer Patientinnen an, Allison Grey aus dem sechsten Jahrgang. Allison tauchte mehrmals im Monat im Krankenflügel auf und ließ sich wegen starken Kopfschmerzen behandeln. Anfangs hatte Poppy keinen Rat gewusst, denn ihre Untersuchungen hatten sie zu keinem Ergebnis geführt. Irgendwann war sie durch Zufall in einer Fachzeitschrift auf eine seltene Krankheit gestoßen – bei dem so genannten „Mens herbae"-Syndrom reagierte der Betroffene äußerst sensibel auf Pflanzen und Blumen aller Art und viele von ihnen riefen allergische Reaktion hervor, die sich in starken Kopfschmerzen äußerte. Poppy hatte bei Allison eben diese Krankheit festgestellt und nach einem Gegenmittel gesucht. Von diesem erzählte sie nun.

„Es ist ein sehr komplizierter Trank, der nur während einer totalen Mondfinsternis hergestellt werden kann. Ich habe nachgeforscht und auch das Rezept von einer befreundeten Medihexe bekommen, aber bis zur nächsten Mondfinsternis dauert es ja noch eine ganze Weile."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, nächste Woche ist wieder eine."

„Nächste Woche?" Poppy riss die Augen auf.

Hermine stand auf, um in ihrem Kalender nachzusehen. „Ja, nächsten Dienstag."

Begeistert klatschte Poppy in die Hände. „Hermine, könnten Sie diesen Trank für Allison brauen? Damit würden Sie ihr enorm helfen!"

Hermine zögerte. „Ich habe schon einmal von diesem Trank gelesen. Er ist sehr kompliziert..."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Severus Ihnen helfen würden, wenn ich Albus bitte, ihn darum zu bitten", warf Minerva ein.

„In Ordnung, aber ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn Professor Snape mir hilft..."

„Ich rede mit Albus", Minerva stand auf. „Je schneller die Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, desto besser!"

* * *

Erneut saß Severus im Büro des Schulleiters und wartete. Wenigstens ließ Albus Severus lediglich wenige Minuten warten. Länger hätte dieser auch nicht gewartet. Sein Geduldsfaden war zur Zeit enorm dünn...

„Severus, danke, dass du gekommen bist." Albus nahm Platz.

„Warum wolltest du mich sprechen?"

„Ich möchte dich bitte, nächsten Dienstagabend mit Professor Granger einen Trank zu brauen."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Kann unsere neue Zaubertrankmeisterin das nicht alleine?" In seiner Stimme schwang unverhohlener Spott mit.

„Severus!" mahnte der Schulleiter. „Du wirst mit ihr zusammen arbeiten. Es handelt sich um einen sehr schwierigen Trank..."

Albus berichtete Severus von allen nötigen Fakten, woraufhin dieser selbst zugeben musste, dass der Trank sehr schwierig war und selbst führ ihn mit seinem großen Erfahrungsschatz eine Herausforderung darstellte.

„Albus, ich habe mehr als genug zu tun..."

„Severus", donnerte Albus, „du wirst mit Professor Granger diesen Trank brauen, hast du mich verstanden?"

Für einen Augenblick war Severus sprachlos. Ein solches Verhalten war er nicht von seinem Vorgesetzten gewohnt. Zugegeben – sein eigenes Verhalten war auch noch nie so wechselhaft und abweisend gewesen.

„Ja, ich mach's." Severus stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

_Nachschub!! ;) Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Die Woche verging und ehe Hermine sich versah, war es Dienstag. Severus hatte sie tags zuvor angesprochen und ihr mit wenigen Worten erklärt, dass er alle nötigen Zutaten besorgt hatte und er sie am Dienstagabend um sieben Uhr im Labor erwartete. 

Ohne Anzuklopfen – schließlich war es auch ihr Labor – öffnete sie die Tür und ließ sie ganz in Snape-Manier hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Severus war bereits da und zu ihrer großen Überraschung zuckte er zusammen, als das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür laut durch das Labor hallte.

„Verdammt noch mal, Miss Granger!" zischte Severus und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was sollte das?"

„Was?" Sie tat, als ob sie nicht wüsste, was er meinte.

„Das Türe-knallen!"

„Jetzt sehen Sie mal, wie oft ich mich als Schülerin damals erschreckt habe", gab sie mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton in der Stimme zurück, den Severus nicht recht deuten konnte. Aber im Grunde genommen war ihm das auch egal. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Er würde Albus irgendwann wegen dieser Sache verfluchen, schwor er sich.

Hermine trat neben ihn und sah, dass er bereits dabei war, Ingwerwurzeln zu zerkleinern. Sie griff sich eine weitere der Zutaten und begann schweigend, auch diese zu zerkleinern. Das Rezept hatte sie sich am Morgen angeschaut. Wirklich schwierig war es nicht, das einzig knifflige daran war, den genauen Zeitpunkt der Mondfinsternis abzupassen, um die letzte Zutat hinzuzugeben. Es musste exakt in dem Moment geschehen, wenn der Mond komplett vom Erdschatten verdeckt wurde.

Während sie die Zutaten zerkleinerte, wagte sie einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Severus und sie sah, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn fragen sollte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, entschloss sich dann jedoch, dass es besser war zu schweigen. Sie hatte bereits zu spüren bekommen, dass er schlechte Laune hatte. Deshalb konzentrierte sie sich mit aller Macht auf ihre Aufgabe.

Daher entging ihr auch, dass Severus' Selbstkontrolle an diesem Abend nicht wie sonst war. Neben dem Zittern seiner Hände war seine Atmung unregelmäßig und Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Seine Bewegungen waren etwas fahrig und immer wieder schweifte sein Blick auf die Person neben ihm.

Noch immer beschäftigte ihn ihr Türe-Knallen von vorhin. Nein, es beschäftigte ihn nicht nur – es macht ihn wütend. Nicht, dass es etwas neues sei, diese Art von Wut zu spüren – er hatte sie in den vergangenen Wochen oft genug erlebt, um sie erkennen zu können. Doch etwas beunruhigte ihn. Das Ausmaß seiner Wut war um ein Mehrfaches vorhanden als seit Beginn des Schuljahres. So viel Wut, dass er wirklich Mühe hatte, sich zu beherrschen. Und dass, obwohl er einen seiner Tränke zu sich genommen hatte. Dazu natürlich noch ein Wach-Trank, damit er nicht während der gemeinsamen Arbeit einschlief oder sie womöglich noch durch einen Fehler, verursacht durch Übermüdung, in die Luft jagte.

Mit einem aggressiven Knurren stach Severus mit seinem Messer in die Ingwerwurzel, die sich standhaft weigerte, sich bearbeiten zu lassen und verließ hastig das Labor. Irritiert blickte ihm Hermine hinterher.

In seinen Wohnräumen angekommen, legte er einen Schallzauber auf die Räume und beinahe im selben Augenblick griff er nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand, einer Karaffe aus Glas, und schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand des Kerkers, wo sie mit einem lauten Bersten zerbrach.

Der Karaffe folgten ein Buch und eine Skulptur aus Marmor, die das ganze mehr oder weniger heil überstand. Ein ganzer Stapel von Arbeiten und Tests flog von seinem Schreibtisch auf den Boden; ebenso wie mehrere Schreibfedern und ein Tintenfass. Eine Spur der Verwüstung zog sich durch Severus' Wohnzimmer, als dieser endlich kraftlos in der Mitte des Raumes zusammensackte. Er ließ sich auf seine Knie nieder und stützte sich mit seinen Armen vor sich ab, heftig atmend und mehr als angespannt.

Was war nur los mit ihm?

Der Trank hatte bisher immer anstandslos gewirkt, wieso jetzt nicht? Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken. Ablenken von diesem dämlichen Trank für diese Schülerin, ablenken von seiner Kollegin, die ihn ohne es zu wissen in den Wahnsinn trieb. Wieso machte ihn ihre Anwesenheit so wütend?

Severus rappelte sich schwerfällig auf und ging langsam wieder ins Labor zurück.

Hermine bemerkte seine Rückkehr, reagierte jedoch nicht darauf, sondern konzentrierte sich vollkommen darauf, die Blüten eines Nachtschattengewächses zu zermalmen. Sie blickte auf, als Severus neben ihr begann, einen zweiten Kessel aufzusetzen.

Er fühlte ihren Blick auf ihm und sah sie an. „Was ist?" blaffte er.

„Nichts", erwiderte sie, wandte ihren Blick jedoch nicht ab.

Er stöhnte auf. „Sie waren schon immer eine schlechte Lügnerin. Nicht, dass es Sie etwas angeht, aber da ich fürchte, dass Sie mich mit ihrem Blick durchbohren werden... das hier wird ein Schlaftrank. Mein Vorrat geht zur Neige."

Sie nickte und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. ‚Wozu braucht er denn einen Schlaftrank? Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm...'

Während sie weiter arbeitete, beobachtete sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas auf: Hatte er gerade das Wiesenkraut vor den geriebenen Ginsterwurzeln in den Trank gegeben? Als er sich kurz abwandte, um eine weitere Zutat zu holen, wagte sie einen Blick in seinen Trank und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Geistesgegenwärtig legte sie einen Schutzzauber über ihren eigenen Kessel und warf sich dann auf Severus, der sich gerade wieder umgedreht hatte. Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei gingen sie zu Boden und Severus landete unsanft auf dem Boden, auf ihm seine Kollegin.

Er stöhnte auf und starrte sie wütend an. „Was zum..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sein Kessel explodierte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch.

Sie hatten Glück, der Inhalt des Kessels regnete wenige Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt fast bis zum Ende des Raumes herunter.

Fassungslos blickte Severus nach oben. „Was..." Ehrliche Verwirrung stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sie haben die letzen beiden Zutaten vertauscht. Ich habe gerade noch gesehen, wie sich der Trank rot verfärbte", erklärte Hermine stammelnd, ohne jedoch Anstalten zu machen, sich von ihm herunter zu bewegen.

Ihr Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von Severus' entfernt und sie musterte mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Furcht, wie seine Gesichtszüge entglitten und er fast schon entsetzt flüsterte: „Vertauscht?"

Sein Blick begegnete ihrem, hielt ihn für einige Augenblicke fest und Hermine hielt die Luft an. Das war eindeutig zu viel für sie. Der enge Kontakt mit seinem Körper, den sie – wie es ihr schien – erst jetzt wirklich bemerkte. Dazu dann noch dieser Blick, der so viel Bestürzung offenbarte und gleichzeitig so undefinierbar war.

Erst jetzt schien auch Severus bewusst zu werden, dass sie auf ihm lag. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er kratzte die letzten Reste seiner Selbstbeherrschung zusammen.

„Gehen Sie von mir runter", sagte er langsam.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte sie hastig und stand eilig auf, hielt ihm dann eine Hand hin. Er ignorierte diese Geste und kam mühsam auf die Beine.

„Vertauscht", murmelte er noch immer fassungslos vor sich hin und spätestens jetzt war Hermine klar, dass irgendetwas mir ihm ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Dennoch wagte sie es nicht, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Sie beschloss, ihn weiterhin aufmerksam zu beobachten, während sie an dem Trank weiter brauten.

Die Reste des Schlaftrankes beseitigte Severus währenddessen mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, was sich gerade ereignet hatte. Vertauscht! So etwas passierte ihm nicht. Nicht _ihm. _

Nach diesem Vorfall war Severus wieder hellwach. Das Adrenalin schärfte seine Sinne. Noch einmal würde ihm so eine Peinlichkeit nicht passieren. Die Wut, die noch immer erbarmungslos an seiner Selbstbeherrschung nagte, drohte immer wieder, die Kontrolle über ihn zu erlangen, doch er konnte dies weiterhin verhindern.

Schweigend arbeiteten die beiden weiter. Draußen wurde es dunkel und der Trank neigte sich seiner Fertigstellung zu. Die Mondfinsternis hatte begonnen und mit ihr kam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in Severus auf. Er hatte sich auf einen Stuhl am Nebentisch niedergelassen, während Hermine den Trank weiter rührte.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Die Wut war zwar noch präsent, aber nun erschien es ihm, als ob sich eine Art Schleier auf dieses Gefühl gelegt hatte. Normalerweise war dies der Effekt, den der Trank auf ihn ausübte, aber dieses Mal hatte Severus ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Hermine bemerkte von all dem nichts. Sie hatte Severus' Verhalten auf einen schlechten Tag geschoben – beim Mittagessen hatte sie von Minerva gehört, dass es einen Zwischenfall in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gegeben hatte: Ein Slytherin hatte einen Gryffindor provoziert, woraufhin dieser ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hatte. Die Stunde hatte damit geendet, dass Severus die Klasse entlassen und den Jungen aus seinem Haus auf die Krankenstation hatte bringen müssen.

Hermine seufzte lautlos. Nicht, dass es bei ihr perfekt lief. Auch in ihren Unterrichtsstunden musste sie permanent darauf achten, dass sich die Gryffindors und die Slytherins aus dem sechsten Jahrgang nicht an die Gurgel gingen, oder besser gesagt, die Tränke der anderen manipulierten. In den anderen Jahrgängen war es nicht so extrem, auch wenn Hermine noch aus ihrer Schulzeit wusste, dass es so etwas wie eine ‚Erbfeindschaft' zwischen den beiden Häusern gab. Was jedoch im sechsten Jahrgang abging, grenzte fast schon an Wahnsinn. Bei Gelegenheit wollte Hermine darüber mit Minerva sprechen.

Ihr Blick wanderte auf die Kristallkugel, die Severus ihr hingestellt hatte, als die Mondfinsternis begonnen hatte. Dank eines Zauberspruchs zeigte die Kugel den Mond in Echtzeit. Somit war es ihr möglich, die letzte Zutat – einen Tropfen Drachenblut – hinzuzugeben, sobald der Mond vollständig vom Erdschatten verdeckt wurde.

Während sie weiter umrührte, reflektierte sie über ihre bisherige Zeit als Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Noch wenige Tage bis zu den Herbstferien. Die Wochen waren so schnell vorbei gegangen, dass sie kaum zum Nachdenken gekommen war. Sie hatte sich mit ihren Kollegen angefreundet – die Ausnahme saß ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt – und die Schüler hatten sie weitestgehend akzeptiert. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Severus nicht mehr Zaubertränke unterrichtete, erschien den Schülern Hermines Unterricht wie eine Befreiung und viele legten sich ins Zeug, um zu zeigen, dass sie in ihrem Unterricht mitkamen.

Obwohl Hermine diese Art von Bestätigung sehr gut tat, so fühlte sie sich dennoch nicht wirklich wohl. Dies lag vor allem an der ablehnenden Haltung ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränke-Lehrers. Er gab ihr permanent das Gefühl, ein Eindringling zu sein. Unerwünscht. Dieses Gefühl nährte Zweifel in ihr, ob es nicht doch eine falsche, übereilte Entscheidung gewesen war, die Stelle anzunehmen.

Erneut seufzte Hermine und schob diese Gedanken beiseite. Sie musste sich nun auf den Trank konzentrieren, schließlich war er sehr wichtig für Allison Grey. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Kristallkugel sagte ihr, dass der Augenblick der vollständigen Mondfinsternis fast da war.

Schließlich schob sich die Erde exakt zwischen Sonne und Mond. Hermine ließ das Blut in den Trank tropfen. Genau einen Tropfen. Der Trank brodelte kurz auf und färbte sich anschließend in ein dunkles Grün.

„Geschafft!" meinte Hermine erleichtert, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen vernahm sie das Geräusch von Stoff, der aneinander gerieben wurde. Sie drehte sich um und ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Professor!"

Als Hermine mit ihrem Trank beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte Severus festgestellt, dass es ihm rapide schlechter ging. Er fühlte sich benommen, das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Bauch verwandelte sich in eine bittere Übelkeit.

Er bekam nur noch am Rande mit, wie Hermine verkündete, dass der Trank fertig war. Wie eine eisige Welle wurde Severus von etwas überrollt, was er im ersten Moment nicht einordnen konnte. Dann ebbte die Welle ab und hinterließ ein Chaos aus Emotionen, die ihn zu ersticken drohten. Sein Kreislauf gab nach und er rutschte seitwärts vom Stuhl. Noch bevor er den Boden berührte, wurde es um ihn herum schwarz.

„Professor!" Mit einem Satz kniete Hermine neben ihm und rüttelte an seiner Schulter. „Professor, hören Sie mich?"

Severus gab keine Antwort. Ein leichtes Gefühl von Panik ergriff Hermine. Was sollte sie tun? Wenn sie jetzt zu Poppy lief, musste sie ihn hier alleine lassen. Doch was, wenn etwas in dieser Zeit passierte? Nein, sie konnte hier vorerst nicht weg.

„Professor?" Sie fühlte nach seinem Puls und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er noch vorhanden und sogar recht stark war. Was zum Henker war mit ihm passiert?

„Professor?" Noch immer keine Reaktion. „Severus?"

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

_Da ich gestern Abend weiter geschrieben habe, dachte ich mir, dass ich das nächste Chap on stelle, denn Chap 14 ist jetzt fertig. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und sagt mir doch büdde, was ihr davon haltet! Damit würdet ihr mich gaaanz glücklich machen ;)_

* * *

Dunkelheit.

Um ihn herum Chaos. Was fühlte er? Fühlte er überhaupt? Oder fühlte es sich so an, wenn alles vorbei war? Severus war orientierungslos. Dann hörte er, wie aus weiter Ferne, eine Stimme seinen Namen sagen. Diese Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, fast schon vertraut. In seinem Unterbewusstsein drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus der diese Stimme kam. Er streckte die Hand nach dieser vagen Vertrautheit aus und...

Erschrocken riss Severus die Augen auf und im schwachen Licht des Kerkers sah er verschwommen ein Gesicht über sich. Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, um dieses Gesicht wieder zu erkennen.

„Severus", sagte Hermine erneut und war erleichtert, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

Durch die erneute Nennung seines Namens assoziierte er die Stimme, die er in der Dunkelheit gehört hatte, mit ihr. Granger.

Severus wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als ihn eine Welle von Wut überrollte und ihm innerlich die Luft abschnürte. Er stemmte sich nach oben und als Hermine fürsorglich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, wischte er diese mit einem aggressiven Knurren weg. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an", zischte er und zog sich mit Mühe in eine sitzende Position.

Hermine kniete erschrocken vor ihm. Sie hatte nicht mit solch einer Geste von ihm gerechnet.

Severus ließ plötzlich den Kopf hängen, das Gesicht durch seine schwarzen Haare verdeckt, und ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper.

„Severus?" fragte sie erneut, dieses Mal um einiges vorsichtiger.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und sein Anblick ließ Hermine scharf einatmen. Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinab. Dann noch eine. Und eine weitere.

Er konnte nicht begreifen, was gerade mit ihm geschah. Vor einem Augenblick noch hätte er am liebsten alles in Stücke geschlagen und nun spürte er nur noch Schmerz und Leid. So intensiv, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Hinzu kam nun auch noch das Gefühl von Scham, dass er vor den Augen seiner Kollegin einen solchen Zusammenbruch durchmachte.

Hastig wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und rappelte sich auf, taumelte Richtung Tür.

„Severus, warten Sie!" Hermine sprang auf und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Sie musste verhindern, dass er in diesem Zustand im Schloss herumlief. Geistesgegenwärtig war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass ihn kein Schüler mehr ernst nehmen würde, für den Fall, dass er gesehen wurde, wie er weinend durch Hogwarts lief.

„Lassen Sie mich", schluchzte er und schob sie unsanft zur Seite, bevor sie reagieren konnte. Perplex blickte sie ihm hinterher, bevor sie ihm folgte und feststellte, dass er sich in seine Räumlichkeiten zurückgezogen hatte. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. ‚Gut, zumindest schon mal keine Peinlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit!' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Unschlüssig hielt sie vor seiner Tür inne, welche halb offen stand. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ohne Weiteres in seine Privatsphäre eindringen durfte. Andererseits war dies ein Notfall und sie musste herausfinden, was mit Severus los war.

Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und sah sich nach ihrem Kollegen um. Dabei glitt ihr Blick über das Chaos, das Severus wenige Stunden zuvor hinterlassen hatte. Nun war sie sich sicher, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

„Severus?" fragte sie leise, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

Aus dem Nebenraum hörte sie ein schwaches Wimmern und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich eine eiskalte Hand um ihr Herz legen.

Severus' Räume waren nur schwach erleuchtet – nicht, dass es Hermine wunderte – aber dieses schwummrige Licht veranlasste sie, sich mehr tastend als wirklich sehend in Richtung dieses Wimmerns bewegen.

In diesem Zimmer, welches Hermine mit zusammengekniffenen Augen als Schlafzimmer identifizierte, brannte lediglich eine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch.

„Severus?" fragte sie erneut, weil sie ihn nicht sah.

Erneut erklang das Wimmern und Hermine ortete es aus Richtung Bett. Langsam, um nicht über etwas zu stolpern, ging sie um das Bett herum.

Da saß er. Die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, zusammengekauert.

Hermine kniete sich mit etwas Abstand auf den Boden und rutschte ein Stückchen näher. „Severus", sagte sie leise und erschrak selbst, als Severus zusammenzuckte und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen von ihr abrückte.

„Severus, ich bin es. Hermine. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben." Sie redete langsam und versuchte, so viel Fürsorge wie möglich in ihre Stimme zu legen.

Diese Situation war skurril. Der sonst so unnahbare Zaubertrankmeister kauerte vor ihr und zitterte vor Angst. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass hier etwas gründlich schief lief.

„Ich... ich..." brachte er mit brüchiger Stimme hervor und schlug die Hände vor Augen.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Instinktiv näherte sie sich ihm noch ein Stück, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Erneut zuckte er zusammen, jedoch wich er nicht zurück. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, niemand tut Ihnen etwas..."

„Zu viel... auf einmal..." Sie sah, dass es ihn viel Anstrengung kostete, diese Worte auszusprechen. Hermine schaltete ihr Denken aus, als sie ihn in ihre Arme zog. Mit Denken würde sie eh nichts erreichen, denn das, was hier geschah, ging über ihr Fassungsvermögen hinaus.

Sie spürte, sie er seine Arme um sie schlang und sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihr festklammerte. Hermine wiegte ihn hin und her, wie man ein kleines Kind hin und her wog, um es zu beruhigen, wenn es einen Alptraum gehabt hatte.

Das Zittern in Severus' Körper ebbte langsam ab, was nicht hieß, dass die Tränen versiegten. Immer wieder fühlte Hermine, wie feuchte Tränen auf ihre Halsbeuge tropften, wo Severus sein Gesicht vergraben hatte.

„Es tut so weh..." flüsterte er nach einer Weile.

„Was tut Ihnen weh?" fragte Hermine besorgt und konnte nicht widerstehen, seine Haare zurückzustreichen. Ein Teil ihres Bewusstseins bemerkte, dass seine Haare weich und geschmeidig waren, gar nicht so fettig wie es immer den Anschein hatte.

„Erinnerungen..." antwortete er atemlos, schmiegte sich noch enger an sie.

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Erst jetzt realisierte, wie nah sie einander waren. Sein Atem an ihrem Hals, seine Arme um ihre Taille, sein Körper neben ihrem. ‚Merlin, dieser Mann riecht gut', stellte sie in Gedanken fest und bekämpfte den aufkommenden Drang, hysterisch los zu kichern.

Diese Situation war absurd. Was auch immer es war, das ihn beeinflusst hatte – es musste irgendwie auf sie abfärben, da war sie sich sicher!

Sie schüttelte diese Gedanken ab, konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Kollegen. „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie nach einer Zeit des Schweigens.

„Ich glaube... der Trank... gegenteiliger Effekt...", murmelte Severus gegen ihren Hals.

„Trank?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was für einen Trank meinen Sie?"

„Trank um... Gefühle zu unterdrücken."

Die Erkenntnis traf Hermine wie einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Den Emotionlos-Trank?"

Er nickte nur.

„Wie lange nehmen Sie ihn schon?"

„Viel zu lange..."

„Wie lange?"

„Seitdem der Krieg vorbei ist...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Sie schluckte schwer und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Das Zeug macht süchtig! Und es könnte Sie umbringen!"

Die Antwort, die er gab, beschwor einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals herauf: „Dann wäre es wenigstens vorbei."

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

_Der nächste Morgen... Büdde reviewen (was für ein Wort oO') ;)  
_

* * *

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und war im ersten Moment irritiert. Wo war sie? Sie registrierte einen Druck auf ihrer Schulter und blickte neben sich. Dort lag Severus und schlief friedlich. Ihr fiel alles wieder ein. Der Trank, Severus' emotionaler Zusammenbruch, das Schlafzimmer. 

Nachdem sie Severus im Schlafzimmer gefunden und beruhigt hatte, war es ihr gelungen, ihn auf sein Bett zu verfrachten. Als sie hatte gehen wollen, hatte er sie gebeten zu bleiben. Und so hatte sie sich neben ihn gelegt und ihn so lange gehalten, bis er irgendwann völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Kurz danach musste auch sie eingenickt sein.

Der Hauch eines Lächelns flog über ihr Gesicht, als sie den schlafenden Severus neben sich betrachtete. Wenn er so entspannt war wie jetzt, dann sah er viel weniger bösartig aus. Der verkniffene Ausdruck um seinen Mund herum war verschwunden und zum ersten Mal sah Hermine ihren Kollegen ohne die Maske, die er normalerweise trug.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihr früher als Schülerin teilweise richtig Angst eingejagt hatte aufgrund seines durchdringenden Blickes und der eisernen Mine. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass er nicht imstande war, Gefühle zu zeigen, geschweige denn überhaupt zu haben. Außer natürlich Ärger, wenn er sich über irgendwelche Schüler aufgeregt hatte. Er war immer unnahbar gewesen. Bis zum gestrigen Abend.

Sie hatte die andere Seite des Severus Snape kennen gelernt, wenn auch nicht freiwillig, und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihr sympathischer geworden war – falls man bei Severus Snape von Sympathie sprechen konnte.

Ein kalter Schauer lief Hermine über den Rücken, als sie sich erinnerte, dass er nun bereits seit mehreren Jahren den Emotionslos-Trank zu sich nahm. Sie hatte diesen Trank bereits selbst für sich gebraut, als sie nach Harrys Tod und dem Ende ihrer Freundschaft zu Ron seelisch am Ende gewesen war. Doch sie hatte ihn nur kurzzeitig zu sich genommen, um ihre Gedanken und Gefühle neutral betrachten und neu ordnen zu können.

Die Vorstellung, dass Severus scheinbar nicht mehr ohne diesen Trank zurechtkam, verursachte Übelkeit in ihr. Er musste damit aufhören! Je früher, desto besser.

_Dann wäre es wenigstens vorbei._

Dieser Satz von ihm schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie musterte erneut den Mann, der neben ihr lag. War er wirklich so verzweifelt?

Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sprach von Verständnis für seine Situation. Er war Ex-Todesser, rief sich Hermine in Erinnerung. Ex-Todesser, Ex-Spion und hatte vermutlich während des Krieges viel Schlimmes durchmachen müssen. Sie selbst hatte nach dem Krieg für eine kurze Zeit ihren Lebensmut verloren, jedoch hatte sie sich in ihr Zaubertrankstudium gestürzt, um diese selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Und es war ihr gelungen. Irgendwann hatte sie wieder begonnen zu _leben_, und sie war froh, dass diese Entwicklung stattgefunden hatte.

Was war es nur, dass diesen Mann so verzweifeln ließ?

Eine Bewegung neben ihr riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

Severus brummte im Halbschlaf und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Doch plötzlich schreckte er hoch und starrte Hermine an, als wäre sie ein Geist.

„Was machen Sie hier?!" Seine Stimme hatte noch nicht ganz den harten Ton angenommen, der sonst darin mitschwang, aber Hermine musste zugeben, dass er auf dem besten Wege dahin war.

„Erinnern Sie sich an nichts?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Severus setzte sich auf und rieb sich über die Stirn. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung an den Vorabend wieder, jedoch nur bruchstückhaft. „Nicht ganz... Was ist passiert?"

„Anscheinend hat der Emotionslos-Trank, den Sie nehmen, Nebenwirkungen entwickelt. Sie hatten einen Zusammenbruch."

„Und was machen Sie hier?" Er starrte sie noch immer an und gab ihr das Gefühl, völlig fehl am Platz zu sein. Nicht, dass sie das nicht war.

„Ich habe...", sie seufzte, „Sie davon abgehalten, sich etwas anzutun."

Schweigen.

In Severus schien es zu arbeiten. „Lassen Sie mich allein", presste er schließlich mit gesenktem Blick hervor.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass..."

„Raus!" zischte er und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

Hermine schluckte und erhob sich vom Bett. Einen Augenblick zögerte, als wolle sie noch etwas sagen, entsann sich jedoch eines Besseren und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Einen Moment später hörte Severus, wie die Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten ins Schloss fiel.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen sank er rückwärts aufs Bett und hielt sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht, als könne er auf diese Weise die Augen vor der Realität verschließen. Doch es half alles nichts, er musste sich dem stellen, was in der Nacht passiert war.

Merlin, er hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren. So etwas war noch nie geschehen. Er, der sich immer perfekt unter Kontrolle hatte. Da er den Emotionslos-Trank noch nicht genommen hatte an diesem Tag, spürte er jede einzelne seiner Emotionen klar und deutlich. Etwas, das er immer versucht hatte zu umgehen.

Er war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er noch nie gut mit Gefühlen hatte umgehen können, aber da die ganze Sache eskaliert war, wurde es Zeit, es zu lernen.

In diesem Augenblick spürte er viele gegenteilige Gefühle. Wut, weil er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Scham, weil dies vor den Augen von Hermine Granger geschehen war. Erleichterung, weil er nun wusste, dass er noch fühlen konnte. Angst, weil er nicht wusste, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Und schließlich Überreste eines Gefühls, das er mühsam als Dankbarkeit identifizierte. Ja, er war ihr dankbar. Wie lange hatte er dieses Gefühl schon nicht mehr gespürt? Wenn er ehrlich war, war es sehr lange her...

Diese Gefühle verwirrten ihn. Wie sollte er denn gleichzeitig mit ihnen klarkommen? Mit Wut kam er klar, das realisierte er jetzt. Auch wenn ihm bewusst wurde, dass diese Gefühl überwog, wenn es sogar durch die Betäubung des Emotionslos-Trankes durchgedrungen war.

Diese Erkenntnis machte ihn auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise traurig.

Severus rappelte sich auf und ging hinüber ins Badezimmer. Er wagte es kaum, in den Spiegel zu blicken, und als er es schließlich doch tat, bereute er es augenblicklich. Sein äußerer Zustand unterstrich nur noch deutlicher, wie er sich fühlte.

Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Müde blickte er sein Spiegelbild an und erkannte, dass er dringend Schlaf nötig hatte. Vielleicht konnte er ausgeruht besser über die Dinge nachdenken.

Zurück im Schlafzimmer blickte Severus auf die Uhr an seinem Nachttisch. Es war Zeit für das Frühstück. Er griff nach seiner Robe – er musste sie gestern Nacht irgendwann ausgezogen haben, denn sie lag neben seinem Bett – und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Viele Augenpaare folgten ihm, wenn auch möglichst unauffällig, als er nach vorne zum Lehrertisch marschierte. Sein Schritt war nicht ganz so energisch wie sonst, aber er versuchte, eine gewisse Würde in seinen Gang zu legen. Er hatte keine Lust, dass am nächsten Tag die ganze Schule über ihn spekulierte.

Am Lehrertisch angekommen, begegnete sein Blick dem von Hermine, die sich schnell etwas anderes angezogen hatte und dann zum Frühstück gekommen war. Er deutete ein Nicken an – das äußerste an Zeichen der Dankbarkeit, zu dem er momentan in der Lage war – und ging zu Albus hinüber. Hermine sah, wie er mit dem Schulleiter redete. Severus sah schlecht aus, befand sie mit leichter Besorgnis. ‚Kein Wunder, nach so einer Nacht.'

Sie blickte auf, als er mit wehendem Umhang an ihr vorbei wieder Richtung Ausgang eilte.

Er wollte möglichst schnell hier raus, weg von den vielen Beobachtern, einfach nur noch schlafen.

Schwer seufzend setzte er sich auf sein Bett und stützte den Kopf in seinen Händen ab. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm alles über den Kopf wuchs. Dieses Chaos von Gefühlen... es war zu viel von ihm.

Und obwohl er wusste, dass er es nicht tun sollte, griff er nach einer kleinen Phiole auf seinem Nachttisch...

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

_Eine kleine Abendlektüre... und ein kleiner Zeitsprung... ;)_

* * *

„Bis zur nächsten Woche hätte ich gerne zwei Rollen Pergament über die Zubereitung, die Wirkungsweise und die Gefahren des Vielsafttranks", verkündete Hermine am Ende des Unterrichts des siebten Jahrgangs. „Schönes Wochenende!"

Schwatzend machten sich die Schüler auf in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Es war Freitagnachmittag und Zaubertränke war das letzte Fach für diesen Tag.

Auch Hermine seufzte erleichtert. Dies war das erste Wochenende des Schuljahres, an dem sie so gut wie nichts zu tun hatte. Der Unterricht war seit Wochen vorbereitet und die letzten Aufsätze hatte sie an diesem Morgen zurückgegeben. Nun freute sie sich auf ein gemütliches Wochenende, an dem sie entspannen konnte.

Zwar fand in einer halben Stunde noch eine Lehrerkonferenz statt, doch diese würde nicht allzu lange dauern, da Albus lediglich eine Reflexion über das vergangene Quartal erwartete.

Sie räumte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ den Unterrichtsraum. Als sie im Lehrerzimmer eintraf, waren die meisten ihrer Kollegen bereits da. Severus war einer von ihnen, doch als sie sich auf ihren Platz ihm gegenüber setzte, wandte er demonstrativ den Kopf zur Seite und wich ihrem Blick aus.

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Laune augenblicklich schlechter wurde, also holte sie einmal tief Luft und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Gespräch neben ihr zu. Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin, ihren Blick immer wieder über ihren Kollegen gleiten zu lassen.

Severus sah noch immer nicht gesund aus, stellte sie fest. Ob er weiterhin dieses Zeug nahm? Dieser Gedanke schoss ihr so plötzlich durch den Kopf, dass sie Mühe hatte, ihr Entsetzen zu verbergen. Was, wenn ja? Er wusste doch genau, dass die Einnahme ernste Konsequenzen haben konnte.

Als Albus das Lehrerzimmer betrat, machte sich Hermine eine kurze gedankliche Notiz, Severus auf den Trank anzusprechen.

„Meine lieben Kollegen, willkommen zur ersten Konferenz dieses Jahres", sagte Albus, der am Kopfende des langen Tisches Platz genommen hatte, und schenkte der Runde ein fröhliches Lächeln. „Ich bitte nun jeden von Ihnen um ein kurzes Statement bezüglich des vergangenen Quartals. Minerva?"

Geduldig ließ Hermine die Vorträge ihrer Kollegen über sich ergehen, bis sie schließlich selbst an der Reihe war. „Nun, ich bin positiv überrascht. Es gab zwar im sechsten Jahrgang zwei Vorfälle, bei denen ein Kessel explodierte, jedoch geschah das, weil Toby und Alex McInn bei beiden Malen die Kessel der Slytherins manipuliert haben."

„Sie sollten Ihre Gryffindors besser unter Kontrolle halten", vernahm sie eine leise, schneidende Stimme. Severus. Er besaß noch immer diese eigenartige Fähigkeit, selbst im leisesten Flüsterton von allen verstanden zu werden.

Hermine setzte ihre freundlichstes Lächeln auf und entgegnete: „Das hätte ich nicht gemusst, wenn _Ihre_ Slytherins die beiden nicht bis zum Gehtnichtmehr provoziert hätten."

„Dann haben Sie die Klasse eindeutig nicht im Griff." Das erste Mal, seit sie diesen Raum betreten hatte, blickte er ihr in die Augen.

Das streitlustige Glänzen, das sie darin erkennen konnte, stachelte ihren gryffindorschen Gerechtigkeitssinn erst an. „Ich denke, ich habe meine Klassen besser im Griff als Sie es jemals hatten."

Severus stieß ein abfälliges Schnauben aus. „Glauben Sie? Bei Ihnen herrscht doch kaum Disziplin. Sie lassen doch alles durchgehen."

„Bei mir herrscht sehr wohl Disziplin und ich habe auch schon Hauspunkte abgezogen."

„Uh, Hauspunkte", spöttelte er. „Welch eine Disziplinarmaßnahme..."

„Ich sehe es eher als Aufgabe, meine Schüler zu motivieren, anstatt sie zu disziplinieren."

„Disziplin ist die notwendige Voraussetzung, um Zaubertränke zu brauen."

„Motivation auch!"

„Dass sie das Privileg haben, auf diese Schule zu gehen, sollte Motivation genug sein."

„Das sehe ich aber anders", gab Hermine betont ruhig zurück. „Erst, wenn Schüler genügend Motivation entwickeln, stellt sich auch die benötigte Disziplin ein. Dass Sie das anders sehen, verwundert mich nicht."

„Zweifeln Sie meine Unterrichtsmethoden an?" zischte er wütend.

„Ich halte es lediglich nicht für richtig, den Schülern so sehr Angst einzujagen, dass sie sich nicht trauen, im Unterricht einmal etwas zu sagen, oder dass sie laufend Tränke falsch brauen, weil sie sich nicht trauen, zu fragen, wenn sie sich unsicher sind." Dass sie sich damit auf Neville Longbottom bezog, war allen in diesem Raum klar.

Severus funkelte sie aufgebracht an und wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als Albus dazwischenging. „Ich denke, wir sind nicht hier, um irgendwelche Diskussionen über die Unterrichtsführung zu besprechen", sagte er vorsichtig und warf Severus einen warnenden Blick zu, der diesen mit einem Zähneknirschen akzeptierte.

Innerlich konnte sich Hermine einen kleinen Jubel nicht verkneifen. Vielleicht lernte Severus jetzt endlich, dass sie nicht mehr die kleine Schülerin von früher war, die sich von ihm einschüchtern ließ.

Die übrigen Kollegen hatten den Wortwechsel der beiden schweigend und überrascht beobachtet. Dass Hermine es wagte, sich mit dem ungeliebten Kerkerkollegen anzulegen, führte nur dazu, dass ihr Respekt ihr gegenüber stieg. Minerva konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verbergen.

„Minerva", meinte Albus schließlich nach ein paar Augenblicken des Schweigens, „du hattest ebenfalls noch ein Anliegen."

Die Lehrerin nickte und wandte sich an die Runde. „Nun, ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, das Amt als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor niederzulegen."

Wumm. Das saß. Alle blickten sie erstaunt an, von Professor Flitwick kam ein überraschtes Quieken.

„Natürlich nur", fuhr Minerva fort, „wenn sich eine passende Vertretung für mich fände." Sie wandte den Blick auf die neben ihr sitzende Hermine und nach einigen Sekunden wurde dieser klar, worauf Minerva hinauswollte.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue deutete Hermine auf sich und Minerva nickte. „Ja, Sie! Zum einen sind Sie eine Gryffindor, zum anderen sind Sie sehr verantwortungsbewusst und bei den Schülern doch sehr beliebt, wie ich das mitbekommen habe. Und außerdem haben Sie gerade eben wieder einmal bewiesen, dass Sie mir eine würdige Vertreterin wären." Schmunzelnd blickte Minerva zwischen ihr und Severus hin und her, woraufhin Hermine einen Laut ausstieß, der einem unterdrückten Lachen am ehesten nahe kam. Den finsteren Blick, den ihr Severus daraufhin zuwarf, ignorierte sie einfach.

„Okay", antwortete sie aus ihrer Intuition heraus, noch bevor sie wirklich nachgedacht hatte. „Ich würde es machen."

Minerva strahlte. „Mir fällt wirklich ein Stein vom Herzen, wissen Sie das, Hermine?"

„Ich denke, Minerva wird Ihnen alles Wichtige erklären", meinte Albus lächelnd. „Sie sagen mir dann Bescheid, wann sie diese Aufgabe letztlich übernehmen."

Hermine nickte, nun jedoch war sie es, die Severus Blick auswich. Was hatte sie sich da eingebrockt? Zwar fühlte sie sich der Aufgabe an sich gewachsen, jedoch dämmerte ihr erst jetzt, dass zu dieser Aufgabe auch das konstante Auseinandersetzen mit Severus gehörte. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, wie oft Minerva und Severus während ihrer Schulzeit aneinander geraten waren. ‚Oh, Merlin...' seufzte sie lautlos.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

_Achtung: Kapitel 11 und 12 gehen gleichzeitig online._

* * *

Nachdem die Konferenz beendet worden war, nahm Minerva ihre junge Kollegin augenblicklich in Beschlag und führte sie in die Führung des Hauses Gryffindor ein. Somit wurde Hermines Plan, Severus nach dem Trank zu fragen, zerschlagen.

Gegen neun Uhr machte sich Hermine auf in ihre Räumlichkeiten, nachdem sie von Minerva alles Wichtige hatte erklärt bekommen. Während des Abendessens, das eine kurze Pause dargestellt hatte, war ihr aufgefallen, dass Severus am Tisch fehlte und somit hatte sie sich konzentrieren müssen, Minervas Ausführungen zu folgen, weil sich ein kleiner Teil ihres Bewusstseins immer wieder mit Severus beschäftigte.

Sie stand bereits vor ihrer Wohnungstür, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie zu unruhig war, um sich in ihren Sessel zu setzen und ein wenig zu lesen, wie sie es vorgehabt hatte. Kurzentschlossen drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung Kerker. Vielleicht konnte ein Beruhigungstrank Abhilfe schaffen. Das Brauen des Trankes würde sie noch einmal zusätzlich beruhigen. Das hatte Hermine bereits zu Anfang ihres Studiums herausgefunden – sobald sie vor dem Kessel stand und Zutaten abwog, war ihr Verstand frei von Dingen, die sie belasteten.

Sie öffnete die Tür des Labors und schaute direkt in ein Augenpaar, das ebenso wie sie Überraschung zeigte. Doch schnell sprachen Severus Augen eine ganz andere Sprache. „Was machen Sie hier?" fragte er unfreundlich und umrundete den Tisch.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr die Sicht auf den Trank, den er da gerade braute, verbergen wollte. „Das ist genauso mein Labor wie Ihres." Sie kam näher und versuchte, einen Blick auf Severus' Kessel zu erhaschen. Tatsächlich – er versuchte, ihr mit seinem Körper den Blick darauf zu versperren. Doch dies war gar nicht nötig, damit Hermine wusste, was er braute. Sein Verhalten war Erklärung genug.

„Sie brauen noch immer den Emotionslos-Trank", stellte sie fest und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper.

„Selbst wenn es so wäre, es ginge Sie nichts an", blaffte er zurück.

„Das tut es sehr wohl! Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie sich jemand vor meinen Augen zugrunde richtet!" erwiderte sie lauter.

Severus baute sich vor ihr auf. „Oh, stimmt. Ich hatte ja vergessen, dass Sie eine _Gryffindor_ sind", er spie das Wort Gryffindor förmlich aus. „Sie mutige und fürsorgliche Seele. Lernen Sie endlich, dass es Dinge gibt, die Sie nichts angehen. Oder suchen Sie sich jemand anderem, an dem Sie Ihr Helfer-Syndrom auslassen können. Nur an mir bitte nicht!"

Im ersten Moment wollte Hermine darauf etwas erwidern, doch dann realisierte sie, dass seine Worte sie sehr getroffen hatten. Das war also der Dank, wenn man sich um jemanden Sorgen machte... Sie fühlte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen und wandte ihren Blick ab.

„Sie elender, mieser Bastard", presste sie hervor und flüchtete aus dem Raum.

Perplex blickte Severus ihr hinterher. Seine Wut war von einem auf den anderen Augenblick verflogen. Was hatte er nun schon wieder angerichtet? Langsam ließ er sich auf dem nächststehenden Stuhl nieder und starrte auf seine Hände. Erneut vermischten sich unzählige Gedanken und Gefühle, ließen ihm flau in der Magengegend werden. Er setzte den Trank, der gerade fertig geworden war, als Hermine hereingeplatzt war, von der Feuerstelle und begab sich schnurstracks in seine Räume, wo er sich eine Phiole Schlaftrank genehmigte und sich dann in sein Bett legte. Wenige Augenblicke später war er eingeschlafen.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

_Achtung: Kapitel 11 und 12 gehen gleichzeitig online. _

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte es laut an die Tür seiner Wohnung. Noch etwas benommen rappelte Severus sich auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Erst kurz nach sieben. Wer bei Merlin wollte so früh etwas von ihm? Wehe, derjenige hatte keine gute Entschuldigung, ihn so früh aus dem Schlaf zu reißen? 

Er schlang sich seinen schwarzen Morgenmantel um den Körper und eilte zur Tür.

„Albus", stöhnte er, als er öffnete. „Was gibt es so dringendes, das nicht warten konnte, bis ich aufgestanden bin?"

„Dies hier", antwortete der Schulleiter in für ihn ungewöhnlich strengem Tonfall und hielt eine Phiole mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit hoch.

Severus zählte eins und eins zusammen, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er zischte wütend: „Diese Granger, ich werde sie..."

„GAR NICHTS WIRST DU", donnerte Albus, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich hatte zufallen lassen. „Es war richtig von ihr, zu mir zu kommen und mir von deiner Hirnlosigkeit zu berichten! Ist dir überhaupt klar, was du da machst?!"

„Bei allem Respekt, Albus", erwiderte Severus hitzig, „es ist MEIN Leben und es ist MEINE Sache, wie ich damit umgehe."

„Nicht, solange ich dein Vorgesetzter und Freund bin! Ich kenne dich, seit du als Schüler auf diese Schule gekommen bist. Ich weiß, dass du es keineswegs einfach hattest – im Gegenteil. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so feige bist und dich in die Einnahme dieses Trankes flüchtest!!"

Feige. Mit offenem Mund starrte Severus den Schulleiter an. Wie aus weiter Entfernung schien das Wort an sein Bewusstsein zu dringen. Feige.

Albus fuhr fort. „Wieso bist du nicht zu mir gekommen, als du merktest, dass du nicht mehr klarkommst? Oder zu Poppy, oder sonst jemandem? Wieso glaubst du eigentlich immer, dass du Probleme alleine bewältigen musst? Dass dir niemand helfen kann?"

„Eben gerade WEIL MIR NIEMAND HELFEN KANN", platzte es aus Severus heraus. „ICH HASSE MICH SELBST FÜR DIE DINGE, DIE ICH GETAN HABE. ICH KANN DAS GESICHT NICHT MEHR ERTRAGEN, DAS ICH SEHE, WENN ICH IN DEN SPIEGEL BLICKE. ICH KANN DIE GEFÜHLE NICHT MEHR ERTRAGEN, DIE MICH JEDEN ABEND HEIMSUCHEN, SOBALD ICH AUCH NUR MAL EINEN AUGENBLICK RUHE HABE. ICH ERSTICKE DARAN!!"

Betroffen, weil er nun Gewissheit darüber hatte, was Severus belastete, räusperte sich Albus. „Severus, lass mich ehrlich sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir helfen soll. Aber ich weiß, dass du diesen Trank nicht mehr nehmen wirst."

„Du kannst nicht..."

„Zur Not sperre ich dich in irgendeiner kleinen Kammer ein und warte, bis die Entzugserscheinungen vorüber sind! Zur Not lasse ich das Labor versiegeln, so dass niemand mehr hinein kann! Glaube mir, ich habe Mittel und Wege, dich davon abzuhalten, den Trank weiterhin zu nehmen."

Severus ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel am Kamin sinken und verbarg das Gesicht in beiden Händen. Nach einer Weile schaute er auf. „Lässt du mich bitte alleine, Albus?"

„Du wirst diesen Trank nicht mehr nehmen?"

Schweigen. Dann... „Du weißt, dass das nicht einfach ist."

„Und du weißt auch, dass du nicht alleine bist." Mit diesen Worten verließ Albus den Raum und ließ Severus mit seinen Gedanken allein.

tbc

* * *

_Tja, schaut so aus, als wäre unser lieber Sevi zu weit gegangen. Hermine hat die Konseqenzen aus seinem Verhalten gezogen. Severus wäre jedoch nicht Severus, wenn er das kommentarlos hinnehmen würde. Und Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie klein beigeben würde... _


	13. Chapter 13

_So, ich hab meine mündliche Abiturprüfung hinter mich gebracht und hab endlich wieder Zeit für andere Dinge! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schönen Samstag!_

* * *

Während den Mahlzeiten war Severus nicht anwesend und Hermine machte sich beim Mittagessen bereits Sorgen um den Mann, der sonst neben ihr am Tisch saß. Als er beim Abendessen noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war, erkundigte sie sich bei Albus nach seinem Verbleib. Er setzte sie darüber in Kenntnis, dass er mit Severus geredet hatte und vermutete, dass er nun an Entzugserscheinungen litt. 

„Wie sehen diese Entzugserscheinungen aus?" fragte Hermine besorgt. Obwohl sie viel über diesen Trank wusste, waren die Informationen über Langzeiteinnahme spärlich, dafür war der Trank im Endeffekt zu gefährlich, um dies zu testen.

„Nun", begann Albus und nippte an seinem Kürbissaft, „zuerst treten körperliche Entzugserscheinungen zum Vorschein. Der Patient fühlt sich schwach und ihm ist übel. Anschließend muss er sich den Gefühlen stellen, die er so lange Zeit unterdrückt hat. Dies ist wohl das schwierigste, weil man mit der Zeit verlernt, mit ihnen umzugehen."

„Glauben Sie..." Die Frage, die Hermine im Kopf herumspukte, drängte an die Oberfläche. „Glauben Sie, er könnte sich etwas antun?"

Der Schulleiter schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Ich habe ihn zwar heute als feige bezeichnet, aber das ist er letztlich nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass er den Problemen auf diese Weise aus dem Weg gehen würde. Das einzige, was ich mir vorstellen könnte, ist, dass er sich nun erst einmal für eine Weile komplett zurückzieht und dass es ihm sehr schwer fallen wird, wieder in ein normales Leben zurückzukehren."

„Das heißt, er wird noch unausstehlicher als sonst sein", seufzte sie.

„Er ist nicht der Mensch, der er vorgibt zu sein. Hinter seiner harten Schale verbirgt sich ein weicher Kern. Er wurde viel zu selten als der Mensch akzeptiert, der er ist, weshalb es ihm schwer fällt, zu sich selbst zu finden. Er weiß nicht, wer er ist. Und deshalb kommt er nicht mit seinen Gefühlen klar, weil er sie nie als Teil von sich akzeptiert hat."

Deutlich konnte Hermine die väterliche Liebe Albus' zu seinem Schützling aus seinen Worten heraushören. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Albus niemals etwas ohne Grund tat – Severus Snape trotz aller Vorbehalte als Lehrer in Hogwarts einzustellen gehörte dazu – doch nun erkannte sie mit einem Mal seine Beweggründe. Er wollte Severus eine Chance geben, zu sich selbst zu finden. Er wollte ihm mit Hogwarts eine Konstante in dessen Leben geben.

Den Rest des Abendessens verbrachte Hermine schweigend und in Gedanken. Sie verglich den Severus von früher und den von heute miteinander. Auf den ersten Blick hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Er war noch immer bissig, zynisch und verbreitete schlechte Laune. Doch der entscheidende Unterschied fiel ihr erst jetzt auf. Er war so subtil, dass sie ihn nicht hatte bemerken _können_.

Ihn umgab eine Aura der Traurigkeit. So schwach verborgen unter all dem Hass und der Wut, die er seiner Umwelt entgegenbrachte, dass sie sie nicht bemerkt hatte.

Hermine schluckte schwer und fühlte, wie Erinnerungen sie einholten. Harry, wie er vor ihren Augen getötet worden war, während sie nicht eingreifen konnte, weil sie sonst sich und ein Dutzend anderer Menschen in Lebensgefahr gebracht hätte.

Sie war froh, dass das Abendessen beendet war, so dass sie schnell die Flucht ergreifen konnte.

Albus blickte ihr beinahe wissend hinterher. Vermutlich war es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, sie an diese Schule zu holen. Vielleicht konnte so zwei Menschen geholfen werden, überlegte er.

* * *

Unsicher, ob sie das richtige tat, hob Hermine ihren Arm und klopfte an Severus' Tür. Ein paar Augenblicke später wurde diese aufgerissen und er stand vor ihr, mit wehendem Umhang und blassem Gesicht. 

Hermine schluckte. Dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen verrieten, dass die Entzugserscheinungen bereits aufgetreten waren.

„Was wollen Sie?" zischte er ungehalten.

„Mit Ihnen reden", entgegnete sie und schob sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Ich will aber nicht mit Ihnen reden." Seine Stimme war kalt und abweisend. Dennoch schloss er die Tür hinter ihr.

„Sie... Sie dürfen nicht versuchen, das hier alleine zu schaffen..."

„Ah, die Gryffindor. Wollen Sie sich aufopfern und dem alten, kranken Mann zur Seite stehen?" In seiner Stimme schwang purer Zynismus mit. „Gehen Sie! Gehen Sie und lassen Sie mich verdammt noch mal allein!

Für einen Augenblick schien es, als ob Hermine ihn anschreien wollte. Doch dann drehte sie sich um und ging wieder zur Tür. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal um, die Hand bereits auf der Türklinke. „Sie sind weder alt noch krank..." sagte sie leise.

Im Nachhinein konnte Hermine nicht mehr sagen, was in welcher Reihenfolge geschah. Fakt jedoch war, dass ihre Handgelenke im nächsten Augenblick von Severus Händen umschlossen und an beiden Seiten neben ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand gedrückt wurden. Sie selbst prallte unsanft mit dem Rücken gegen die Türklinke und stöhnte auf.

Sie blickte zu Severus, der mit sehr geringem Abstand vor ihr stand, sein Gesicht sehr nahe an ihrem. „Sie können das doch gar nicht beurteilen", flüsterte er scharf. „Ich habe Dinge erlebt, die Sie noch nicht einmal in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen erleben würden. Ich habe Dinge getan, bei denen sich Ihnen der Magen umdrehen würde. Ich bin kein guter Mensch und daran kann auch eine Gryffindor nichts ändern."

Ihr Herz pochte laut, als Severus zu ihr sprach, seine Lippen an ihrem Ohr. Auf der einen Seite machte er ihr Angst, das musste sie zugeben. In diesem Zustand war er in gewisser Weise unberechenbar. Doch auf der anderen Seite kam sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er sehr nahe bei ihr stand und dass er verdammt gut roch. Die skurrile Mischung aus Angst und Herzklopfen ließ ihren Atem schneller gehen.

Sie spürte plötzlich seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr und drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, als er das selbe tat und sich ihre Lippen für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde streiften.

Beide erstarrten unter dieser Berührung, unfähig zu denken, geschweige denn zu agieren. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, presste er seine Lippen gegen ihre, der Griff um ihre Handgelenke lockerte sich und sie spürte, wie er seinen Körper näher gegen ihren schob.

Dies alles geschah in einem einzigen Augenblick, der ihr den Atem raubte. ‚Was tat sie hier? Sie küsste Severus Snape! Nein, _er_ küsste _sie. _Und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an! Wie lange war es her, seit sie das letzte Mal geküsst worden war?

Hermines Knie wurden weich, als seine Zungenspitze über ihre Unterlippe glitt... Nur zu willig öffnete sie ihren Mund und als sich ihre Zungen berührten, entfuhr ihr ein leises Stöhnen.

Abrupt zog sich Severus von ihr zurück, ließ ihre Hände los und starrte sie, wie vom Donner gerührt, an. Seine Miene spiegelte eine Mischung aus Entsetzen, Furcht und Begierde wider.

Mit einem Mal konnte Hermine ebenfalls wieder denken und sie realisierte, was hier gerade geschehen war. Doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, stürmte Severus verstört und kopfschüttelnd mit den hastig gemurmelten Worten „Was hab' ich getan...?" an ihr vorbei aus der Wohnung.

tbc

* * *

_Tja, was ist bloß mit Sevi los?! °grins°_


	14. Chapter 14

_Asche über mein Haupt, weil ich so lange nicht upgedated hab! Hier kommt das nächste Chap, viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Verstört blickte Hermine ihm hinterher, noch immer vollkommen überrumpelt angesichts der letzten paar Minuten. Merlin, was war hier gerade passiert?

Soviel stand fest: Er hatte sie geküsst. Ungläubig fuhr sie sich mit ihren Fingern über ihre Lippen und ein Lächeln zeigte sich darauf. Auch wenn sie sich innerlich gegen die Erkenntnis sträubte... es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Sie hatte niemals vermutet, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer, der ihr immer so unnahbar erschienen war, zu solch etwas fähig war. Er war immer so unterkühlt...

Mit einem Schlag holte die Realität Hermine wieder ein. Severus! Wo war er hin gelaufen? Sie wusste, dass es unsinnig war, auf gut Glück durch das Schloss zu rennen und ihn zu suchen – er kannte vermutlich Abkürzungen, von denen sie noch nie etwas gesehen hatte. Es gab da nur eine Möglichkeit.

Hastig eilte Hermine durch das Schloss und war heilfroh, dass ihr dabei niemand begegnete. Die Schüler hätten angesichts ihrer Lehrerin, die mit einem verstörten Gesichtsausdruck inklusive zwischenzeitlichen Kicheranfällen durch die Gänge rannte, wahrscheinlich sehr merkwürdig angesehen.

Während Hermine in ihre Räume stürmte und im letzten – unausgepackten – Karton zu wühlen begann, fühlte sie sich wie ein Teenager. Es war ähnlich wie an dem Tag, als sie ihren ersten Kuss von Viktor Krum erhalten hatte. Damals hatte sie auch nicht recht gewusst, ob sie lachen oder einfach nur schreien sollte. Denn Viktor war wahrlich kein sonderlich guter Küsser gewesen...

Hermines Herz begann auf einmal wie wild zu Pochen, als sie fand, wonach sie suchte. Zwischen all den Erinnerungen an Harry und Ron war sie: Die Karte des Herumtreibers. Sie nahm die Karte und breitete sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch aus.

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und berührte das alte, inzwischen ein wenig verschlissene Pergament und murmelte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Wie von Geisterhand erschien der Plan des Schlosses auf der Karte und hastig begann sie, Severus zu suchen. Sie musste lächeln, als sie in den Privaträumen des Schulleiters zwei Namen sich kreisförmig durch den Raum bewegen sah. So wie es aussah, tanzte Albus mit Minerva.

Doch sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf Severus und schließlich fand sie ihn. Sie klappte die Karte zusammen, tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf. „Unheil angerichtet."

Dann lief sie so schnell sie konnte Richtung Astronomieturm. Die vielen Stufen nahm sie in einem Anlauf und kurz bevor sie oben ankam, hielt sie inne, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke und konnte, ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt, eine dunkle Gestalt auf dem Boden sitzen sehen.

Er blickte auf, als er das Rascheln ihrer Robe vernahm. Seine dunklen Augen streiften sie kurz, blickten dann auf seine Hände.

„Wieso sind Sie hier?" fragte er leise und Hermine hörte ein leichtes Schwanken in seiner Stimme.

„Wieso sind sie weggelaufen?" Sie war immer noch ein wenig außer Atem.

„Müssen Sie immer Fragen mit Gegenfragen beantworten?" Er seufzte.

„Nur, wenn es dumme Fragen sind."

Sie zögerte einen Augenblick und setzte sich dann neben ihn. „Wieso sind Sie weggelaufen?" fragte sie erneut, dieses Mal mit einer Sanftheit, die ihn aufblicken ließ.

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?"

„Hätte ich sonst gefragt?"

Er murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „Immer diese Gegenfragen..." klang und seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

Hermine erkannte, dass er mit sich kämpfte. Sie wusste, dass er noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen des Emotionslos-Trankes litt, dass er jedoch bei klarem Verstand war. Nur etwas ‚emotionsgeladener' als sonst.

Nach einer Weile sagte er leise und kaum hörbar: „Es tut mir leid wegen dem, was da vorhin passiert ist..."

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen."

„Doch", widersprach Severus. „Ich... ich konnte mich in dem Augenblick nicht beherrschen... Diese zufällige Berührung..."

„Tat verdammt gut", beendete sie seinen Satz zaghaft.

Er kämpfte mit sich. Schließlich nickte er. „Ja..."

„Dann hören Sie auf, sich Schuldgefühle zu machen. Es ist ja niemand zu Schaden gekommen."

„Ich habe etwas gegen Ihren Willen getan. Dabei ist es genau das, was ich nie wieder tun wollte..."

Sie nickte verstehend. Als Todesser hatte er zu oft Dinge getan, die gegen den Willen anderer geschehen waren.

„Ich habe Ihnen wehgetan, ich –"

„Wenn Sie mir wehgetan hätten, dann hätte ich mich gewehrt."

Schweigen. Severus schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten an die kühle Mauer.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner spürte, hielt jedoch die Augen geschlossen. Seine Mimik war starr und Hermine wusste nicht, was gerade in ihm vorging.

„Ihre Hände sind kalt", stellte sie fest. „Wollen Sie nicht lieber reingehen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, jedoch beließ er seine Hand unter ihrer.

„Ich glaube, ich kann ansatzweise verstehen, was in Ihnen vorgeht", begann Hermine, aber sie wurde von ihm unterbrochen.

„Das denke ich eher weniger." Seine Stimme klang traurig.

„Der Tag, an dem Harry starb... Ich wache oft nachts auf, weil ich die Bilder vor Augen habe, wie er zu Boden ging und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Anfangs bin ich jede Nacht aufgewacht, weil ich alles in meinen Träumen wieder und wieder durchlebt habe. Dann zerbrach auch noch meine Beziehung zu Ron. In seinen Augen glaubte ich immer wieder, eine stumme Schuldzuweisung zu sehen. Auch wenn er mir beteuert hat, dass ich keine Schuld habe, so hat er doch durch meine Untätigkeit seinen besten Freund verloren..." Sie hielt inne, als Erinnerungen und somit auch der Schmerz wieder präsent wurden.

„Was ist passiert?" kam es leise von Severus.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Harry und ich waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Kampfplatz, als wir einen leisen Hilfeschrei hörten. Wir suchten nach der Quelle und fanden diese auch recht schnell. Es waren zwei Medihexen, die sich mit etwa zehn kleinen Kindern in einer Ruine verschanzt hatten. Die Kinder hatten fürchterliche Angst und eine der Medihexen war schwer verletzt. Die andere Medihexe war vollauf beschäftigt, die Kinder ruhig zu halten. Einen Schweigezauber hatte sie nicht anwenden können, sonst wären die Todesser auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Genauso wenig konnten die Verletzungen geheilt werden. Harry befahl mir, bei der Gruppe zu bleiben und ihnen zu helfen. Er selbst wollte..." Die erste Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange. „Er wollte den anderen Auroren helfen. Er war etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt, als plötzlich eine Gruppe Todesser um ihn herum apparierte. Es gelang Harry, zwei von ihnen niederzustrecken, aber einer der übrigen drei schickte ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals, der ihn lähmte. Dann tauchte plötzlich Voldemort auf. Er stand vor Harry und begann auf einmal zu lachen..." Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, weiter zu erzählen. Dennoch riss sie sich zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht, was es war, aber Harry schrie vor Schmerzen. Und plötzlich krümmte sich Voldemort zusammen, ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen. Dann stand er in Flammen und sackte irgendwann in sich zusammen. Ich ahnte, dass er tot war. Harry war noch immer gelähmt, als ihn ein weiterer Fluch von hinten traf. Einer der Todesser... es war der Avada Kedavra. Und dann war Harry tot." Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Und ich konnte nichts tun. Wenn ich eingegriffen hätte, dann hätten die Todesser die Kinder entdeckt..."

Hermine bekam nur am Rande mit, dass sich Severus' andere Hand über ihre legte.

„Ich kam mit den Schuldgefühlen und dem Verlust von Harry nicht klar. Dann auch noch die Trennung von Ron. Und ich habe als einzigen Ausweg dem Emotionslos-Trank gesehen. Ich habe ihn fast zwei Monate genommen, bis mir klar wurde, dass es sinnlos war. Was nützte es mir, wenn ich vor lauter Trauer nicht mehr leben konnte? Ich habe das Zeug abgesetzt und mich in Edinburgh für das Studium der Zaubertränke beworben. Ich bin aus diesem Loch herausgekommen und bin froh, dass ich damals diesen Weg gegangen bin. Auch wenn ich teilweise heute noch mit den Geistern der Vergangenheit kämpfe..."

Auf diese lange Rede Hermines folgte ein noch längeres Schweigen, in dem vor allem Severus seinen Gedanken nachhing. Ja, sie konnte ihn ansatzweise verstehen. Das, was sie durchgemacht hatte, hatte ihr Leben verändert. Genauso wie seine Vergangenheit ihn geprägt hatte.

Er horchte in sich hinein und zwischen den vielen verschiedenen Emotionen fühlte er etwas, das er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Das Bedürfnis nach Nähe.

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie den Astronomieturm betreten hatte, wagte er es, in ihr Gesicht zu blicken. Es war tränenverschmiert und ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Er nahm seine Hand von ihrer weg und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen langen Moment schien es, als könne jeder in den Augen des anderen die eigenen Gefühle lesen. Einsamkeit. Trauer. Schmerz.

Dann tat Hermine etwas, das Severus ehrlich verwirrte. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Die beiden verbrachten noch etwa eine halbe Stunde schweigend und aneinandergelehnt auf dem Astronomieturm, bis ihnen endgültig zu kalt wurde.

Severus stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand, damit auch sie aufstehen konnte. Sie bedankte sich bei ihm mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln und wollte sich schon wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss machen, als er sie an der Hand zurückhielt.

„Miss Granger?"

„Ja?" War da ein Anflug von Unsicherheit in seiner Haltung?

„Wenn ich versuche, in mein altes Leben zurückzufinden... dann ist Ihnen aber schon klar, dass ich wieder so werde wie Sie mich in Ihrer Schulzeit erlebt haben?"

Ein Ausdruck von Traurigkeit legte sich über ihre Miene. „Wieso habe ich mir das bloß gedacht?" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und stieg die Treppe hinab zurück ins Schloss.

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

_Vergebt mir vielmals, dass ich erst jetzt wieder update! Ich hab jetzt mein Abi in der Tasche und hab die letzten zwei Wochen dazu genutzt, mein enormes Schlafdefizit aufzuholen. Ich werde ab jetzt öfters updaten (falls nicht, wird mir fleur d'hiver sicher in den Allerwertesten treten °gg°)..._

_LG,  
jadedfool _

* * *

Erschöpft ließ sich Hermine rückwärts auf ihr Bett fallen. Was sie jetzt nur noch wollte, war schlafen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Uhr es inzwischen war und sie war auch zu müde, um den Kopf zu drehen und auf ihren Wecker zu schauen.

Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihr, die Bettdecke unter ihrem Körper hervorzuziehen und über sich auszubreiten. Sie war einfach nur müde, doch als sie die Augen schloss, tauchten die vielen Bilder wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf.

Severus, wie er sie wütend anschrie. Severus, wie er sie gegen die Kerkerwand drückte. Severus, wie er sich an sie presste...

„Hermine, hör auf zu denken und schlaf endlich!" murmelte sie und presste die Hände auf ihre Wangen.

Es half nichts. Sobald sie versuchte, zu schlafen, tauchten die Bilder auf. Und diese ließen sie alles andere als kalt. Hermine stöhnte auf. Es war, als kämpfe ihr müder Verstand mit ihrem Körper, der schon viel zu lange auf Entzug solcher Nähe war, als dass sie jetzt einfach so einschlafen konnte.

Die Abwesenheit dieses warmen Körpers, der sich ihrem so nahe befunden hatte, schmerzte. Sie glaubte beinahe, seine Präsenz bei ihr zu spüren, doch sobald sie in Gedanken ihre Hände ausstreckte, war er fort.

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, während sie einen Kampf gegen sich selbst austrug. Sie war doch seit Ron ohne körperliche Nähe ausgekommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte sie diese auch nicht ertragen können. Und nun?

Nun stand ihr Körper in Flammen, nur weil er sie berührt hatte. Berührt. Geküsst.

Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei schlug sie mit der Faust neben ihrem Körper auf die Matratze. Wieso holte es sie jetzt ein?

Noch immer rang sie mit sich, wusste jedoch bereits, dass sie verloren hatte, als sie registrierte, dass ihre linke Hand sich zu bewegen begann. Angefangen an ihrem Schlüsselbein, machten sich ihre Fingerspitzen auf den Weg. Sie biss heftig in ihre Unterlippe, als sie ihre Brüste durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes berührte, und musste erst recht ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als ihre Fingerspitzen von den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel zu ihrem Ziel wanderten...

Oh ja, sie hatte den Kampf definitiv verloren...

* * *

_Ihr leises Stöhnen beschleunigte seinen Puls, veranlasste ihn, den Griff um ihre Hüften zu festigen. Er schloss die Augen, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss die Gefühlsexplosionen, die sie hervorrief, als sie sich auf ihm bewegte._

_Rhythmisch bewegte er seine Hüften und merkte, wie er dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam. Dann beugte sie sich plötzlich vor, ihre Haare kitzelten seine nackte Brust, verursachten ein seltsam angenehmes Gefühl. Ihre Lippen berührten seine, ihre Zungen duellierten._

_Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, als sie auf einmal ihre Nägel in seinen Nacken grub._

_Überwältigt von dem zwar herbeigesehnten, aber dennoch ungewohnt intensiven Gefühl, öffnete er langsam seine Augen und..._

Mit einem Ruck riss Severus Snape die Augen auf. Er lag in seinem Bett und es war irgendwann gegen Morgen, denn es dämmerte bereits draußen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und sein Körper klebte an Bettlaken und Bettdecke.

Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, um wirklich wach zu werden. Er hatte doch nicht gerade wirklich...

Seine Augen hatten sich an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt und er wagte gar nicht hinzusehen, als er die Bettdecke ein Stück anhob und an sich hinabblickte. Als er es schließlich doch tat und die Situation erkannte, zischte er ein: „Verdammt noch mal..." und ließ sowohl die Bettdecke, als auch seinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen.

‚Das ist nicht wahr. Das ist alles nur ein Traum', versuchte er sich selbst einzureden, wurde jedoch mit jeder Minute wacher, so dass diese Option schließlich ganz unrealistisch wurde.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was hier geschehen war. „Verdammter Trank", stöhnte er leise und strich sich eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Das war alles dieser Trank Schuld. Ohne ihn hätte er gerade vermutlich keine feuchten Träume von seiner Kollegin Hermine Granger gehabt...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Severus einer der ersten beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Er wollte gerade einen Schluck Kürbissaft nehmen, als Hermine die Halle betrat. Sein Blick blieb an ihr hängen und er verschluckte sich beinahe.

Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als sie kurz vor dem Lehrertisch war. Zu sehr waren ihre Gedanken mit dem vergangenen Abend und der... anregenden Nacht beschäftigt, als dass sie wirklich auf die Anwesenden geachtet hatte.

Nun aber hob sie ihren Blick und erstarrte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick starrten die beiden sich an, dann setzte sie sich mit einem kurzen und nüchternen „Morgen", auf ihren Platz.

Er deutete schweigend ein Nicken an. Sobald er sein Frühstück beendet hatte, sprang er förmlich auf und verließ fluchtartig die Halle.

Hermine blickte ihm irritiert hinterher. Sie wurde nicht schlau aus seinem Verhalten. Zugegeben, aus ihrem eigenen wurde sie auch nicht schlau. ‚Ach, egal!' dachte sie, während sie genüsslich in ihren Honigtoast biss. ‚Heute erst mal einen ganzen Tag ausspannen!'

Nach und nach füllte sich die Halle, doch bevor es allzu voll wurde, beendete Hermine ihr Frühstück und kehrte in ihre Räume zurück. Etwas unschlüssig angesichts der Frage, was sie nun tun sollte, begab sie sich ans Fenster und ließ ihren Blick über das weite Gelände streifen.

Wie sehr sie dies alles vermisst hatte. Hogwarts war ihr Zuhause, unstreitbar.

* * *

Nachdem Severus die Große Halle verlassen hatte, war er zielstrebig erneut zum Astronomieturm gegangen. Bevor der Unterricht begann, wollte er noch ein wenig Luft schnappen und seine Gedanken ordnen.

Hermine hatte ihm sprichwörtlich ihren Zauberstab an die Schläfe gedrückt und ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, als den Trank abzusetzen. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass sie ihn letztlich doch bei Albus anschwärzen würde, wenn er den Trank nicht absetzte.

„Immer diese Granger", murmelte er seufzend und rieb sich seine müden Augen. Die Nacht zuvor hatte er nicht sehr gut geschlafen. ‚Ebenfalls Granger's Schuld', dachte er.

Nun gut. Von ihm wurde verlangt, sein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen. Und der einzige Ansatzpunkt, von dem aus ein Rückweg ins Leben möglich wäre, war die Zeit vor dem Krieg, als er noch die Gelegenheit hatte, Potter im Unterricht zu quälen. Das war die einzigste Zeit gewesen, wo er sein Leben zumindest einigermaßen im Griff hatte.

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und entschlossen blickte Severus auf, den Blick auf einen Punkt in der Ferne fixiert. Wenn Hermine Granger von ihm verlangte, zu kämpfen, dann sollte sie den Kampf auch haben.

tbc

* * *

_Dieses Chap ist übrigens ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was noch folgen könnte... °ganz breit grins° Es sind zwar mehr oder weniger nur Bruchstücke, aber betrachtet es als "Lückenfüller", bevor der "Kampf" beginnt... °höhö°_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ich entschuldige mich vielmals, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Mich hat die Schreibblockade gepackt, aber ich denke, ich habe sie nun so langsam aber sicher überwunden. Ich gelobe Besserung! _

* * *

Als sich Hermine auf den Weg in den Kerker machte und in Gedanken bereits die erste Unterrichtsstunde des Tages durchging, begegnete sie Severus, der scheinbar in seiner Wohnung gewesen war.

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus und ging wortlos an ihr vorbei. Sie seufzte lautlos und betrat ihren Unterrichtsraum, wo die Schülerinnen und Schüler bereits auf sie warteten. Die Doppelstunde verlief erstaunlich ruhig. Keine Kesselexplosionen, keine Hasstiraden zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins.

Die folgenden Stunden verliefen ebenfalls ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, worüber Hermine doch recht dankbar war. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Severus ab. Immer wieder stellte sie sich die Frage, ob er mit der Einnahme des Emotionslos-Trankes aufgehört hatte.

‚Albus wird schon dafür sorgen, dass er damit aufhört', dachte sie. Und dennoch konnte sie sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er seine Emotionen von nun an auf andere Weise kompensieren würde. ‚Wahrscheinlich werde ich ihn davon abhalten müssen, die Schüler zu foltern...' Hermine schnaubte wütend, bevor ihr einfiel, dass sie sich noch im Unterricht befand und die Schüler gerade allesamt Käferaugen zu Pulver zermahlten. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Klasse und stellte fest, dass zwanzig Augenpaare verwundert auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Äh... gibt es ein Problem?"

Ein leises Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse und plötzlich waren die Käferaugen wieder im Zentrum des Interesses.

‚Au man, ich sollte aufpassen, dass mich der liebe Kerkerbewohner nicht noch einmal bei meiner Arbeit beeinflusst...'

* * *

Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war und Hermine am Lehrertisch Platz nahm, fiel ihr augenblicklich auf, dass Severus nicht da war. Nun gut, es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass er mal nicht an den Mahlzeiten teilnahm, aber dennoch war sie misstrauisch, weil der Verdacht in ihr aufkeimte, dass sein Fernbleiben etwas mit dem Emotionslos-Trank zu tun hatte.

Und so machte sie sich nach dem Abendessen auf den Weg in den Kerker. Etwas unschlüssig stand sie vor seiner Wohnungstür und überlegte noch, ob sie anklopfen sollte, als plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihrem Ohr zischte: „Na, Angst?"

Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr Hermine herum und für einen Augenblick raubte es ihr den Atem, wie nahe Severus ihr stand. Sie trat einen Schritt nach hinten, auch wenn sie wusste, dass das für ihn ein Zeichen war, dass er Recht hatte. Nicht, dass dem so war. Er hatte sie nur fürchterlich erschrocken.

„Wagen Sie es nie wieder, sich so anzuschleichen", zischte sie wütend, als sie erkannte, dass sie genauso reagierte, wie er beabsichtigt hatte.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sie glaubte, einen Anflug eines triumphierenden Lächelns um seinen Mund herum zu erkennen. „Was wollen Sie hier?" fragte er kalt.

„Nachsehen, wie es Ihnen geht." Sie versuchte, möglichst selbstbewusst aufzutreten.

„Oh, die barmherzige Gryffindor will kontrollieren, ob der erbärmliche Slytherin auch brav aufgehört hat, seinen Trank zu nehmen." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Nun verschränkte auch Hermine die Arme vor der Brust. „Das haben Sie gesagt."

„Weil ich weiß, dass es stimmt."

„Ach?"

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es mir gut geht." Mit diesen Worten wollte er an ihr vorbei in seine Wohnung, doch sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Wenn das stimmt, warum waren Sie dann heute nicht beim Abendessen?"

Er schoss ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, doch sie hielt diesem Stand und zog sogar noch fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Um lästigen Gryffindors wie Ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und nun lassen Sie mich durch!" Er schob sie unsanft zur Seite und verschwand in seiner Wohnung.

Perplex blickte sie ihm hinterher. Das war ja wohl der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit! Sie wollte sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigen und er servierte sie so eiskalt ab. Einen Augenblick rang Hermine mit der Fassung, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Kerker.

* * *

Nachdem Severus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich dagegen und seufzte tief. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn von nun an in Ruhe ließ. Jede Begegnung mit ihr entfachte eine solch grenzenlose Wut ihn ihm, die ihn immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzte.

Was hatte sie an sich, dass es solche Emotionen in ihm auslöste?

Er stemmte sich von der Tür weg und ließ sich in dem großen Ohrensessel am Kamin nieder. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs flogen eine Flasche Rotwein und ein Weinglas zu ihm und stellten sich auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel ab.

Vielleicht würde ihn ein gemütliches Glas Wein auf andere Gedanken bringen...

* * *

Einige Wochen vergingen und zu Severus großer Überraschung gelang es ihm, ohne den Trank auszukommen. Zwar hatte er noch immer emotionale Schwankungen, doch mit einer enormen Menge an Selbstbeherrschung kam er klar.

Hermine wurde unterdessen weiterhin von Minerva in die Aufgaben einer Hauslehrerin eingeführt; Albus wollte die Änderung im Personal zum folgenden Halbjahr verkünden. Bis dahin hatte Hermine sozusagen noch Schonfrist.

Von Severus sah oder hörte sie in diesen Wochen so gut wie nichts. Bei den Mahlzeiten war er schweigsam, ein knappes Nicken war seine einzige Begrüßung und auch sonst begegnete sie ihm kaum. Hermine konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er ihr aus dem Weg ging.

‚Wen wundert's?' dachte sie und seufzte lautlos, als sie sich auf dem Weg von der Großen Halle in den Kerker machte. ‚Schließlich ist er durch mich aufgeflogen... Trotzdem sollte er mir dankbar sein. Manchmal könnte ich diesen muffeligen Kerkerbewohner –' Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als sie geradewegs in etwas Großes, Schwarzes lief. Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück und erblickte einen genervt scheinenden Severus Snape. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich war ganz in Gedanken..." begann sie, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Machen Sie das nächste Mal gefälligst Ihre Augen auf!" sagte er mit schneidender Stimme und wollte sich gerade an ihr vorbei schieben, als sie ihn am Arm festhielt und ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Reden Sie nicht so mit mir! Ich bin keine Schülerin mehr!"

„Ich rede mit Ihnen wie ICH will!" Er hatte seine Stimme auf eine fast schon bedrohliche Art gesenkt, doch Hermine zwang sich, seinem kalten Blick Stand zu halten und sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen.

Für einige Augenblicke starrten sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen, bis zu Hermines Überraschung Severus den Blickkontakt abbrach und mit wehendem Umgang den Korridor entlang marschierte.

Verblüfft blickte sie ihm hinterher, als sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl. Diesen Kampf hatte sie gewonnen!

* * *

In der folgenden Doppelstunde wunderten sich Ravenclaws und Slytherins aus dem fünften Jahrgang, warum ihre Lehrerin eine solch gute Laune hatte. Und Hermine wiederum wunderte sich, dass der Unterricht an diesem Tag komplett ohne Zwischenfälle vonstatten ging. Am Ende der Stunde erließ sie dem Kurs sogar die Hausaufgaben. Die gebrauten Tränke, die jeder Schüler in kleine Phiolen abfüllen musste, sammelte sie noch ein, bevor die Klasse den Raum verließ.

Hermine trug die Proben hinüber in das Labor, um sie später am Abend zu beurteilen. Dann kehrte sie in den Klassenraum zurück, wo auch schon die ersten Schüler des zweiten Jahrgangs für ihren Unterricht eingetroffen waren.

Der Tag verging verhältnismäßig schnell und unkompliziert, und als Hermine beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle saß, konnte sie ihr zufriedenes Lächeln kaum verbergen.

Später, als es für die unteren Jahrgänge schon Zeit wurde, ins Bett zu gehen, begab sie sich wieder hinunter in den Kerker, um die Tränke zu bewerten. Ihre gute Laune verpuffte mit einem Mal, als sie die Tür zum Labor aufstieß und eine Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang am hinteren Tisch sitzen sah.

Sie zog eine Grimasse und ließ die Tür schwungvoll hinter sich zufallen.

Severus fuhr herum. „Können Sie die Tür verdammt noch mal nicht leise schließen?" giftete er sie an. „Ich arbeite gerade!"

„Entschuldigung", erwiderte sie mit einem bittersüßen Lächeln, welches Severus mit einem abfälligen „Tss" kommentierte und sich wieder auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte.

Hermine begann damit, die Proben der einzelnen Schüler auf ihre Korrektheit hin zu überprüfen. Eine Probe wies eine merkwürdige Farbe auf. Sie war blasslila, wohingegen die anderen Proben ein kräftiges Blau aufwiesen, genauso wie es sein sollte. Hermine stellte die Probe beiseite, um sie später genauer zu untersuchen.

Nach einer Weile stand Severus auf und räumte seine Sachen beiseite. Schließlich lehnte er sich provokativ gegen Hermines Tisch und wie erwartet, blickte sie auf.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

„Aber nein, ich schaue bloß, ob Sie die Proben auch gründlich genug analysieren", entgegnete er und zeigte ein hämisches Grinsen.

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein. „Was ist Ihr Problem?" fragte sie langsam, um ihre Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Hermines Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

„Sie... sind mein Problem", flüsterte er mit einer solchen Kälte, dass Hermine die brodelnde Wut in sich förmlich überkochen fühlte.

Doch bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte, stand Severus mit einem Rück auf und wollte Richtung Tür gehen. Unglücklicherweise blieb sein Umhang am Tisch hängen. Beim Weitergehen löste sich dieser und schnellte über den Tisch, riss dabei mehrere Phiolen der Tränkeproben Hermines hinunter.

Mit einem hellen Klirren zersprangen die Gläser auf dem Boden.

Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl hoch und war gerade im Begriff, ihrem Kollegen eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen, als sie merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Ihr Blick wanderte zum Boden, wo drei Phiolen zersplittert auf dem Boden lagen. Aus zweien lief der blaue Trank aus und verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Bei dem anderen Trank hingegen schien irgendeine chemische Reaktion zu passieren: Der Trank wurde gasförmig und stieg als fliederfarbene Wolke hoch und verteilte sich mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit im Raum. Augenblicke später war der ganze Raum angefüllt mit einem fliederfarbenen Nebel.

Erstarrt blieb Severus stehen, als er das Klirren hörte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er auch schon das Gas auf sich zukommen, war im nächsten Moment davon eingehüllt. Er begann zu husten und bekam am Rande mit, dass Hermine, die näher an den Phiolen gesessen hatte, stark am Husten war und sich bereits vor lauter Husten krümmte.

Er konnte nicht anders. Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf ihre Schulter, während er seinen Mantel auf Mund und Nase presste.

Sie hob den Kopf, während sie nach Luft japste und immer wieder husten musste. Ihre Augen tränten und es fiel ihr immer schwerer, zwischen all dem Husten zu atmen. Mit letzter Kraft machte sie ein paar Schritte Richtung Tür, jedoch gaben ihre Beine nach und sie sackte in sich zusammen, noch immer hustend.

Severus ließ seinen Umhang los, hielt die Luft an und fing Hermine gerade noch rechtzeitig auf. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sie zu packen und Richtung Tür zu schleifen.

Endlich hatten sie es aus dem Labor geschafft. Severus' Augen tränten ebenfalls, aber er bekam noch so einigermaßen Luft. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die nun bewusstlos in seinen Armen hing.

Severus ließ sie zu Boden sinken und als er feststellte, dass sie nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war, überprüfte er Puls und Atmung. Beides war relativ schwach. Er musste sie so schnell wie möglich zur Krankenstation bringen.

Er griff unter ihren Rücken und ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch. Obwohl er selbst ebenfalls erschwert Luft bekam, eilte er, so schnell es ihm möglich war, Richtung Krankenstation.

tbc

* * *

_Ich denke, das nächste Chap geht die nächsten Tage on, mich hat grad (endlich mal wieder) der Schreibteufel gepackt °hrhr°_


	17. Chapter 17

_Tadaaaa, ich hab doch gesagt, dass das nächste Chap sehr bald on geht. Und hier isses °ggg° Leider ist meine Beta zur Zeit in Urlaub, dafür hatte ich eine ganz tolle Ersatz-Beta °zu Fanelia rüber schiel° °gg°_

_Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Chap - wenn ja, lass es mich wissen °ggg° Das spornt mich nur noch weiter an, jetzt wo mich der Schreibteufel ja endlich wieder gepackt hat! harr..._

* * *

Er wusste nicht, wie er es letztlich zur Krankenstation geschafft hatte. Er stieß die Tür auf, rief heiser „Poppy" und schaffte es gerade noch, Hermine auf das nächstbeste Bett zu legen, bevor auch seine Knie nachgaben und er nach Luft ringend neben ihr auf die Matratze sank. 

Madame Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro und riss die Augen auf, als sie die beiden saß. „Um Gottes Willen, was ist passiert?"

„Einer der Schülertränke… ist heruntergefallen und…", begann Severus zu erklären, jedoch wurde seine Erklärung immer wieder von Hustenanfällen unterbrochen. „Gas… hat die Atemwege gereizt… sie stand direkt daneben…"

Routiniert überprüfte Poppy Hermines Atmung und sonstige Lebenszeichen. „Würden Sie bitte auf dem Bett nebenan warten?" Poppy deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf das Bett hinter Severus.

Dieser nickte und ging dort hinüber. Unmittelbar hinter ihm wurde der Vorhang von Hermines Bett zugezogen.

Er ließ sich auf die weiche Matratze sinken und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Was hatte er hier nur wieder angerichtet? Wieso hatte er sich auch so abrupt und schwungvoll umgedreht, nicht darauf achtend, dass sein Umhang irgendetwas Richtung Boden befördern könnte?

Er hatte sie in Gefahr gebracht. Nachdem Voldemort besiegt worden war, hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder jemand anderen in Gefahr zu bringen. Zu viele hatten durch ihn leiden müssen. Das hätte sich nicht wiederholen dürfen.

Ein erneuter Hustenanfall unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Doch es lag nicht an dem Husten. Er musste hier raus. Er fühlte sich, als würde er in diesem Raum ersticken.

Ohne auf Poppys Protest zu achten, stürzte er aus der Krankenstation. Blindlings lief er durch das Schloss und nur einem Teil seines Bewusstseins war klar, dass er ziemliches Glück hatte, weil ihm niemand begegnete. Er nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal, als er die Treppe hinauf zum Astronomieturm eilte.

Erst, als er oben angekommen war, verlangsamte er seinen Schritt und blieb schließlich stehen.

Severus hatte heftiges Seitenstechen und seine Lunge fühlte sich wie ausgebrannt an. Obwohl er tief ein und aus atmete, kam es im dennoch so vor, als würde er keinen Sauerstoff einatmen.

Er ließ sich an der nächstbesten Mauer hinabrutschen und saß die nächsten Minuten zusammengekauert auf dem harten Steinboden, bis er endlich wieder das Gefühl hatte, Luft zu bekommen. Die frische Nachtluft, die ihm um die Nase wehte, tat ihr Übriges.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Was hatte er da angerichtet? Diese Frage schoss ihn zum hundertsten Male innerhalb der letzten Minuten durch den Kopf. Er arbeitete doch bereits lange genug in diesem Labor, um zu wissen, dass man sich vorsichtig bewegen sollte, damit eben genau diese Dinge nicht geschahen. Es gab zu viele unfähige Schüler, denen Tränke misslangen – was dabei herauskommen konnte, hatte man an diesem Abend gesehen.

Dunkle Gedanken begannen, sich um sein Bewusstsein zu legen. Gedanken, die er früher als schlechtes Gewissen eingeordnet hätte. Heute jedoch verkörperten sie grenzenlose Wut.

Seine Zeiten als Todesser hatten ihn gelehrt, dass ein schlechtes Gewissen tödlich sein konnte. Vielmehr noch – sobald man auch nur Ansätze von Moralvorstellungen zeigte, hatte man zu Zeiten des Dunklen Lords gefährlich gelebt. Irgendwann, so schien es Severus jetzt, hatte er verlernt, so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Oder verdrängt. Er wusste es selbst nicht genau.

Irgendwann hatte es sich als hilfreich erwiesen, einfach nur noch zu gehorchen und jegliche Gefühle zu verbannen. Dafür hatte er zu viele Menschen gefoltert und sogar getötet... Ein schlechtes Gewissen wiederum hätte ihn getötet.

Wut. Sein ständiger Begleiter. Wut. Auf die Menschen, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatten, was er heute war.

Und trotz der Tatsache, dass er wütend auf Hermine Granger war, schlich sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihn. Anfangs bemerkte er es nicht. Doch dann, als seine Wut langsam verrauchte, nahm er es war. Es fühlte sich wie ein Fremdkörper an. Und doch auf eine vage Art und Weise vertraut.

Es fiel Severus schwer, seine Wut vollkommen beiseite zu schieben, um dieses Gefühl entziffern zu können. Früher hatte der Emotionslos-Trank erst gar nicht zugelassen, dass solche Gefühle aufkamen und wenn er ehrlich war, dann tat er sich sehr schwer darin, seine Gefühle zu analysieren.

Es war einfach zu lange her, dass er zuletzt vernünftig damit umgegangen war...

Severus seufzte schwer, lehnte den Kopf nach hinten an die Wand und blickte Richtung Himmel. Die Sonne war schon seit einiger Zeit untergegangen, doch erst jetzt war es so dunkel, dass man die Sterne erkennen konnte.

Eine Erinnerung trat plötzlich in Severus' Bewusstsein. Früher, als er noch Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war, hatte er sich nachts oft hierher geschlichen, um die Sterne zu beobachten. Als Kind hatte er eine Geschichte gelesen, in welcher Sterne das materielle Abbild der Träume eines jeden Menschen waren. Für jeden Menschen gab es einen Stern. Starb ein Mensch, so erlosch ein Stern. Und wurde ein Mensch geboren, so erstrahlte plötzlich ein neuer Stern am Himmel.

Als Kind hatte er daran geglaubt, zumal seine Kindheit alles andere als froh gewesen war. Ein Blick in die Sterne war für ihn auch als Jugendlicher ein Blick voller Hoffnung geblieben, auch wenn er zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste, dass dies lediglich eine Geschichte war.

Und mit dieser Erinnerung blickte Severus erneut nach oben. Er starrte auf die hellen Punkte am tiefschwarzen Firmament und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass die Hoffnung von damals verschwunden war. Er sah nur noch Sterne und keine Träume mehr.

Irgendetwas zerbrach in ihm. Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass es soweit gekommen war?

* * *

Er wusste nicht, wie er hierhin gekommen war. Nach dem er über eine Stunde in vollkommener Stille auf dem Astronomieturm gesessen hatte, stand er nun vor der Tür der Krankenstation. Er hob zum dritten Mal die Hand, um die Tür zu öffnen – und ließ sie auch zum dritten Mal wieder sinken. 

Die Entscheidung, ob er eintreten sollte oder nicht, wurde ihm schließlich durch Albus Dumbledore abgenommen, der die Tür von innen öffnete und ihn gelassen anschaute, so als habe er damit gerechnet, ihn hier vorzufinden.

Eine Stimme in Severus' Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass dies auch tatsächlich so wahr. Dennoch fühlte er sich ein wenig überrumpelt und trat unsicher einen Schritt zurück.

„Ah, Severus", begann Albus und trat hinaus in den Korridor. „Du bist sicher hier, um nach Miss Granger zu sehen. Ich kann dich beruhigen, sie ist gerade aufgewacht."

Mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals – Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wo der so plötzlich hergekommen war – nickte er.

„Gute Nacht, Severus." Ohne weitere Worte ging der Schulleiter an ihm vorbei und war auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Langsam betrat Severus die Krankenstation und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Augenblicklich stürzte sich Poppy auf ihn. „Professor, Sie hätte nicht gehen dürfen. Ich hatte Sie doch noch gar nicht untersucht!"

„Es geht mir wieder gut!" Abwehrend hob er die Arme und versuchte, einen bösen Blick aufzusetzen, um Poppy davon abzuhalten, das Versäumte nachzuholen. „Ich habe nicht so viel von dem Zeug abbekommen und ich kann wieder ganz normal atmen."

Mit einem strengen Blick und einem missbilligenden „Wenn Sie meinen", wandte sich die Krankenschwester ab und kehrte in ihr Büro zurück.

Der Vorhang um Hermines Bett war zugezogen. Zögerlich umrundete er ihn und räusperte sich.

Hermine, die den Blick in die andere Richtung gewandt hatte, drehte den Kopf. Doch als sie ihn erkannte, drehte sie sich wortlos wieder auf die andere Seite und präsentierte ihm nun den Rücken.

„Ich... ähm..." Severus wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. „Wie, äh, geht es Ihnen?"

Als sie nicht antwortete, trat er ein Stück näher an ihr Bett heran, den Blick gesenkt. „Bitte... ich mache mir Sorgen..." Noch bevor er nachgedacht hatte, war ihm dieser Satz entrutscht und mit einem Mal wusste er, was das Gefühl von vorhin zu bedeuten hatte. Es war die Sorge um einen anderen Menschen. Diese plötzliche Erkenntnis überraschte ihn zugegebenermaßen so sehr, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Hermine sich wieder umdrehte und sich aufsetzte. Erst als sie sprach, wurde er dessen gewahr.

„Sie und sich Sorgen machen?" Ihre Stimme war heiser. „Das wäre ja mal was ganz Neues! Ich dachte, Sie werden wieder zu dem alten Griesgram, der sie früher waren. Ihr Verhalten in der letzten Zeit hat jedenfalls eindeutig dazu gepasst!"

„Ich wollte doch nur sehen, wie es Ihnen geht", entgegnete Severus, den ihre Worte sichtlich aus der Bahn warfen. Eine altbekannte Wut stieg in ihm auf.

„Ach!" Man sah Hermine an, dass sie ihm den Vorfall übel nahm. Ihre Stimme wurde trotz der Heiserkeit erstaunlich laut. „Ich wollte letztens auch nur sehen, wie es Ihnen geht und was war? Sie haben mich weggeschickt! Jetzt habe ich das gleiche Recht, also gehen Sie!"

Sie wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen, als sie seine Worte vernahm: „Aber ich bin Schuld, dass Sie jetzt hier liegen, also habe ich durchaus das Recht, mich nach Ihnen zu erkundigen!"

Bei Hermine brannten nun alle Sicherungen durch. „Sie haben mich in Gefahr gebracht. Dank Ihnen werde ich vermutlich die nächsten Wochen starke Probleme beim Luftholen und mit meiner Stimme haben, aber das ist Ihnen doch total egal. Sie wollen doch nur sehen, wie ich leide, sonst gar nichts! So war es schon immer! Sie quälen arme Schüler und genießen das dann auch noch! Ich habe Sie immer vor Harry und Ron in Schutz genommen, weil ich wusste, dass Sie eine wichtige Doppelrolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort eingenommen haben. Ich habe die letzte Zeit versucht, an Sie heranzukommen, weil ich weiß, dass dieser Krieg nicht ohne Spuren an einem vorbei gegangen ist. Weder bei Ihnen noch bei mir. Ich habe mich ernsthaft um Sie bemüht, weil ich nicht geglaubt habe, dass Sie von Grund auf ein schlechter Mensch sind. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Sie vor mir auf die Knie fallen und mir danken. Aber ich habe verdammt noch mal erwartet, dass Sie Ihren Arsch hoch bekommen und versuchen, wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Sie sind nicht der einzige, der im Krieg viel verloren hat. Ich habe so gut wie alles verloren, aber ich gebe nicht auf! Und das hatte ich auch von Ihnen erwartet!"

Geschockt starrte Severus seine Kollegin an. Er hatte vieles erwartet, nur nicht einen solchen Ausbruch.

Doch Hermine war noch lange nicht fertig. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, als sie fortfuhr. „Statt dessen verkriechen Sie sich hinter dem Severus Snape aus der Vergangenheit. Aber Sie leben nicht in der Vergangenheit, sondern jetzt, in der Gegenwart. Also verhalten Sie sich auch dementsprechend, und nicht so asozial, wie Sie es zur Zeit tun! Sie verdrängen wieder alles, anstatt die Dinge auszusprechen und behandeln Sie Leute, die Ihnen helfen wollen, nicht wie den letzten Dreck!"

Ihre Worte trafen ihn wie einen Schlag in den Magen. Das Gefühl, dass ihm wieder einmal die Kontrolle entglitt, machte sich in ihm breit und mit einem Mal spürte er eine nicht gekannte Panik in sich. Er starrte Hermine ausdruckslos an, während es in seinem Inneren brodelte. Mit kleinen Schritten ging er rückwärts und zuckte heftig zusammen, als Poppy neben ihm auftauchte und wütend fragte: „Was bei Merlins Bart ist hier los?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, drehte sich um und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Krankenstation.

Gehetzt kam er in seiner Wohnung an und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Panik.

Was er in den letzten Wochen mühevoll aufgebaut hatte – zumindest hatte er das geglaubt – war angesichts ihrer Worte wie ein Kartenhaus zusammengestürzt. Er fühlte den Schmerz darüber, dass Hermine mit jedem einzelnen Wort Recht hatte, beinahe körperlich. Aber noch schlimmer war die Erkenntnis, dass er dies nicht gesehen hatte. Dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, was er letztlich getan hatte.

Flucht in die Vergangenheit. Der Irrglaube, dass er langsam wieder zu sich fand. Statt dessen die Erkenntnis, dass er lediglich die Geister der Vergangenheit wieder erweckt hatte.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht wegen Luftmangel, sondern aufgrund der vielen negativen Gefühle, die wie eine riesige Welle über ihm zusammenschlugen.

Wut auf sich selbst. Wut auf sie. Angst vor dem Leben, vor der Zukunft. Und Schuld. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen.

Tränen traten in seine Augen, als er sich langsam in den nächstbesten Sessel sinken ließ. Es tat zu weh. Es tat einfach nur zu weh, als dass er es länger ertragen konnte.

Was war denn von ihm übrig? Nichts als ein seelisches Wrack, das mit dem Leben nicht mehr klar kam. Nichts als ein verzweifelter Mensch, in dem nichts menschliches, in seinem Fall jedoch zu viel menschliches, übrig geblieben war. Zumindest zu viel, um es weiterhin ertragen zu können.

* * *

_Harrrr, ich liebe es, über menschliche Abgründe zu schreiben... °durchgeknallt guck°_

_Geht übrigens ganz bald weiter, bin schon fleißíg am weiter schreiben °hihi° _


	18. Chapter 18

_Ein kurzes Chap nach viel zu langer Pause °schäm° Ich bin auch schon wieder am weiter schreiben... also verzeiht mir XD_

* * *

Nachdem Severus gegangen, oder vielmehr geflohen war, hatte Hermine Poppy gebeten, sie wieder alleine zu lassen.

Hermine war noch immer wütend auf Severus. Das, was an diesem Abend vorgefallen war, hatte dem Fass endgültig den Boden ausgeschlagen. Auch wenn Hermine es nicht gerne zugab – sie war verletzt. Severus abweisendes in den letzten Wochen und sein gedankenloses Verhalten im Labor waren einfach zu viel gewesen. Und nun kam auch noch hinzu, dass sie wegen ihm die nächsten Wochen gesundheitliche Probleme haben würde.

Durch den verunglückten Trank wurde ihre Lunge geschädigt. Gott sei Dank hatte Madam Pomfrey den größten Teil des Schadens beheben können, aber ein Restschaden war geblieben. Dieser bestand hauptsächlich in einer Reizung der Lunge – im Grunde genommen nichts lebensgefährliches. Dennoch sorgte die Reizung dafür, dass in der folgenden Zeit nur etwa 70 ihrer normalen Lungenfunktion möglich war. Das sollte sich zwar stetig verbessern, aber Hermine würde trotzdem mit Kurzatmigkeit und Husten zu kämpfen haben.

Und dass dies so war, war Severus' Schuld. Es war eine Sache, ob er sich selbst schadete, aber eine ganz andere, wenn dies auch andere Personen betraf.

Sie war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie ein kleines Helfersyndrom hatte. Dass es ihr unmöglich war, Menschen, denen es schlecht ging, _nicht_ zu helfen. Jedoch hatte sie bisher immer irgendeine Art von Einsicht bei diesen Menschen erkannt. Ein Zeichen, dass ihre Hilfe durchaus geschätzt wurde. Nun gut, die Sache mit B.ELFE.R ließ sie jetzt einmal außen vor – immerhin hatte Dobby ihren Einsatz zu schätzen gewusst, wenngleich sich die anderen Elfen so hartnäckig uneinsichtig gezeigt hatten...

Hermine hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Severus Snape ein hartnäckiger Fall war, aber sie hätte ihn niemals für so uneinsichtig gehalten. Lag ihm denn gar nichts am Leben? War es für ihn so wenig wert, dass er nicht um es kämpfte?

Sie wusste nicht, warum ihr sein Verhalten so wehtat. Vielleicht konnte sie es einfach nicht ertragen, noch einen Menschen vor ihren Augen zugrunde gehen zu sehen...

Aber sie wusste, dass es ihr nicht gut tat, sich so sehr in diese Sache hineinzuhängen. Er beeinflusste sie bereits in ihrer Arbeit und das durfte sie einfach nicht weiter akzeptieren.  
Severus hatte ihr ja bereits einige Male klar gemacht, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte. Nun gut, das sollte er haben! Es war vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn sie sich ab jetzt um ihre eigenen Belange kümmerte.

Diese Entscheidung war sicherlich die beste, die sie treffen konnte, aber dennoch kam sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihr der Gedanke, ihn aufzugeben, wehtat.

„Soll der Kerl doch an seinen Problemen ersticken!" murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie ihr Kissen zurechtklopfte und sich dann eine halbwegs bequeme Schlafposition suchte.

Wie sehr sie mit diesem Satz recht hatte, wusste sie jedoch nicht...

* * *

Hermine musste noch einen weiteren Tag unter Poppys Aufsicht bleiben, bevor sie die Krankenstation wieder verlassen durfte.

„Sie sollten sich auf jeden Fall schonen", ermahnte Poppy sie. „Und den Hals immer schön warm halten, damit Sie sich nicht auch noch eine Halsentzündung einfangen."

Folgsam nickte Hermine. „Werde ich machen."

„Und in zwei Tagen sehe ich Sie wieder zur Kontrolle."  
Erneut nickte Hermine.

„Und falls sich Ihre Beschwerden verschlimmern sollten..."

„...dann werde ich sofort hier antreten, keine Sorge, Madam Pomfrey!" Hermine mochte die Medihexe wirklich, aber sie wollte wirklich los zum Unterricht. Sie hatte ihre Schülerinnen und Schüler bereits am Vortag versetzen müssen, da wollte sie heute nicht auch noch zu spät kommen.

Als sie sich endlich losreißen konnte, machte sie noch einen kurzen Abstecher in ihrer Wohnung, um sich eine heiße Dusche zu gönnen. Nach der Zwangspause in der Krankenstation musste sie dringend ihre Lebensgeister wieder erwecken.

Zehn Minuten später verließ sie das Badezimmer und kickte die achtlos fallen gelassenen Kleidungsstücke in eine Ecke. Die Sachen würde sie später wegräumen, nun musste sie erst einmal frische Kleidung, damit sie in den Unterricht gehen konnte.

Während sie sich eines ihrer schier unzähligen schwarzen Kleider aus dem Schrank angelte, fiel ihr Blick auf den kleinen Tischkalender, der auf ihrer Nachtkommode stand.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr Bewusst, dass es bereits Anfang Dezember war. Die Zeit war unglaublich schnell verflogen, seit sie als Lehrerin an die Schule zurück gekommen war. Einerseits erschien ihr bereits wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, so als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Doch andererseits...

Hermine seufzte. In der vergangenen Zeit hatte Severus ihr immer wieder deutlich gemacht, dass sie hier unerwünscht war. Zumindest von ihm. Die Tatsache, dass alle anderen sie mit offenen Armen empfangen hatten, relativierte das Gefühl des Nicht-Willkommen-Seins.

Und dennoch. Die Blicke. Die Auseinandersetzungen. Die Kommentare seinerseits. Wieso machte er es ihr so schwer? Konnte er nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass sie hier war? So wie sie von nun an akzeptierte, dass er sein Leben wegwarf?

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Haare und sprach einen Trockenzauber. Dann einen weiteren, um ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zu flechten. Normalerweise tat sie dies ja selbst, doch heute hatte sie dazu nicht genügend Zeit.

Anschließend machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Unterricht. Doch auch dieser war irgendwann vorbei und als sie zum Mittagessen die Große Halle betrat, bemerkte sie, dass Hagrid die ersten Weihnachtsbäume aufgestellt hatte.

Es fühlte sich an wie ein Dolchstoß in ihr Herz, als die Erinnerungen an frühere, gemeinsame Weihnachtsfeste zusammen mit Harry und Ron in ihr Bewusstsein traten. Mit einem Mal spürte sie einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals. Schnell durchquerte sie die Halle, während sie versuchte, vor ihren Erinnerungen zu fliehen.

‚Es ist Vergangenheit', versuchte sie sich einzureden. ‚Vorbei. Endgültig.'

Dennoch konnte sie nicht ganz verhindern, dass ihr Blick verschwamm. ‚Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu heulen, Hermine!' Sie stieß ein verärgertes Seufzen aus, während sie begann, sich Essen auf ihren Teller zu häufen. Doch sie hatte kaum ein paar Bissen gegessen, als ihr der Appetit auch schon wieder vergangen war. Sie stocherte noch ein wenig in ihrem Essen herum, bis die ersten ihrer Kollegen mit dem Mittagessen fertig waren und aufstanden.

Nun konnte sie ebenfalls aufstehen, ohne dass es auffiel, dass sie ihren Teller beinahe unberührt zurückließ. Dennoch folgte ihr ein Augenpaar auf ihrem Weg durch die Große Halle.

Minerva McGonagall blickte ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin besorgt hinterher. Irgendetwas bedrückte sie, und das nicht erst seit gestern. Minerva hatte sehr wohl die Spannungen zwischen Hermine und Severus bemerkt, jedoch war sie davon ausgegangen, dass Hermine damit zurechtkam. Oder war es etwas anderes, das sie beschäftigte?

Minerva machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dieser Frage bei ihren nächsten Treffen mit Hermine nachzugehen.

Doch Minerva war nicht die einzige, die ihr hinterhergeblickt hatte. Auch Severus hatte ihr möglichst unauffällig hinterher geblickt. Hätte man in seine Augen geblickt, so wäre einem aufgefallen, dass sein Blick kalt war. Beinahe schon... emotionslos...

* * *

tbc 


	19. Chapter 19

_Das ist bisher sowohl das längste Chap als auch das, was am schnellsten geschrieben wurde. Ich habe allein diesen Nachmittag 5 Seiten geschrieben, insgesamt umfasst dieses Chap bei mir auf dem PC 7 1/2 Seiten. Ich habe einfach meine Fantasie ein wenig "freigelassen" und das ist dabei herausgekommen... Es gibt einen leichten Spoiler zu "Deathly Hallows", aber es ist - und davon gehe ich jetzt einfach mal aus - nichts, das einem alles vorwegnimmt... oder nichts, was man nicht vorher schonmal vermutet hat! ;)  
_

_Ich würde mich riesig über Reviews von euch freuen, weil mir dieses Chap besonders am Herzen liegt und ich gerne eure Reaktion darauf wüsste... _

_Danke an mein fleurchen fürs beta'n - without you I'd be completely lost!_

_Enjoy,  
jadedfool!_

* * *

Hermine saß in der Bibliothek und genoss die Stille um sich herum. Seit dem letzten Zwischenfall mit Severus hatte sie sich oft hierhin zurückgezogen. Noch immer war sie wütend auf ihn.

Die Folgen des Trankunfalls machten sich bei ihr deutlich bemerkbar und sie kam sich vor, als hätte sie überhaupt keine Kondition. Nach jeder Treppe musste sie erst einmal einen Augenblick verschnaufen.

Aus diesem Grund hatte sie ihn seitdem vollkommen links liegen gelassen. Versuchte, ihn noch nicht einmal anzuschauen. Und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es ihr dadurch ein wenig besser ging. Je weniger sie an ihn dachte, desto ruhiger fühlte sie sich. Und für die Momente, in denen er die Oberhand in ihren Gedanken gewann, hatte sie diese Rückzugsmöglichkeit gefunden.

Natürlich, sie hatte in ihrer Schulzeit sehr viele von den Büchern in der Bibliothek gelesen, sie förmlich verschlungen. Doch nun, als Lehrkraft standen ihr zudem noch die Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zur Verfügung.

Und so hatte sie sich wie in den letzten drei Tagen in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen. Es gab am hinteren Ende der verbotenen Abteilung eine kleine Sitzecke mit zwei verstaubten Sesseln von inzwischen verblasstem Grün und einem wackeligen Beistelltisch, der selbst unter der Last eines einzigen Buches zusammenzubrechen drohte.

Dort saß Hermine. Die flüsternden Stimmen, die in der Schülerabteilung der Bibliothek eine gewohnte Geräuschkulisse ausmachten, drangen erst gar nicht bis hierhin vor.

Mit einem Seufzer schlug Hermine ‚Seltene Pilze und ihre Wirkungen in Zaubertränken' zu. Das Geräusch, welches das Buch dabei machte, hallte unnatürlich laut durch diesen Teil der Bibliothek. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster.

Es schneite.

Sie stand auf und streckte ihre steifen Gliedmaßen. Sie hatte bestimmt drei Stunden hier gesessen und gelesen. Inzwischen dämmerte es bereits. Sie trat an das Fenster heran und verfolgte die fallenden Schneeflocken mit ihrem Blick.

Die Lichter, die nun langsam im Schloss entzündet wurden, gaben den Schneeflocken ein ganz eigentümliches Glänzen. Gebannt starrte Hermine weiter aus dem Fenster.

Dezember. Bald war Weihnachten. Schnee. Erinnerungen an früher. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Harry ihr und Ron damals in ihrem dritten Schuljahr unter seinem Tarnumhang nach Hogsmeade gefolgt war und dort Draco Malfoy und seine treudoofen Gefährten mit Schneebällen beworfen hatte.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand. Stattdessen bahnte sich eine einsame Träne den Weg ihre Wange hinab.

Es tat weh. Die Gewissheit, dass es nie wieder so sein würde. Dass Harry tot war. Dass ihre Freundschaft mit Ron zerbrochen war. Dass...

„Miss Granger?"

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine herum und sah, dass Madam Pince neben dem nächsten Regal stand. „Ich will die Bibliothek gleich schließen. Sind Sie fertig oder wollen Sie die Bücher ausleihen?"

Unauffällig versuchte Hermine, die Träne wegzuwischen, während sie zu dem Bücherstapel ging. „Nein, aber es wäre nett, wenn ich die Bücher hier liegen lassen könnte. Damit ich morgen nicht wieder alles zusammen suchen muss."

„Ausnahmsweise", sagte die Bibliothekarin ein wenig steif. „Guten Abend, Miss Granger."

„Danke."

Ohne weitere Worte verließ Hermine die Bibliothek. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bald Zeit fürs Abendessen war, aber sie verspürte keinerlei Hungergefühl. Um ehrlich zu sein wurde ihr schon bei dem Gedanken an Essen schlecht. Aber wenn sie nicht auftauchte, würde sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Minerva auf sich lenken...

Und so machte sie sich seufzend auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Das erste, was ihr auffiel, war die Abwesenheit von Severus. Er tauchte auch während des Essens nicht auf.

‚Hör auf!' schalt sie sich, als sie nach dem Essen für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Erwägung zog, in den Kerker zu gehen und nach Severus zu schauen. ‚Er will dich nicht, also lass es sein und spar dir Energie!'

Hermine seufzte und fasste den Entschluss, noch ein wenig auf dem Schulgelände spazieren zu gehen. Sie liebte es, im Dunkeln durch das Gelände von Hogwarts zu streifen. Ein Teil der Dunkelheit werden, wortwörtlich unsichtbar werden vor den Augen der Anderen.

Sie holte ihren dicken Umhang aus ihren Räumen und wollte gerade das Schloss verlassen, als das Portal von Außen geöffnet wurde und eine große, schwarz gekleidete Person hineintrat.

Hermines Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als sie in das Gesicht des Ankömmlings blickte. Es war Severus und er sah einfach nur schrecklich aus. Unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab, die Augen selbst wirkten matt. Sein Gesicht war blass und wirkte müde.

Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Augen, dann sah Severus schnell weg und rauschte wortlos an ihr vorbei.

Hermine war zu perplex, um in dem Moment etwas zu sagen oder ihn aufzuhalten. Sie blickte ihm noch kurz hinterher, bis er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, bevor sie sich umwandte und verwirrt das Schloss verließ.

Ihre Schritte trugen sie den ganzen Weg hinunter zum See. Als sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbeikam, blieb sie kurz stehen. Der Krieg hatte viel verändert. So sehr sie Hagrid auch mochte – es fiel ihr immer schwerer, alleine mit ihm zu sein. Schon als er sie am Anfang des Jahres begrüßt hatte, war es ihr unangenehm gewesen. Zu präsent war der Verlust von Harry – denn wenn sie in Hagrids Augen blickte, sah sie den gleichen Schmerz. Es war ihr dann, als ob ihr eigener Schmerz noch verstärkt wurde, um schließlich unerträglich für sie zu werden.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte weg von hier. Ihre Schritte beschleunigend, hielt sie auf den See zu. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich auf eine der Bänke, die in den letzten Jahren dort aufgestellt worden waren.

Vorhin noch hatten die Erinnerungen an früher ihr Bewusstsein eingenommen und eigentlich hatte sie zum See gehen wollen, um der Vergangenheit ein wenig hinterher zu trauern. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, dass sie den Gedanken nicht aus dem Weg gehen durfte, weil sie sonst irgendwann zu schmerzlich wurden.

Doch nun konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken als den Anblick von Severus, wie er das Schloss betreten hatte.

Nein, sie wollte nicht an ihn denken. Wollte sich nicht fragen, warum er so mitgenommen aussah. Wollte sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen.

Und dennoch tat sie es.

Warum?

Warum machte sie sich überhaupt noch Gedanken um ihn? Was hatte er ihr denn bisher von ihren Bemühungen zurückgegeben? Nichts! Nur Ablehnung und Feindseligkeiten. Das hatte sie nicht verdient!

Hermine schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Wieso verletzte sein Verhalten sie so sehr? Warum traf es sie so tief?

Natürlich, sie hatte sich zum Ziel gesetzt, das Ganze nicht mehr an sich heran zu lassen. Aber das war leicht gesagt. Sie hatte nun mal ein Helfersyndrom.

Einerseits wünschte sie Severus ja die Pest an den Hals. Sie wollte, dass er sich wie sie fühlte, wenn er sie wieder einmal persönlich angriff. Und andererseits wusste sie, dass er einen Schmerz fühlen musste, der ihr unbegreiflich war. Einen Schmerz, der ihn so weit trieb, dass er sogar sein Leben mit dem Emotionslostrank aufs Spiel setzte.

Hermine spürte tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitleid, doch im nächsten Augenblick sah sie sein hämisches Gesicht vor ihrem Auge und wie er sie verspottete. Und schon war sie wieder viel zu wütend auf ihn und sein Verhalten, um das Mitleid noch recht spüren zu können.

Warum machte sie sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken um ihn? Er wollte es nicht. Schluss. Aus.

Und trotzdem wurde sie das Bild von ihm nicht mehr los. Er sah schlecht aus, wirklich schlecht. Wieso ließ er sich denn partout nicht helfen? Was hatte er denn zu verlieren...?

‚Nichts... Aber er denkt auch, dass er nichts mehr zu gewinnen hat', flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Hermine wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken, geschweige denn fühlen sollte. Ihre eigenen, widersprüchlichen Gefühle was Severus betraf, machten die Situation für sie nicht gerade einfacher. In dieses ganze Hin- und Hergerissensein mischte sich noch ein anderes, für sie undefinierbares Gefühl ein. Dieses Gefühl war ein schwaches Echo aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Zu lange her, um es vernünftig greifen zu können. Zu schwach, um es zuordnen zu können.

Hermine blickte auf und ließ ihren Blick, der immer wieder verschwamm, über den See gleiten. Die Dunkelheit war einladend. Sie versprach Schutz und nur zu gerne wäre Hermine jetzt in dieser Dunkelheit verschwunden. Dann müsste sie sich nicht mehr mit Severus und ihren Gefühlen herumschlagen.

Doch plötzlich stieg eine merkwürdige Beklommenheit in Hermine auf. Sie drehte ruckartig um, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Doch hinter ihr war niemand. Im Gelände war es ruhig.

Sie drehte sich wieder nach vorne und ihr Blick blieb an etwas Silberglänzendem hängen, das sich am anderen Ufer des Sees befand. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte zu erkennen, was es war. Schließlich konnte sie die Gestalt in etwa identifizieren und ihr Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. ‚Das ist doch nicht… nein, das kann nicht…' Hermines Gedanken rasten.

Die Gestalt, die dort hinten stand, war eindeutig ein Patronus. Harrys Patronus!

‚Nein, das ist absolut unmöglich…' Erneut stiegen Tränen in Hermines Augen und obwohl ihr Verstand ihr sagte, dass dies nicht sein konnte, flüsterte sie: „Harry?"

Der Patronus hob seinen Kopf, als könne er hören, dass Hermine Harrys Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Diese musste nun erkennen, dass es doch nicht Harrys Patronus war – es war eine Hirschkuh. Jedoch sah sie genauso aus wie es Harrys Hirsch getan hatte. Natürlich nur ohne Geweih.

‚Was hat das zu bedeuten?' fragte sich Hermine, die langsam aufgestanden war und näher an das Seeufer herantrat, um den Patronus besser sehen zu können.

Dieser setzte sich nun in Bewegung und galoppierte über den See zu der Stelle, an der Hermine wie gebannt stand. Mehrere Meter vor ihr wurde er langsamer und blieb schließlich ganz stehen.

„Hallo", flüsterte Hermine, die zwischen Lachen und Weinen schwankte. Sie hatte noch nie etwas Derartiges erlebt.

Die Hirschkuh kam noch ein Stückchen näher und stupste Hermine dann mit ihren Nüstern an die Hand. Diese begann nun unter Tränen zu Lachen und strich der Patronus-Hirschkuh über den Hals.

Nein, das war definitiv kein normaler Patronus. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Patronus wirklich lebte – sie konnte ja sogar so etwas wie Fell unter ihren Fingern spüren, obwohl der Patronus eher aussah wie eine silbrig schimmernde Porzellanfigur.

Aber das merkwürdigste an dieser Hirschkuh waren eindeutig ihre Augen. Sie hatten einen warmen Schimmer. Ihr Anblick schnürte Hermine das Herz zu, denn sie fühlte sich erneut an Harry erinnert. Auf diese Weise hatte er Ron und sie oft angesehen…

Plötzlich begann die Hirschkuh sich wieder zu bewegen und tänzelte scheinbar nervös auf der Stelle, riss den Kopf nach oben.

Erschrocken wich Hermine zurück, doch die Hirschkuh schien noch nervöser zu werden. Dann galoppierte sie plötzlich Richtung Schloss. Perplex blickte Hermine ihr hinterher und riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als die Hirschkuh auf einmal mitten im Lauf stoppte und ihren Kopf zu ihr wandte, so als wolle sie, dass Hermine ihr folgte.

Ohne groß nachzudenken tat Hermine dies auch. Ihr Schritt beschleunigte sich und schließlich rannte sie auf das Schlossportal zu. Dort angekommen verspürte sie ein heftiges Seitenstechen und die kalte Nachtluft brannte wie Feuer in ihren ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Lungen.

Die Hirschkuh war verschwunden. Hermine öffnete das Portal und trat ein. Im gleichen Augenblick schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Severus.

Ob es nun ihre Intuition war oder der Einfluss der Patronus-Hirschkuh – Hermine wusste nun auf einmal, woher dieses ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend kam. Sie musste in den Kerker.

Langsamen Schrittes, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie vorfinden würde, ging Hermine auf Severus' Wohnungstür zu. Sie erkannte, dass sie nicht ganz geschlossen war und mit wild klopfendem Herzen drückte sie die Tür einen Spalt auf, sodass sie in den Raum spähen konnte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie besorgt oder erleichtert sein sollte. Der Raum war leer, lag größtenteils im Dunkeln und wurde nur durch das hereinfallende Licht des aufgehenden Mondes erhellt. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie es bereuen würde, wenn sie hier von Severus gefunden wurde. Ihr Instinkt riet ihr jedoch, nachzusehen, ob bei ihm alles in Ordnung war.

Sie presste sich durch die nur wenig geöffnete Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass diese nicht quietschen und sie verraten würde. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um und sah, dass die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ebenfalls nur angelehnt war. Ein sanfter Lichtschimmer fiel ins Wohnzimmer.

Lautlos huschte sie hinüber, doch noch bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, vernahm sie seine Stimme: „Es hat keinen Zweck mehr."

Zu Tode erschrocken zuckte Hermine zusammen. ‚Oh nein, er weiß, dass ich hier bin', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Doch dann hörte sie noch eine weitere Stimme. Eine weibliche Stimme. „Sev, hör auf, dir so etwas einzureden. Dein Weg ist noch nicht zuende…"

Hermines Herz klopfte inzwischen so laut, dass sie fürchtete, er könne sie hören. Ängstlich blickte sie durch den Spalt, den die Türe ihr offenbarte.

Was sie sah, entzog sich vollkommen ihrer Vorstellungskraft. Severus saß, angelehnt an eines der großen Kissen, in seinem Bett und neben ihm saß…

Hermine kniff die Augen zu, weil sie glaubte, dass ihre Augen ihr einen Streich spielten. Doch als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatte sich nichts verändert.

Neben Severus saß eine junge, rothaarige Frau in einem dünnen, dunkelgrünen Umhang. Ihr gesamter Körper war merkwürdig blass und schimmernd. Und auch ihre Stimme klang, als käme sie von weiter entfernt. Ungläubig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Nein, das war ausgeschlossen. Die junge Frau, die nur wenig älter war als sie selbst, sah aus wie Lily Potter. ‚Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein!' sagte Hermine zu sich selbst. Was sie nicht glauben konnte, wurde im nächsten Moment von Severus widerlegt.

„Lily, ich will nicht mehr…" Mit einem Blick, den Hermine noch nie an Severus gesehen hatte, schaute dieser Lily Potter an.

„Sev, du musst mich endlich loslassen. Und nicht nur mich. Du musst die Vergangenheit loslassen, damit du wieder leben kannst." Lily, oder ihr Geist, oder was auch immer sie war, hob ihre Hand und strich Severus sanft über die Wange.

Dieser schloss seine Augen. „Ich kann nicht…"

„Doch…"

„Nein!" Der Severus, den Hermine kannte, wäre jetzt schon längst laut geworden. Doch dieser Severus schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. Seine Antwort fiel gerade noch hörbar für Hermine aus. „Aber wenn ich loslasse… dann verliere ich dich…"

Lily wirkte etwas hilflos. „Du wirst mich niemals verlieren, Sev. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich immer bei dir bleiben werde, egal was passiert."

Gequält senkte Severus seinen Blick. „Aber wenn ich es jetzt beende, dann werde ich bei dir sein können…"

Lily legte ihre Hände auf seine, die er in seinem Schoß gefaltet hatte. „Nein, Sev! Ich will, dass du lebst! Ich will, dass du dein Herz wieder anderen gegenüber öffnest. Ich habe immer gewollt, dass du ein glückliches Leben führst!"

„Und trotzdem bist du gegangen…"

Hermine wusste nicht, ob er damit Lilys Heirat mit James Potter oder ihren Tod meinte. Aber das war jetzt auch egal. Atemlos widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Szene vor ihr.

„Sev, ich werde immer bei dir sein", Lily legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust, genau wo sich sein Herz befand, „nämlich hier, in deinem Herzen. Und in deiner Erinnerung."

Severus schloss die Augen. „Wenn ich dich doch nur wirklich spüren könnte… dich berühren…"

Täuschte sich Hermine oder liefen tatsächlich Tränen seine Wangen hinab.

„Ich weiß", sagte Lily sanft. „Aber du weißt, dass es nicht möglich ist…"

„Warum tut diese verdammte Realität immer so weh…"

Hermine zerriss es das Herz. Sie hatte Severus noch nie so zerbrechlich gesehen. Am liebsten wollte sie hingehen und ihm die Berührung geben, die Lily ihm nicht hatte geben können.

„Sie tut weh, weil du nicht loslassen kannst…" Lily legte erneut eine Hand auf seine Wange. „Sev, sieh mich an."

Langsam hob dieser seinen Blick und sah Lily mit einer Sehnsucht an, die Hermine selbst die Tränen in die Augen trieb. „Ich will nicht länger alleine sein…"

„Du weißt genau, dass du das nicht bist." Lily sprach sanft, aber bestimmt. „Ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, dass du dich nicht so verkriechen darfst…"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat keinen Zweck, Lily. Ich habe es versucht und bin gescheitert. Ich kann es nicht mehr… Ich werde dem allen ein Ende bereiten."

Erschrocken riss Lily die Augen auf. „Nein! Bitte tu es nicht…"

„Es wird nicht schmerzhaft sein, glaube mir", sagte Severus. In seiner Stimme schwang eine unendliche Traurigkeit mit. „Du wirst schon sehen, bald bin ich bei dir."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Sie weinte nun ebenfalls. „Du darfst es nicht tun! Vor dir liegt noch so viel – du musst nur dein Herz öffnen!"

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr… Glaube mir, es wird mir keine Schmerzen bereiten. Eine dreifache Portion des Emotionslostrankes wird dafür sorgen, dass ich ohne jegliche Gefühle einschlafe und nicht mehr aufwache."

„Nein, Sev, nein", flehte Lily und warf sich schluchzend an seine Brust. Etwas unbeholfen, weil er sie nicht wirklich spüren konnte, blickte er auf sie hinab.

Hermine war inzwischen lautlos am Weinen. Denken konnte sie schon nicht mehr. Sie wischte sich mit dem Umhang die Tränen weg und blinzelte verwirrt.

Lilys Gestalt schien heller, durchsichtiger zu werden. Auch Severus schien das bemerkt zu haben.

„Lily, lass mich nicht allein…" flüsterte er und Hermine konnte den Kloß in seinem Hals förmlich hören.

Lily, die zusehends verblasste, richtete sich wieder auf und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf seiner Wange. „Ich muss gehen… und denk dran, du bist nicht allein…"

Ihre Konturen wurden immer undeutlicher und schließlich war sie verschwunden.

Severus rutschte zur Bettkante und griff nach einem kleinen Flakon, der auf seinem Nachttisch stand.

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Nein!"

Severus fuhr herum und noch im selben Augenblick hatte sie sich auf ihn geworfen und nach dem Flakon gegriffen, aber seine Hand umklammerte ihn fest.

Severus ließ dies natürlich nicht ohne Gegenwehr geschehen. Ineinander verschlungen und miteinander rangelnd rollten sie über das große Bett, während beide Hände den Flakon nicht losließen.

Schließlich war Severus für einen Sekundenbruchteil unaufmerksam und Hermine konnte ihm den Flakon entreißen. Mit aller Kraft warf sie ihn quer durch das Zimmer, wo er an der Zimmertüre mit einem dumpfen Klirren zersplitterte.

Doch Severus gab den Kampf noch nicht auf und Hermine hatte Mühe, sich gegen den weitaus stärkeren und größeren Tränkemeister zu behaupten.

Letztlich verließ sie die Kraft, auch angesichts ihrer körperlich angeschlagenen Verfassung, und im gelang es, sie unter sich auf die Matratze zu pinnen.

Heftig keuchend blickte Hermine zu ihm hoch. Noch konnte sie sehen, wie Schmerz und Verzweiflung seinen Miene beherrschten, doch schon einen Augenblick später hatte er wieder seine Maske aufgesetzt und schrie sie an.

„Warum zum Teufel haben Sie das getan?!"

Hermine versuchte, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen, obwohl ihr ganz anders zumute wurde. Er hatte sie noch nie auf diese Weise angeschrieen, mit all der Wut und Verzweiflung Noch dazu war er ihr noch nie körperlich so nahe gekommen. Obwohl seine Gestalt groß und dünn war, verfügte er doch über erhebliche Kraft und diese Kombination war es, die ihr nun einen heftigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie sich umbringen", entgegnete sie und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wie kommen Sie überhaupt hier rein?" fauchte er.

„Die Tür stand offen…" Nun schaltete sich Hermines Verstand wieder ein, der ihr hämisch zuflüsterte, dass die Katastrophe eingetroffen war.

„Und da denken Sie, dass Sie einfach so das Recht haben, hier hereinzuspa…" Er stutzte und seine Stimme senkte sich auf ein bedrohliches Maß. „Seit wann sind Sie hier?"

Mittlerweile bekam Hermine richtig Angst. „Seit… ein paar… Minuten." ‚Falsche Antwort', sagte eine Stimme aus einer Ecke ihres Verstandes.

Doch statt des erwarteten Wutausbruches senkte Severus seinen Kopf, sodass seine Haarspitzen über ihr Gesicht tanzten.

Dieses Mal war es ein angenehmer Schauer, der ihr den Rücken hinunterlief. Ihr Herz begann mit einem Mal zu rasen.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie etwas auf ihren Hals tropfen spürte.

‚Er weint!' Diese Erkenntnis versetzte ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich. Sie zog ihre rechte Hand aus seinem Griff und war ein wenig überrascht, dass er es scheinbar gar nicht mitbekam. Sie zitterte leicht, als sie ihre Hand vorsichtig auf seine Wange legte, so wie Lily es noch vor wenigen Minuten getan hatte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen Augenblick erschien es beiden so, als wäre die Welt in Ordnung. Als hätte es den Schmerz in ihrer beider Leben nie gegeben.

Dieses ungewohnte Gefühl überrumpelte Severus so sehr, dass er nicht nachdachte, bevor er reagierte. Mit der freien Hand schlug er Hermines Hand fort. In der nächsten Sekunde zog er Hermine wieder auf die Füße und stieß sie von sich.

Seine junge Kollegin stolperte und konnte sich gerade noch abfangen, bevor sie gefallen wäre.

„RAUS!" Er wusste nicht, woher er überhaupt noch die Kraft nahm, um sie anbrüllen zu können.

Sie rappelte sich wieder auf und antwortete ihm mit belegter Stimme: „Ich will Ihnen doch nur helfen…"

„Es ist eine Schande, dass Potter und Weasley nicht mehr da sind, um sich von Ihnen bemuttern zu lassen. Dann wäre ich Sie jetzt los!"

Noch im gleichen Augenblick wusste er, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Es schien, als wolle sie etwas sagen, doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Langsam drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.

* * *

_angehaltene luft wieder rauslass Und? Was sagt ihr dazu?_


	20. Chapter 20

Es tut mir sooooo leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder dazu komme, zu updaten! Ich war die letzten Wochen ganz schon gestresst, weil bei mir die Uni angefangen hat. Zu all dem kam dann noch eine absolute Schreibblockade, was "What's left of me" anging...

Aber ich kann positiverweise verkünden, dass sich die FF einem Ende zuneigt und ich grad total den Schub hab und auch schon am nächsten Chap am schreiben bin. Des Weiteren fallen mir laufend neue Ideen für FFs ein, also wird es nach der FF hier weitergehen!!

Ich danke meiner treuen Seele, fleur d'hiver, ohne die ich einfach nur aufgeschmissen wäre. Luv ya ;)

Und jetzt - viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

* * *

Blindlings stürmte Hermine durch das Schloss. Den Gedanken, dass sie jemand in dieser Verfassung sehen könnte, hatte sie zwar, aber es war ihr in diesem Moment einfach nur egal. Einmal rannte sie beinahe eine Person um, aber auch das war ihr egal.

Sie wollte nur noch hier raus.

Ihre Schritte führten sie erneut zum See, wo sie noch vor kurzer Zeit gesessen hatte und wo sie nun weinend zusammenbrach.

Es war ihr unmöglich, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Alles schien mit einem Mal aus ihr herauszubrechen. Der Schmerz über den Tod von Harry, die schrecklichen Erlebnisse des Krieges, ihre Einsamkeit...

Er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, ein Messer in ihr Herz zu schlagen und dieses auch noch genüsslich darin umzudrehen.

Hermine kauerte schluchzend auf dem kalten Gras. Sie bemerkte weder die Kälte, die von allen Seiten auf sie zukroch, noch die Person, die sich ihr langsam aus Richtung Schloss näherte.

Als diese Person schließlich neben ihr niederkniete und sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, wirbelte Hermine herum und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Wie bei einem aufgescheuchten Pferd war ihr erster Gedanke: Flucht. Doch dann erkannte sie, dass die Person neben ihr Albus war und der letzte Rest von Kraft verließ sie.

Seine väterliche Umarmung umschloss sie wie eine warme Wolke. Das gab ihr endgültig den Rest. Hoffnungslos weinend klammerte sie sich an Albus wie an einem Rettungsanker fest.

Der Schulleiter stellte keine Fragen, sondern tröstete seine ehemalige Schülerin so gut er konnte. Für Fragen war später immer noch Zeit.

Mit einem Mal blickte Hermine auf. Aus ihren roten und verquollenen Augen sah sie ihn mit einer solchen Traurigkeit an, dass ihm ganz anders zumute wurde.

„Wieso..." schniefte sie und bekam prompt einen Schluckauf, „wieso macht er, hicks, so was?"

„Severus?" Intuitiv wusste Albus, wer für Hermines Zustand verantwortlich war. Schon während ihrer Schulzeit hatte er beobachtet, dass Severus sie unbewusst beeinflusst hatte – und sei es nur gewesen, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit und seine Anerkennung erlangen wollte.

„Ich... er... ach verdammt!" Eine neue Welle der Tränen überrollte Hermine und sie schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

„Kommen Sie", sprach Albus in seiner ruhigen Art, „ich bringe Sie erst einmal in Ihre Räume. Hier draußen erkälten Sie sich doch nur."

Ohne großen Widerstand ließ sich Hermine auf die Beine ziehen und von Albus Richtung Schloss führen. Kurz, bevor sie das Schloss betraten, wandte Hermine noch einmal ihren Kopf und blickte zum See hinunter, der in der Dunkelheit kaum noch auszumachen war.

Der sinnlose Versuch, das, was an diesem Abend passiert war, zu begreifen.

* * *

„ICH HATTE DICH NICHT FÜR SO DUMM GEHALTEN, SEVERUS!" donnerte Albus und lief in Severus' Wohnzimmer aufgebracht hin und her. In der Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, mit dem er seinen Schützling an einem Sessel festgebunden hatte. „HATTE ICH NICHT GESAGT, DASS DU NICHT ALLEIN GELASSEN WIRST?"

Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß Severus in seinem Sessel. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, seine schwarzen, zerzausten Haare hingen wie ein dunkler Vorhang vor seinem Gesicht. Sie verdeckten die Tatsache, dass unaufhaltsam eine Träne nach der anderen seine Wangen hinab lief. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, so sehr er auch wollte.

Er befand sich in einem emotionalen Ausnahmezustand. Denken konnte er schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr rational und nun hatte er auch noch das letzte Bisschen Kontrolle endgültig verloren.

Er spürte keine Wut mehr. Keine Verzweiflung, keinen Hass. Nur noch Leere. Ihm war, als wäre er an einem Punkt angelangt, der über all diese Gefühle hinaus ging. Ende. Und nun?

„Severus, hörst du mir zu?" Albus blieb mitten im Raum stehen und betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und größter Besorgnis.

Severus antwortete nicht. Mit einem Mal übermannte ihn eine große Müdigkeit, die bis in sein Innerstes hineinzukriechen schien. Sein Blick, bereits verschwommen aufgrund der Tränen, verlor jeglichen Fokus und er spürte, wie die Kraft ihn verließ. Etwas in seinem Inneren hoffte vergeblich, dass dies das Ende war.

* * *

Als er wieder aufwachte, blickte er an die graue Steindecke, die in Hogwarts üblich war. Er wollte sich aufrecht hinsetzen, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch, als ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Kopf zuckte. Stöhnend griff er sich mit einer Hand an die Schläfe und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, bis der Schmerz abebbte.

Als dies geschehen war, blickte er sich vorsichtig um. Er lag in einem Raum, den er noch nie zuvor in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Der Raum hatte nur ein kleines Fenster, dessen dunkelgrüne, schwere Vorhänge zugezogen waren und dementsprechend kein Licht durchließen. Erhellt wurde der Raum lediglich von mehreren Kerzen, die auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett, auf dem er lag, aufgestellt waren.

Ansonsten war der Raum leer.

„Wo hast du mich hier eingesperrt, Albus?" stöhnte er und ließ sich zurück in das weiche, einladende Kissen sinken. Dies hier war eindeutig nicht der Raum der Wünsche, sonst wäre schon längst eine Tür aufgetaucht.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte sich Severus Snape so weit weg wie möglich von Hogwarts gewünscht, wie in diesem Augenblick. Warum hatte Albus ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen?

Noch immer spürte er weder Wut noch Verzweiflung. Nur den Wunsch zu sterben.

Vielleicht, so überlegte er, könne er einfach sterben. Einfach die Augen schließen und sich nicht mehr bewegen. Einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen.

Er wäre bereits am Ziel, hätte sie ihn nicht aufgehalten. Hermine Granger. Sie wusste immer alles besser. Sie hatte ihm die Gelegenheit genommen, diesem Leben ein für alle Mal zu entkommen. Was hielt ihn denn noch hier? Nichts, für das es sich lohnen würde, zu leben.

Severus Snape schloss die Augen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass es das letzte Mal war.

* * *

Hermine stand hoch oben auf dem Astronomieturm in der Dunkelheit und störte sich nicht daran, dass der Wind inzwischen mit einer schneidenden Kälte wehte. Irgendwie spürte sie ihn jedoch kaum.

Ihre Gedanken waren weit weg. Severus hatte sie verletzt, als er den Kommentar mit Ron und Harry losgelassen hatte. Das war Hermine bereits bewusst und sie war auch schon mehr oder weniger darüber hinweg. Klar, es tat weh, aber es war kein Grund, sich vom nächsten Turm zu stürzen.

Es war vielmehr die Tatsache, _dass_ er sie verletzen konnte, die sie so sehr verwirrte. Und dass ein kleiner Teil in ihr Verständnis für ihn hatte. Der Moment auf dem Bett, wo sie sich in die Augen gesehen hatten – es war ein Moment des Friedens in einer Welt, die in Trümmern lag.

Nein, sie wollte gar nicht mehr an ihn denken. An ihn denken bedeutete, dass sie traurig wurde. Und zu viel Traurigkeit brachte Erinnerungen wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Hermine", sagte eine leise Stimme hinter ihr und die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, schwieg jedoch.

Albus Dumbledore trat neben seine ehemalige Schülerin und richtete seinen Blick ebenfalls in die Ferne, so als wisse er, worauf Hermine starrte.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Sie hatte diese Frage gar nicht stellen wollen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin", begann der Schulleiter mit offener Besorgnis, „es geht ihm sehr, sehr schlecht. Ich habe Severus noch nie so erlebt. Er hatte keine einfache Vergangenheit, um es milde auszudrücken. Und er hat so viel durchgemacht, aber es scheint, als hätte der Krieg ihn an sein Ende gebracht. Er braucht dringend jemanden, der ihm zeigt, dass das Leben etwas ist, wofür es sich lohnt zu kämpfen..."

Hermine ließ seine Worte auf sich wirken und etwas in ihr schrie auf. „Ich glaube", sagte sie nach einer Weile, „dass er Recht hat. Bei allem Respekt, aber Sie scheinen ihn wirklich nicht zu verstehen."

Albus schwieg, wartete darauf, dass sie fortfuhr.

„Was haben Sie denn durch den Krieg verloren? Ich habe meine Eltern verloren. Meine beiden besten Freunde. Ich wurde sogar einfach mal so gequält, weil ich ja nur ein Schlammblut bin." Ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Hermine..."

„Nein! Lassen Sie mich ausreden." Etwas in Hermine wurde so kalt wie der Wind um sie herum. „Sie glauben immer, Sie würden alle verstehen. Aber das stimmt nicht. Sie können nur erahnen, was wir durchgemacht haben. Ich habe alles verloren, was mir jemals wichtig war. Mit einer Ausnahme: Hogwarts. Aber leider reicht das nicht. Ich habe schon fast vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt, glücklich zu sein. Ich habe mich mit allem arrangiert, ich kämpfe mich durch. Aber ich bin nicht glücklich. Zumindest nicht in meinem Herzen. Ich lache, ja. Ich kann mich auch über etwas freuen. Ich bin vielleicht zeitweise sogar so etwas wie glücklich. Aber es ist kein Glück in dem Sinne. Das klingt vielleicht widersprüchlich, aber das ist es nicht. Nicht für mich. Wenn ich abends die Welt von Hogwarts aus meinem Zimmer aussperre, dann ist da nur noch die Einsamkeit, weil ich niemanden mehr habe, der mir wirklich etwas bedeutet.

Und ich kann Severus verstehen. Ich will nicht wissen, wie viele Menschen er schon verloren hat. Ich denke da aber auch in erster Linie an Lily Potter. Erst hat er sie an James verloren... und dann hat Voldemort sie getötet. Er hat ihrem Mörder jahrelang dienen müssen, weil Sie ihn als Spion brauchten. Er hat Schreckliches getan und all das haftet wie ein schwarzer Schatten an ihm. Wo ich nur die Einsamkeit habe, sind bei ihm zusätzlich noch viele schlechte Erinnerungen. Ich kann inzwischen verstehen, warum er den Emotionslos-Trank genommen hat. Und ich kann auch verstehen, warum er sich das Leben nehmen wollte. Wen hat er denn noch? Natürlich, Sie würden jetzt sagen, dass er nicht alleine ist. Aber ist dem wirklich so?"

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in Hermines Hals, sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Es war alles so offensichtlich. Alle Puzzlestücke legten sich nun zu einem Ganzen zusammen, ergaben plötzlich einen Sinn.

„Wir sind indirekte Opfer des Krieges, unsere Welt existiert nicht mehr. Wie sollen wir denn da irgendwo Hoffnung erkennen können?"

Sie drehte sich um und stieg die Treppe des Astronomieturmes hinab. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie sehr ihr die Kälte zugesetzt hatte. Ihre Haut brannte, als sie ins Warme trat, ihre eisigen Finger schmerzten. Und doch war es ein Schmerz, der ihr nicht ungelegen kam. So spürte sie wenigstens wieder einmal, dass sie noch lebte und nicht nur noch eine leere Hülle war.

Sie dachte nicht bewusst darüber nach, wohin sie ging, sondern ließ sich einfach von ihren Füßen tragen. Und stand auf einmal vor dem Raum, in dem Severus untergebracht war. Die Tür war nur von Außen erkennbar und soweit Hermine wusste, hatte auch nur Albus selbst Zutritt. Trotzdem versuchte sie ihr Glück und drückte die Türklinke herunter.

In dem Moment, wo sie diese berührte, fühlte sie eine Art Sog, der ihren Körper ergriff und sie in den Raum hinter der Tür beförderte.

Etwas irritiert blickte sie um sich. Wo war Severus? Sein Bett war leer, die Laken waren verdreht. Die einzige Kerze, die sich auf dem Nachttisch befand, reichte kaum aus, um den ganzen Raum zu erleuchten. Statt dessen warf sie überall ihre Schatten hin.

In einem dieser Schatten kauerte Severus. Er saß auf dem kalten Steinboden und trug noch immer die schwarze Hose und das schwarze Hemd vom... Vortag? Wieviel Zeit war inzwischen vergangen, seitdem er hier von Albus eingesperrt worden war? Er wusste es nicht. Der Versuch, einfach zu sterben, war auf ganzer Linie ein Fehlschlag gewesen. Er hatte irgendwann vor lauter Hunger und Durst aufstehen müssen. Zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte auf seinem Nachttisch ein Tablett mit einem Glas Wasser und einem Sandwich gestanden. Hauselfen, so vermutete er.

Er war nun hochgeschreckt, als er plötzlich einen großen Schatten in seinem Zimmer stehen sah. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte...

„Granger, was wollen Sie hier? Hauen Sie ab!" knurrte er aus seiner Ecke. Wie er erwartet hatte, befolgte sie diese Anweisung nicht. Stattdessen kam sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden, lehnte sich wie er gegen die Wand und schwieg erst einmal.

Ihr Schweigen irritierte ihn. So lange wie er diese unerträgliche Besserwisserin bereits kannte, hatte er noch nie erlebt, dass sie nichts sagte. So rein gar nichts.

Sie saß einfach neben ihm und... ja, was eigentlich? Was tat sie hier? Worauf wartete sie? Wartete sie überhaupt? Severus musste ehrlich zugeben, dass er irritiert war. Und das verärgerte ihn irgendwie.

„Was zum Henker machen Sie hier?" Seine Frage war alles andere als freundlich, doch Hermine zeigte keine Gefühlsregung, sondern antwortete ganz simpel: „Ich bin da."

Diese Antwort hatte er definitiv _nicht _erwartet. Er blickte auf – direkt in ein Augenpaar, das ihn warm ansah. Irgendetwas tief in ihm regte sich, doch es war zu tief vergraben, um nach Außen zu dringen.

„Ich will aber nicht, dass Sie da sind." Er legte besonders viel Ablehnung in seine Stimme, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm das nicht so recht gelang. Das Etwas in ihm drin flüsterte ihm zu, dass er es eigentlich _doch_ wollte. Doch sein Verstand, sein _Wille_, ließ dies nicht zu.

„Das meinen Sie nicht so." Hermine war nach wie vor komplett ruhig.

Ihm verschlug es beinahe die Sprache. „Das... das ist nicht wahr."

„Hören Sie auf, sich zu belügen. Es bringt nichts. Und es bringt auch nichts, wenn Sie all dem hier entfliehen wollen."

Ein paar Augenblicke sagte er nichts. Dann... „Es bringt auch nichts, wenn ich hier bleibe."

„Mag sein, aber einfach so abzuhauen ist feige."

„Und wenn schon, dann bin ich halt feige."

Hermine schnaubte. „So habe ich Sie aber nicht kennen gelernt."

„Sie kennen mich nicht. Ich war in meinem Leben immer nur feige. Ich bin zu den Todessern gegangen. Warum? Weil ich feige war. Ich habe gemordet, gefoltert, gelogen, und alles für die dunkle Seite, obwohl ich nichts mehr gehasst habe, als eben diese. Und warum? Weil ich zu feige war, um auszubrechen. Warum bin ich noch immer hier? Weil ich zu feige bin."

„Ich kenne einen Severus Snape, der – aus welchen Beweggründen auch immer – sein Leben für die gute Seite riskiert hat. Der unzählige Menschenleben gerettet hat. Der trotz aller Fehler, die er begangen hat, letztlich den richtigen, wenn auch schwierigeren Weg, gewählt hat."

„Ich bin nicht dieser Mensch."

Sie seufzte und versuchte es anders. „Ihr Leben ist noch nicht vorbei, auch wenn Sie das vielleicht denken. Wenn Sie jetzt gehen, verpassen Sie vielleicht etwas, das für Sie Bedeutung haben könnte."

Er wandte den Blick ab, starrte auf seine Hände. „Es ist schon zu lange her, dass etwas für mich Bedeutung hatte. Ich wüsste nicht, warum sich das gerade jetzt ändern sollte."

„Gerade weil es so lange her ist, dürfen Sie nicht aufgeben. Ich weiß, dass es schwer fällt, aber versuchen Sie, nicht nur Negatives zu sehen. Ein Regenschauer lässt einen nicht nur nass werden, jeder einzelne Tropfen Wasser bringt auch Leben."

„Werden Sie jetzt poetisch?"

„Nein. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass Sie nicht aufgeben dürfen, nur weil Sie kein Licht mehr sehen. Aber Sie müssen auch Ihre Augen öffnen." Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach seiner Hand. Er zuckte zusammen, ließ es jedoch geschehen, während er sie wachsam beäugte.

„Sehen Sie? Sie sind nicht alleine. Ich verstehe Sie. Ich verstehe Sie wirklich. Es ist so offensichtlich für Menschen, die den Krieg so erlebt haben wie wir. Schließen Sie mit Ihrer Vergangenheit ab, sie darf einen nicht ewig verfolgen. Aber Sie müssen diesen Kampf nicht alleine durchstehen. Es sind kleine Gesten, die einem zeigen, dass man nicht alleine ist. Man muss aber auch selbst die Hand ausstrecken, damit jemand sie ergreifen kann."

Sie drückte einmal zaghaft seine Hand, bevor sie aufstand und ging. Zurück ließ sie einen verwirrten Severus und ein Echo von etwas, das er als echtes Verständnis in Erinnerung hatte.

* * *

TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

Hey ihr lieben, wieder mal ein Update! Dieses Chap ist relativ kurz, aber da kommt noch mehr... ;) Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wann ich das nächste Mal updaten kann, weil ich jetzt erstmal in meine Unistadt umziehe und da noch kein Internet habe - ist beantragt, und wird hoffentlich bald kommen:)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

Zeitsprung – Wenige Tage nach Neujahr

Es war kalt. Schweinekalt. Und Severus verfluchte sich dafür, sich zur Aufsicht am See gemeldet zu haben. Dieser war aufgrund des sehr kalten Winters schon seit Wochen zugefroren und die Schüler durften, allerdings nur unter Aufsicht, darauf Schlittschuh laufen.

Welcher Teufel hatte ihn bloß geritten?

Zu viel Zeit. Er hatte definitiv zu viel Zeit.

Er hatte keine Lust, einen Wärmezauber auszusprechen. Zu Anfang war ihm noch recht warm gewesen, weil er direkt aus dem Schloss gekommen war. Aber nun stand er bereits eine Stunde hier und die Kälte war langsam aber sicher durch die verschiedenen Schichten seiner Kleidung gekrochen.  
Ein Wärmezauber lohnte sich jetzt nicht mehr. Seine Ablösung in Form seiner Kollegin Hermine Granger sollte in wenigen Minuten hier auftauchen.

Er ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen, wo etwa fünfzehn Schülerinnen und Schüler auf ihren Schlittschuhen über den See stolperten. Manche von ihnen fuhren recht gut, andere staksten mehr als dass sie wirklich über das Eis hinwegglitten.

Ihr Lachen hallte weit über das Gelände. Severus zog seinen warmen Mantel enger um seinen Körper und sog die kalte Luft tief in seine Lungen. Er hatte schon fast vergessen, wie erfrischend der Winter sein konnte.

Severus wusste nicht, was genau ihn dazu bewogen hatte, weiter zu machen. Vielleicht waren es Hermines Worte gewesen. Nein, ganz bestimmt sogar. Er war sich allerdings noch immer nicht sicher, ob er ihr deswegen danken oder ob er sie verfluchen sollte.

In seiner derzeitigen Stimmung tendierte er zu Letzterem, vor allem, weil Weitermachen einfacher gesagt als getan war. Seit seinem Selbstmordversuch hatte er keinen Unterricht mehr gegeben – Albus hatte ihn von allem „befreit", was ihn hätte belasten können.

Auf eine gewisse Weise war er dem Schulleiter dankbar. Auch wenn er dessen Verhalten nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Albus hatte etwas von „Blindheit" und von „mangelnder Einfühlsamkeit" gesprochen, doch Severus hatte seine Worte nicht ganz verstehen können. Es wirkte fast so, als habe Albus ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Doch die Frage nach Albus' Verhalten war für Severus unwichtig. Er hatte die Zeit des Nichtstuns genutzt und sehr viel nachgedacht.

Er konnte gar nicht recht sagen, _was_ eigentlich in den vergangenen Wochen geschehen war. Er hatte begonnen, zu verarbeiten. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, sich seiner Vergangenheit überhaupt zu stellen. Und er wusste, dass noch viel vor ihm lag.

Obwohl im Grunde genommen das Wort „Verarbeiten" nicht ganz die treffende Bezeichnung war. Akzeptieren. Das traf es eher.

Allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser Zustand mehr als zerbrechlich war. Ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes flüsterte ihm hämisch zu, dass er sich etwas vormachte und sehr bald auf dem Boden der Tatsachen landen würde. Severus versuchte sich einzureden, dass dem nicht so war.

Er ging nicht so weit, zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut wurde. Solch ein Optimist war er nicht. Aber er hatte für sich selbst beschlossen, der Welt eine Chance zu geben. Er war nun mal nicht mehr der Mensch, den er in den vergangenen vierzig Jahren im Spiegel betrachtet hatte. Äußerlich war er natürlich noch der selbe. Aber sein Inneres? Der Krieg hatte seine Welt in Scherben zurückgelassen und diese Scherben waren zu scharf und spitz, um sie wieder zu etwas Vernünftigem zusammensetzen zu können. Also musste er die Scherben beiseite kehren und wieder etwas Neues aufbauen, mit den Erinnerungen, die er in sich trug.

Manchmal erkannte er sich selbst nicht mehr wieder.

„Hallo!" Hermine Granger tauchte neben ihm auf und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sie sind zu spät", sagte er kühl.

Sie schob den Ärmel ihres dicken Umhangs ein Stück nach oben. „Zwei Minuten!" entgegnete sie vorwurfsvoll und bedachte ihn eines bösen Blickes.

Seit seinem Selbstmordversuch war er unausstehlich. Er hackte auf ihr rum, wo immer er konnte. Nicht, dass es nicht schon vorher so gewesen war, aber inzwischen setzte er seine Spitzen so gezielt gegen sie ein, dass für sie klar war, dass er ihr noch immer nicht verziehen hatte.

Sie standen für ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander und beobachteten die Geschehnisse auf dem See.

Hermine versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren. Im Grunde genommen tat Severus gar nichts, aber vielleicht war es gerade das, was sie irritierte. Schließlich konnte sie nicht anders. „Ich dachte, Sie konnten es gar nicht erwarten, dass ich Sie ablöse."

„Konnte ich auch nicht."

„Und warum sind Sie dann noch hier?"

„Ich muss doch aufpassen, dass Ihnen kein Fehler unterläuft", stichelte er. Er wusste gar nicht, warum er immer wieder solche Kommentare fallen ließ. Die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte, dass es nur ein Vorwand war, wenn er sich selbst sagte, dass er ihr noch nicht verziehen hatte.

Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ich kann sehr wohl alleine hier aufpassen! Sie können es einfach nicht lassen, oder?!"

„Nein", entgegnete er lediglich und brachte sie damit noch mehr auf. „Aber Sie sollten vielleicht mal darauf achten, was auf dem See passiert. Schließlich führen _Sie_hier die Aufsicht. Dort drüben begibt sich nämlich eines Ihrer Schäfchen zu weit in die Mitte des Sees", fügte er hämisch hinzu.

Erschrocken suchte Hermine den See ab und entdeckte tatsächlich, dass eine Schülerin, vermutlich ein Mädchen aus dem ersten oder zweiten Jahrgang, viel zu weit in die Mitte des Sees geraten war.

Hermine betrat vorsichtig das Eis und murmelte „Labi". Augenblicklich verwandelten sich ihre Stiefel in Schlittschuhe. Eilig fuhr sie in Richtung der Schülerin.

Unterdessen betrachtete Severus die Szene vom Ufer aus. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und führte, wie er es in der vergangenen Stunde regelmäßig getan hatte, einen Eis-Überprüfungszauber durch. Er hatte ihn selbst entwickelt. ‚Man merkt gar nicht, dass ich zu viel Zeit habe', dachte er sarkastisch. Vor ihm erschien eine Art Rahmen, welcher aus seiner Perspektive den See umrahmte. An den Stellen, wo das Eis dick genug zum Befahren war, färbte sich die Eisfläche blau. Entsprechend waren die Stellen, die nicht dick genug waren, rot eingefärbt.

Severus Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er erkannte, dass Hermine bereits auf einer rote Fläche fuhr.

„Miss Granger, fahren Sie nicht weiter!" brüllte er.

Hermine war fast bei der Schülerin angekommen. „Hey, fahr sofort wieder in Richtung Ufer, du bist zu weit in der Mitte, das ist gefährlich", rief sie dem Mädchen zu, welches nickte und tat, was ihre Lehrerin ihr sagte. Zufrieden nickte Hermine.

Sie hörte auf einmal, wie Severus etwas vom Ufer aus brüllte, aber sie konnte ihn nicht genau verstehen, weil plötzlich ein leichter Wind aufgekommen war, der seine Worte einfach forttrug. Ohnehin nahm sie an, dass er einfach wieder einen Schüler zusammenstauchte.

Sie machte sich auf und wollte ihrer Schülerin folgen, als sie plötzlich ein unheilvolles Knirschen wahrnahm.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde es eiskalt um sie.

* * *

Nee, nee... wat macht Hermine bloß für Sachen... °sfz° 


	22. Chapter 22

Sooo, jetzt geht's weiter! Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews :) Erstmal eine kurze Anmerkung: Da ich in meiner Wohnung noch immer kein Internet habe (ich bring die Internet-Menschen um -.-'') und auch sonst nur in der Uni ins Netz kann, aaaaber am Wochenende zuhause bin, werde ich bis auf Weiteres jeden Sonntag updaten. Quasi ein Advents-FF-Update °gg° Dieses Mal auch etwas längeres Chap... ;)

In dem Sinne: Ich wünsche euch einen schönen 1. Advent und viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

„Nein!" hauchte er atemlos, seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, während Adrenalin durch seinen Körper schoss. Es kam ihm vor wie eine einzige Bewegung: Den schier unendlich langen Weg über das Eis schliddern, den schweren Mantel abwerfen, einen Wärmezauber auf sich legen, tief Luft holen, den Atem anhalten und in das eisige Wasser springen, hinter Hermine her.

Durch den Wärmezauber spürte er die Kälte des Wassers kaum, aber das Eis rings herum um die Einbruchstelle bewirkte, dass es bereits dicht unter der Oberfläche rapide dunkel wurde.

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert, dachte ‚Lumos' und war dankbar dafür, dass er die non-verbalen Zaubersprüche ebenso beherrschte wie die verbalen.

Das Licht seines Zauberstabes ermöglichte ihm, wenigstens ein paar Meter weit zu sehen.

Wo war Hermine? Er drehte sich im Wasser und hielt nach ihr Ausschau. Etwas unterhalb von ihm sah er etwas Dunkles, was langsam in die Tiefe glitt. War sie das?

Er hatte keine Wahl, er musste es versuchen. Wenn sie es war, durfte er keine Zeit verlieren. Er tauchte tiefer und nach ein paar Metern erkannte er dank des Lichtes ihren Haarschopf.

Ein weiterer Adrenalinstoß raste durch seinen Körper. Er musste es schaffen!

Er tauchte schneller und war nun etwa auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr. Er erschrak fürchterlich, als er in ihr lebloses Gesicht blickte. Ohne groß nachzudenken griff er um ihre Taille und sorgte dank eines weiteren non-verbalen Zauberspruchs dafür, dass sie beide nach oben transportiert wurden.

Sein Kopf durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche und reflexartig holte er tief Luft. Hermine tat dies nicht. Mit Hilfe von Magie beförderte Severus seine Kollegin aus dem Wasser und kletterte anschließend selbst hinaus. Mit genügend Sicherheitsabstand zur Einbruchstelle legte er sie mit dem Rücken auf das Eis und kniete neben ihr nieder.

Mit zittrigen Fingern fühlte er nach ihrem Puls. Da war er! Ganz schwach, aber immerhin. Anschließend überprüfte er ihre Atmung. Negativ.

Severus riss ihren Umhang auf. Selbst durch ihren dicken Pullover fühlte sich ihr Körper eiskalt an. Sie war leichenblass, ihre Lippen blau verfärbt.

Panik kroch in ihm hoch. Er begann, sie zu beatmen. Bereits nach wenigen Beatmungen begann sie zu keuchen. Sofort drehte er ihren Kopf zur Seite, damit sie das eingeatmete Wasser aushusten konnte. Sie hustete ein paar Mal heftig und japste nach Luft. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte. Teils war es der Schock, sich so urplötzlich im eiskalten Wasser wiederzufinden, teils war es auch dadurch bedingt, dass ihre nasse Kleidung die Kälte der Luft noch zusätzlich wie ein Magnet anzog.

Kaum sah Severus, dass sie lebte und atmete, schwang er seinen Zauberstab und rief seinen Mantel herbei, den er sich wieder umlegte. „Runter vom Eis", brüllte er den Jugendlichen zu. Dann hob er Hermine hoch und trug sie, ihren Körper fest an seinen gedrückt, den ganzen Weg hoch zum Schloss, ohne ein einziges Mal anzuhalten.

Die Schülerinnen und Schüler, die das ganze fassungslos mitangesehen hatten, waren zu Tode erschrocken und verließen augenblicklich die Eisfläche.

* * *

Severus stürmte durch das Schloss, trug die noch immer bewusstlose Hermine auf seinen Armen. Die Schüler drehten sich alle – wenn auch möglichst unauffällig – nach ihm um, überall hinter und neben ihm fingen sie an zu wispern, doch er beachtete es noch nicht einmal.

Als er an der Krankenstation angekommen war, stieß er die große Flügeltüre auf und rief mit einer solchen Dringlichkeit nach Madam Pomfrey, dass diese vor Schreck das Kissen eines Patienten, welches sie gerade am Aufschütteln war, fallen ließ. Hastig umrundete sie den Vorhang, der den Patientenbereich abgrenzte, und fasste sich ans Herz, als sie Severus mit Hermine hilflos dort stehen sah.

„Merlin! Was ist mit Hermine geschehen?" Sie deutete auf das einzige freie Bett, welches sich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt befand.

Er legte sie vorsichtig darauf ab, fast so als fürchtete er, ihr noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen. „Sie ist in den See eingebrochen..." Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Der Weg vom See hoch zur Krankenstation war nicht gerade kurz und dann noch mit ihr auf dem Arm...

Kraftlos ließ er sich auf den nächsten Stuhl sinken und sah zu, wie Poppy sich um seine Kollegin kümmerte.

„Wie lange war sie im See?"

Severus blickte auf. „Eine Minute. Höchstens zwei. Ich bin sofort los, als sie eingebrochen ist."

Poppy schien erleichtert zu wirken. „Dann hat sie durchaus Chancen, dass sie durchkommt und das Ganze ohne Folgeschäden überlebt", sprach sie, während sie Hermines durchnässte Kleidung wegzauberte, sie unmittelbar darauf mit warmer und trockener Kleidung versah, und einen starken Wärmezauber auf sie legte, der sie langsam von innen heraus wärmen sollte.

„Sie hatte wirklich Glück, dass Sie da waren."

Eine Erkenntnis traf Severus wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend. Wenn er sie nicht provoziert hätte, wäre sie nicht unbedacht so weit hinaus gefahren. Er selbst hätte auf den See hinausfahren sollen. Nicht sie.

Er hätte seinen Prüfungszauber ausführen müssen, bevor sie sich auf das Eis wagte. Nicht erst währenddessen. Er hätte die Schülerin mit einem Zauber vom Eis holen sollen, so wie es auch sonst praktiziert wurde.

Es war seine Schuld, dass sie nun dort lag.

„Ich habe sie fürs Erste stabilisieren können, aber sie ist noch nicht über den Berg", meinte Poppy und drehte sich um, um Severus nach seinem Befinden zu fragen, doch stirnrunzelnd stellte sie fest, dass er gegangen war.

* * *

Benommen taumelte eben dieser Richtung Kerker. Er nahm nichts um sich herum wahr. Weder die Menschen noch die Kälte, die nun aufgrund des nachgelassenen Wärmezaubers durch seinen Körper kroch.

Irgendwann stand er vor der Kerkertür. Er betrat seine Wohnung und steuerte instinktiv das Badezimmer an. Unterwegs ließ er seine Kleidung einfach achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

Dusche. Er drehte das Wasser auf. Heiß. So heiß, dass es fast schon wehtat. Doch das war ihm egal. Ihm war im Augenblick nach einer Art Selbstbestrafung zumute.

Heute hatte er genau das getan, was er nie wieder tun wollte. Er hatte einem Menschen durch sein Verhalten geschadet. Was, wenn Hermine es doch nicht überlebte? Dann hätte er womöglich ein weiteres Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen.

Er fühlte, wie das, was er sich in den letzten Wochen mühevoll aufgebaut hatte, wie ein Kartenhaus über ihm zusammenbrach.

Das heiße Wasser strömte über seinen Körper und wärmte ihn wieder auf. Es rann über seine Haare, sein Gesicht, vermischte sich mit Tränen der Verzweiflung, schwemmte sie hinfort.

Doch der Schmerz, die Selbstvorwürfe blieben.

Irgendwann stellte er das Wasser ab und stieg mit letzter Kraft aus der Dusche, griff nach einem Handtuch und trocknete sich notdürftig ab. Dann langte er nach seinem warmen Bademantel und hüllte sich darin ein.

Das war er nun – der Dolchstoß, der sich endgültig in sein Herz gerammt hatte.

Gab es denn nichts, was er richtig machen konnte?

* * *

Hastigen Schrittes lief Albus Dumbledore die langen Gänge des Schlosses entlang. Nachdem er von Poppy über Hermines ‚Unfall' informiert worden war, beschloss er, augenblicklich nach Severus zu sehen.

Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, was ihn betraf.

Sein Gefühl verstärkte sich, als er im Kerker eintraf und sah, dass die Tür zu Severus' Wohnung nur angelehnt war.

„Severus?" fragte er und drückte die Tür weiter auf. „Bist du hier?"

Als er keine Antwort erhielt, trat er ein und blickte sich um. „Severus?"

Er betrat das Schlafzimmer, in der Hoffnung, ihn dort zu finden, doch dem war nicht so. Er wollte schon wieder umdrehen, als er ein Geräusch aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer hörte.

Er lugte hinein und war mit einem Satz bei Severus.

Dieser kauerte auf dem Boden, schien beinahe versunken in seinem schwarzen Bademantel und hatte das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt.

„Severus, was ist los mit dir?"

„Es ist meine Schuld..." Seine Stimme klang leer und ermattet.

„Was ist deine Schuld..."

„Miss Granger..."

„Ich verstehe nicht..." Albus runzelte die Stirn.

„_Ich_ habe sie auf den See geschickt und zu spät bemerkt, dass das Eis brüchig war. Es ist _meine_ Schuld, dass sie eingebrochen ist und dass sie..."

„Sie wird durchkommen, Severus!"

Der Tränkemeister hob langsam den Kopf und blickte seinen Mentor aus müden Augen an. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, Poppy hat mir vorhin berichtet, dass sie über den Berg ist. Aber sie wird noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, um wieder gesund zu werden. Die paar Minuten in der Kälte werden gereicht haben, um ihr eine ordentliche Erkältung verpasst zu haben."

„Sie kommt durch?" Unglaube zeichnete sich auf Severus' Gesicht ab.

Albus nickte nachdrücklich. „Ja!"

Neben ihm schien Severus noch mehr in sich zusammen zu sinken, doch dieses Mal schien es vor Erleichterung zu sein.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es ist geschehen und ich denke, sie wird dir verzeihen."

Severus schnaubte, die Frage, ob er sich selbst verzeihen konnte, tauchte wieder einmal in seinem Bewusstsein auf.

„Severus, keine Vorwürfe. Hast du mich verstanden?" Albus sprach mit einer gewissen Strenge. Allerdings schwang auch unverkennbar Sorge in seine Stimme mit.

Severus seufzte schwer. „Ich versuche es..." Er schloss die Augen. ‚Sie wird nicht sterben', flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Der Schulleiter blickte zufrieden auf seinen ‚Schützling'. Man konnte Severus ansehen, dass eine schwere Last von ihm genommen wurde. Albus wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, als Severus ihn zurückhielt. „Warte..."

„Was gibt es, Severus?"

„Ich... glaubst du..." er brach ab, wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte.

„Ja?"

Einen Augenblick haderte der Tränkemeister mit sich selbst, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nichts..."

Albus nickte, wissend, dass doch etwas war. „Ich lasse dich jetzt allein. Du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst."

Severus hörte das Klacken, als die Türe ins Schloss einrastete. Sie lebte. Er hatte sie nicht umgebracht mit seinem unaufmerksamen und kindischen Verhalten.

Und nun saß er hier und fühlte eine ihm bisher unbekannte Unruhe tief in sich drin. Er musste irgendetwas tun. Er konnte nicht tatenlos hier herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass... ja, worauf eigentlich?

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Ablenkung war in den letzten Wochen immer ein gutes Mittel gewesen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Er spürte die Energie förmlich durch seinen Körper rauschen. Ein wenig verwirrt war er doch über die Tatsache, dass diese verhältnismäßig gute Nachricht ihn derart wieder hochziehen konnte, aber er versuchte die Gedanken daran zu ignorieren. Es machte alles nur noch komplizierter, als es eh schon war.

Mit einem mühevollen Ächzen und dem plötzlichen Gedanken, dass er noch vor wenigen Jahren mühelos wieder aufgestanden wäre, zog er sich an der an die Dusche angrenzenden Badewanne hoch. Er wurde definitiv alt. Der Krieg hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Severus wollte gerade zurück in sein Schlafzimmer gehen, als sein Blick in den Spiegel fiel.

Wie oft hatte er sich in der letzten Zeit darin betrachtet? Viel zu wenig? Oder doch schon viel zu viel?

Ja, er wurde definitiv alt! Seine Gedanken wurden immer verwirrter... In der letzten Zeit verhielt er sich absolut irrational. Severus hasste es! Er war ein Mensch der klaren Worte, doch nun, wo er sich selbst nicht mehr begreifen konnte, konnte er auch nicht mehr rational denken.

Er musste sich ablenken. Sofort.

Rasch zog er sich seine übliche schwarze Kleidung und den schwarzen Gehrock an, trocknete seine Haare mithilfe seines Zauberstabes und stürmte hinüber in sein Labor. Nein, nicht sein Labor. _Ihr_ Labor. Es gehörte ihm nicht mehr.

Unzählige Stunden hatte er hier verbracht, abgeschottet vom Rest der Welt. Mit einer Beschäftigung, die seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Mit einer Beschäftigung, die ihn ausfüllte und ihm Spaß machte. Das Labor war einer der wenigen Orte, die er mit _Zuhause_ bezeichnen würde.

Voller Tatendrang begann er, die Zaubertrankzutaten alphabetisch zu ordnen, aufzufüllen und diejenigen von ihnen auf eine Liste zu schreiben, die er nachbestellen musste. Als er damit fertig war, reinigte er Kessel, Messer und sonstige Gegenstände, die er zum Brauen gebrauchte. Anschließend alle Arbeitsflächen.

Doch damit war er seiner Meinung nach auch zu schnell fertig. Er stand in der Mitte des Raumes und blickte sich um. Das Labor war ungewohnt sauber und es gab nichts mehr, das er tun konnte.

Es waren Ferien. Es gab keine Aufsätze, die er korrigieren konnte.

Severus seufzte und ging hinüber in seine Räumlichkeiten. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, sein Blick blieb an eben dieser hängen.

Unwillkürlich tauchte ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf, sorgte dafür, dass sein Puls augenblicklich nach oben schnellte.

Er hatte sie hier geküsst. Hatte ihren Körper in einem Wutanfall an die Wand gedrückt, sich an sie gepresst und sie geküsst.

Und sie hatte ihn zurückgeküsst. Hatte auf ihn reagiert, ihn näher gezogen. Schon allein die Erinnerung daran brachte sein Blut in Wallung und sorgte dafür, dass seine Hose enger wurde.

Er brauchte gar nicht erst an sich herunter zu blicken, um zu wissen, was sie in ihm auslöste.

Merlin, er konnte doch nicht schon wieder duschen gehen!

Er ignorierte das unangenehme Drücken und setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel. Das Buch, das er seit ein paar Tagen am lesen war, lag griffbereit neben ihm, doch er nahm es nicht. Er konnte nicht.

Mit einem kehligen Stöhnen schloss Severus die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Seine beiden Arme hatte er auf den Sessellehnen abgelegt, seine Finger krallten sich in das Möbelstück.

Einerseits wollte er nicht so von ihr denken, vor allem nicht, wo sie wegen ihm in der Krankenstation lag, doch andererseits... der Gedanke an sie war zu verführerisch... warum ließ er sich nicht einfach ein wenig gehen...? ‚Nein, das wäre falsch!' dachte er. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf meldete sich erneut. ‚Und dennoch tätest du nichts lieber als das...'

Severus kämpfte mit sich, während der Platz in seiner Hose immer weiter zu schrumpfen schien.

Er konnte nicht mehr. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Knöpfe seines Gehrocks aufspringen. Seine Finger nestelten an seiner Hose und schließlich...

Ein Keuchen entfloh tief aus seinem Inneren, als seine Hand sein steifes Glied berührte. Schon allein die _Berührung_ reichte aus, um ihn auf einen Höhenflug zu schicken. Langsam begann er, seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Voller Erregung zuckte er zusammen, hatte kaum wirklich Kontrolle über sich.

Wie war es möglich, dass die bloße Erinnerung an Hermine ihm solche Lust verschaffen konnte? Wieso sie? Was hatte sie an sich?

Solche Gedanken waren die einzigen, die es schafften, in sein Bewusstsein zu gelangen, während er sich mit jeder weiteren Handbewegung näher zur Erlösung bewegte.

Diese krachte wie eine Welle über ihm zusammen und ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Merlin, er glaubte zu verbrennen...

* * *

Tjahaaaa... bis nächste Woche 


	23. Chapter 23

_Wie versprochen geht es heute weiter... bis nächste Woche ;)_

* * *

Severus brauchte einige Minuten, um sich wieder zu ‚erholen' und zur Besinnung zu kommen.

Was war das gerade gewesen?! Sein Verstand schien sich zu reaktivieren und ihm gewaltig eins auf den Deckel zu geben. Augenblicklich bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Hermine lag wegen ihm auf der Krankenstation und er verschaffte sich durch sie Lust. ‚Nein', korrigierte die Stimme, ‚nicht durch sie, sondern durch das Bild, das du von ihr hast.'

„Noch schlimmer", stöhnte Severus. ‚Ich benutze sie doch irgendwie...'

Was war mit ihm los? Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Die Nachwehen des Was-auch-immer-das-gerade-gewesen-sein-mag blockierten noch immer seine Fähigkeit zu denken.

Hermine.

Er schloss seine Augen.

Hermine.

Wieso berührte sie etwas tief in ihm? Etwas, das er schon längst aufgegeben hatte.

Hermine.

Wieso sorgte sie sich um ihn, unternahm immer wieder Annäherungsversuche, ließ nicht locker?

Hermine.

Wieso vermochte diese junge Frau es, Gefühle in ihm zu wecken, wie auch immer diese gerichtet sein mochten?

Hermine.

Merlin, er hatte sich gerade mit dem Gedanken an sie selbst befriedigt. Wann hatte er zuletzt sexuelle Bedürfnisse gehabt? Vor dem Krieg hatte er andere Dinge gehabt, die ihn beschäftigten. Während des Krieges hätte ihn so etwas den Kopf gekostet. Und nach dem Krieg? Die Einnahme des Emotionslos-Trankes hatte dieses ‚Problem' gar nicht erst aufkommen lassen.

Und dann war sie wieder in sein Leben getreten.

Hermine.

Da war etwas an ihr, das seinen Kampfgeist schürte. Sie hatte dieses Etwas schon zu Schulzeiten besessen, doch damals war es noch nicht so ausgeprägt gewesen. Nicht umsonst hatte er sie für ihre besserwisserische Art gehasst. Dafür, dass sie so viel besser war als alle anderen. Dafür, dass sie ihn – damals jedoch lediglich auf intellektueller Basis – herausforderte.

Und nun? Sie war nicht nur hochintelligent, sondern auch noch attraktiv, wenn auch nicht dem gängigen Schönheitsideal entsprechend. Hermine war Hermine. Und er war verdammt noch mal nur ein Mann.

Sie hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst, das er nun nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Nicht mehr vergessen, nicht mehr verdrängen.

Er hatte Bedürfnisse. Und er hatte diese viel zu lange missachtet.

Neben den Bedürfnissen traten jedoch auch wieder Schuldgefühle an die Oberfläche. Eigentlich etwas, das Severus in dem Sinne nicht kannte. Er hatte immer Schuldgefühle einer Sache oder eines Vorfalls wegen gehabt, aber nie wegen einer Person.

Hermine hatte nun schon zweimal ernsthaft unter ihm gelitten. Zum einen war da die Sache mit dem verunglückten Schülertrank gewesen, zum anderen nun die Sache mit dem See.

Wieso ließ er seine Launen an ihr aus? Benutzte sie als Katalysator für seine unterdrückten Gefühle und Gedanken? Das hatte sie nicht verdient.

Eine Idee tauchte urplötzlich in seinem Bewusstsein auf und verfestigte sich. Wenn er... Nein... Oder...?

Mehr oder minder entschlossen fuhr Severus aus seinem Sessel hoch und zog sich wieder vernünftig an, nachdem er die Spuren seines Was-auch-immer beseitigt hatte.

Hastigen Schrittes durchquerte er das Schloss und stand wenige Minuten später vor dem Wasserspeier. „Lakritzschnecke", sagte er bestimmt, und wie durch Zauberhand erschien die Treppe, die hoch zum Büro des Schulleiters führte.

Severus klopfte an und trat noch im selben Moment ein, nur um sich die Hand vor Augen zu schlagen und direkt wieder kehrt zu machen. „Oh nein,_das_ wollte ich niemals sehen!"

Albus und Minerva blickten auf. Albus hatte einen seiner Sessel in eine kleine Couch verwandelt, auf der die beiden saßen und ein paar verstohlene Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten, bis Severus hereingeplatzt war.

„Severus, stellen Sie sich nicht so an", meinte Minerva mit gespielter Strenge, ein Lächeln umspielte ihren sonst so strengen Mund. „Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie noch nie jemanden geküsst haben!"

Severus verfluchte sich selbst dafür, nicht angeklopft zu haben. „Nicht, dass es Sie etwas angeht, aber natürlich habe ich schon jemanden geküsst." Hermines Bild, wie sie an die Wand gepresst vor ihm stand, drängte sich erneut in sein Bewusstsein, doch er konnte es wegschieben, bevor es erneut etwas in ihm anrichtete. „Aber trotzdem wollte ich _das hier_ niemals sehen."

Albus stand auf. „Was gibt es denn?" erkundigte er sich, bevor die Situation eskalierte. Er wusste, dass Minerva nicht gerade gut auf Severus zu sprechen war, nach dem, was er Hermine alles angetan hatte.

„Kann ich mich umdrehen?"

Albus rollte mit den Augen und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Ja, kannst du. Also?"

„Ich habe eine Bitte."

„Nur raus damit."

„Ich würde Hermine gerne gesund pflegen."

Minerva sprang auf. „Albus!!" entfuhr es ihr besorgt, doch dieser stoppte sie mit einer knappen Geste. Ihm war nicht entgangen, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Severus den Namen ‚Hermine' benutzt hatte. Irgendetwas war anders als noch vor wenigen Stunden.

„Hermine ist sehr gut auf der Krankenstation aufgehoben, Severus, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

Der Blick des Tränkemeisters glitt zwischen Albus und Minerva hin und her. „Albus, dürfte ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Minerva warf ihnen beiden einen vernichtenden Blick zu und verließ das Büro.

„Du fragst doch sicher nicht einfach so, oder?"

Zögerlich nickte Severus. „Ich... möchte versuchen, das alles", er ruderte hilflos mit den Armen, „wieder gut zu machen. Sie zu pflegen wäre das einzige, was ich zur Zeit tun kann."

Albus schwieg und dachte nach. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob..."

„Albus, bitte!" flehte Severus und der Schulleiter zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Was war nur los mit Severus? So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt! Nachdenklich schwieg er.

„Albus, ich bitte dich inständig darum", sagte der Tränkemeister und senkte schuldvoll seinen Blick. „Ich denke, ich habe etwas gut zu machen und ich glaube, dass dies der einzige Weg ist, wie ich Hermine zeigen kann, dass es mir ernst mit meiner Entschuldigung ist. Bitte! Du sagtest mir, dass sie über den Berg ist, und wenn sich ihr Zustand verschlimmern sollte, dann werde ich Poppy umgehend hinzuziehen."

Severus sprach mit einer solchen Vehemenz, dass es dem Schulleiter schwer fiel, ihm die Bitte zu verwehren. Im Grunde genommen hatte Albus erreicht, was er mit der Einstellung von Hermine Granger als Lehrerin für Zaubertränke hatte erreichen wollen: Severus blickte wieder über den Rand der Mauer, die er selbst um sich herum gebaut hatte. Doch die Tatsache, dass so viel geschehen war, _bis_es so weit war, ließ ihn zweifeln.

Konnte er Hermine in Severus' Obhut überlassen? Er wusste, dass die beiden eine explosive Mischung waren und dass sie sich gegenseitig auf die Palme bringen konnten. Dieses Phänomen hatte er schon während Hermines Schulzeiten bemerkt, jedoch hatte er gehofft, dass es sich zum Positiven entwickeln würde. Nun ja, vielleicht gab es ja jetzt noch die Möglichkeit... Er würde auf alle Fälle ein Auge darauf haben. Vielleicht konnte er einem der Portraits den Auftrag geben, die Geschehnisse in Severus' Räumlichkeiten zu überwachen.

Albus seufzte. „Ich gewähre dir deine Bitte", lenkte er schließlich ein. „Aber sobald ich höre, dass ihr euch gegenseitig an die Gurgel geht, ist Schluss." Er ließ offen, was genau er mit _Schluss_ meinte.

Hastig nickte Severus. „Danke!" Für mehr hatte er keine Zeit, er war schon auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation.

Minerva, die draußen vor der Bürotüre gewartet hatte, betrat nun wieder das Zimmer. „Glaubst du, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, meine Liebe, ich weiß es nicht..."

* * *

Leise betrat Severus die Krankenstation. Er wollte nicht dort hineinplatzen und Poppys Zorn auf sich lenken, sonst würde sie ihm womöglich sogar verbieten, Hermine überhaupt zu sehen.

Von Poppy war jedoch nichts zu sehen. Er blickte sich um. Es waren nur vier Betten belegt. Ein Schüler aus dem siebten Jahrgang lag auf dem Bett am Fenster, neben ihm noch zwei Mädchen aus dem dritten Jahrgang, die vor sich hin husteten und niesten.

Um das Bett, welches ihm selbst am nächsten war, war ein Vorhang gezogen. Hier musste sie liegen. Langsam ging er auf den Vorhang zu und wollte gerade die Hand danach ausstrecken, um ihn beiseite zu ziehen, als eine Stimme von hinter ihm erklang.

„Miss Granger schläft noch, ich hatte ihr einen Schlaftrank gegeben, damit sich ihr Körper besser erholen kann."

Severus fuhr erschrocken herum. „Poppy, erschrecken Sie mich nie wieder so."

Verwundert zog die Medihexe eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts.

Severus drehte sich wieder um und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang.

Er hätte es nicht zugegeben, aber seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er den Vorhang hinter sich zuzog. Sein Blick fiel auf die schlafende Hermine. Sie war fürchterlich blass und man konnte sehen, dass ihr Körper kämpfte, wieder gesund zu werden.

Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie war eiskalt. Prüfend legte er eine Hand auf ihre Stirn, nur um festzustellen, dass diese sehr warm war.

Er umschloss ihre Hand mit beiden Händen und versuchte, sie ein wenig zu wärmen. Etwas in ihm schrie auf. Diese Berührung tat verdammt gut.

Verwirrt runzelte Severus die Stirn. Was war los mit ihm, dass es ihm plötzlich nicht mehr unangenehm war, wenn er körperlichen Kontakt mit einer anderen Person hatte? Und vor allem, wieso er diesen Kontakt von sich aus, unterbewusst, aufgebaut hatte?

Er ließ ihre Hand los und stand auf. Poppy tauchte wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm auf. Erneut zuckte er zusammen, weil er sie nicht kommen gehört hatte, allerdings verkniff er sich jeglichen Kommentar.

„Ist es normal, dass ihre Hände kalt sind, wohingegen ihre Stirn fast schon glüht?" fragte er stattdessen.

Poppy nickte. „Ja, das sind Nebenwirkungen von dem Trank. Deshalb muss sie auch unbedingt warm eingepackt sein." Sie deutete auf die dicke Decke, die sich um Hermines Körper schmiegte.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich beachten muss?"

Poppy starrte ihn an. „Was meinen Sie?"

Severus bemühte sich, möglichst kühl zu bleiben. Ihm war unangenehm, wenn er so etwas wie Schwäche zeigte. Zumindest gegenüber gewissen Personen. Albus war da die große Ausnahme, aber er war auch mehr wie ein Vater für ihn. „Albus gab mir die Erlaubnis, Hermine in meinen Räumen gesund zu pflegen. Ich bin gekommen, um sie mitzunehmen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob..."

„Meine liebe Madam Pomfrey", sein Tonfall passte nicht zu seinen Worten, „Albus gab mir die Erlaubnis und ich weiß, was ich tun muss, wenn sich ihr Zustand verschlimmern sollte. Also stellen Sie keine Fragen, sondern helfen mir bitte, Hermine in meine Räume zu bringen."

Poppy warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, drehte sich jedoch um und holte einige Dinge aus einem Schrank in ihrem Büro.

Unterdessen hob Severus Hermine hoch und drückte ihren leblosen Körper an seinen. Er ging hinüber zur Tür. „Ich erwarte Sie", sagte er zu Poppy und war im nächsten Augenblick schon draußen.

Zu seiner größten Verwunderung begegnete ihm niemand. Viele der Schüler waren noch in den Ferien und diejenigen, die in Hogwarts geblieben waren, hielten sich nun zum Nachmittagstee in der Großen Halle auf.

Im Kerker angekommen, steuerte er sofort seine Wohnung an. Die Tür sprang auf, als er sich näherte und er trug Hermine sofort ins Schlafzimmer. Sanft legte er sie auf dem Bett ab und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um die Bettwäsche auszuwechseln, doch dann sah er, dass dies bereits geschehen war. Albus hatte wohl den Hauselfen Bescheid gesagt.

Er legte Hermine in die Mitte des breiten Bettes und zog die dicke Bettdecke über sie, achtete darauf, dass nirgendwo Luft durchziehen konnte.

Severus hörte Schritte von drüben und Poppy tauchte im Türrahmen auf. „Ah, sehr gut. Das dürfte warm genug sein. Wenn Sie merken, dass sie friert, müssen Sie sie allerdings noch wärmer einpacken."

Sie stellte eine Cremedose und eine Phiole mit einer hellbraunen Flüssigkeit auf dem Nachttisch ab. „Der Schlaftrank dürfte morgen früh seine Wirkung verlieren. Wenn sie dann aufwacht und Probleme beim Durchatmen hat oder hustet, müssen Sie diese Creme hier auf ihren oberen Rücken und vorne unter ihren Hals auftragen. Die Creme beruhigt die gereizten Atemwege und die Lunge. Außerdem soll sie dreimal am Tag einen Teelöffel von diesem Hustensaft einnehmen", erklärte die Medihexe.

Severus blickte sie fragend an. „Hustensaft?"

„Bei Erkältungen helfen am besten Muggelheilmittel. Bei manchen Krankheiten kann selbst Magie nichts ausrichten. Und ich habe festgestellt, dass dieser Hustensaft sehr gut wirkt. Haben Sie sonst noch fragen?"

Er dachte kurz nach. „Wenn sie aufwacht, wird sie sicher hungrig und durstig sein. Was kann ich ihr geben?"

„Warmen Tee, am besten etwas mit Kräutern. Da finden Sie doch sicherlich die optimale Mischung. Und wenn sie Hunger hat, soll sie es mit einer leichten Suppe oder ein wenig Brot ausprobieren. Worauf sie Lust hat. Sagen Sie dann einfach den Hauselfen Bescheid, sie wissen, was sie Kranken zubereiten können."

Severus nickte. „Gut."

„Dann lasse ich Sie jetzt mal alleine. Ich schaue morgen früh nach ihr, geben Sie mir doch bitte Bescheid, wenn sie aufgewacht ist."

„Werde ich." Damit war für Severus das Thema erledigt. Er wandte sich wieder Hermine zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Poppy betrachtete die Szene einen Augenblick, aber zog sich dann leise und zugegebenermaßen verwirrt zurück. Wer war dieser Mensch und was hatte er mit Severus Snape gemacht?

* * *

Severus war froh, als Poppy endlich gegangen war. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl gehabt, unter genauer Beobachtung zu stehen, was ihm doch recht unangenehm gewesen war.

Hermine.

Sie lag hier vor ihm und sah so hilflos aus. Und er war schuld, dass es so war.

Er gähnte, spürte, wie eine plötzliche Müdigkeit in ihm aufkroch. Was, wenn er...? Sie schlief noch, also würde sie es auch nicht mitbekommen.

Vorsichtig verlagerte er sie ein wenig zur Seite, stand anschließend auf und legte seinen Gehrock ab. Dann holte er sich eine Wolldecke aus seinem Wohnzimmer und legte sich neben Hermine auf sein Bett. Er legte sich so weit wie möglich auf die Kante, er wollte nicht, dass sie sich irgendwie bedrängt fühlte, falls sie doch früher aufwachte.

Kaum sank sein Kopf in die weichen Kissen, übermannte ihn die bleierne Müdigkeit und seine Augen fielen zu.

* * *

Er wachte auf, weil er eine Bewegung neben sich spürte. Sofort riss er die Augen auf und blinzelte ein paar Mal benommen, bevor er feststellte, dass Hermine noch immer schlief. Er hatte schon einen Schreck bekommen. Dass sie ihn neben sich schlafend entdecken würde, war trotz allem nicht gerade seine Traumvorstellung.

Doch sie schlief noch. Aber woher kam die Bewegung?

Er setzte sich auf und strich sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Wie spät war es? Sein Blick fiel auf das kleine Kerkerfenster, das nun kein Licht mehr von außen hineinließ. Der Raum wurde lediglich von einigen Kerzen erleuchtet, die wohl auch wieder von Hauselfen angezündet worden waren.

Wieder spürte er die Bewegung neben sich.

Hermine.

Er rückte ein Stück näher, überprüfte ihre Temperatur, sie sich, wie er feststellte, nicht verändert hatte. Doch sie zitterte!

„Verdammt", fluchte Severus. Eine weitere Decke besaß er nicht. Vielleicht konnte er mit einem Wärmezauber etwas bewirken.

Er murmelte den passenden Spruch und schon nach wenigen Minuten hörte das Zittern auf. ‚Na also, wirkt doch', dachte er zufrieden.

Er stand auf und beschloss, sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Es war schon ein wenig unbequem, in seinen ‚normalen' Sachen zu schlafen.

Rasch zog er sich im Bad um und legte sich kurz darauf wieder ins Bett. Wo sollte er auch sonst schlafen?

Er würde schon vor Hermine aufwachen, immerhin war er ein ausgesprochener Frühaufsteher.

Severus streckte sich und machte es sich unter seiner Wolldecke gemütlich. Ihm taten alle Knochen weh. Kein Wunder, man holte ja nicht jeden Tag jemanden aus einem zugefrorenen See. Severus dachte noch daran, dass er morgen unbedingt einen Stärkungstrank für Hermine brauen sollte, doch schon im nächsten Moment war er eingeschlafen.

* * *

Erneut wachte er durch eine Bewegung neben ihm auf. Müde und völlig verwirrt drehte er den Kopf Richtung Hermine, nur um im nächsten Augenblick eine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb geschlagen zu bekommen.

Diese Aktion raubte ihm für einen Moment Atem und Sprache. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte ein „Lumos", da die Kerzen inzwischen alle abgebrannt waren.

Hermine wälzte sich neben ihm hin und her, schien noch immer in einer Art Bewusstlosigkeit zu stecken, auch wenn der Trank langsam nachzulassen schien. Es war wohl mehr eine Art Traumzustand, in dem sie sich nun befand. Im schwachen Schein des Lumos konnte Severus erkennen, dass Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn glitzerte.

Hermine stöhnte auf und fast erwartete er, dass sie aufwachte, doch sie blieb weiterhin bewusstlos, während sie sich immer stärker hin und her wälzte.

Severus rückte näher an sie heran und versuchte, sie an der Schulter zu packen, wurde jedoch von ihrer linken Hand mitten ins Gesicht getroffen.

Fluchend fasste er sich an die Nase und hielt die Luft an, um den Schmerz beiseite zu schieben, was ihm auch mehr oder minder gelangt.

„Nein... lass mich..." stöhnte Hermine und warf sich immer stärker hin und her.

„Hermine, ruhig!" versuchte Severus sie zu beruhigen, doch er schien nicht bis in die Tiefen vorzudringen, in denen ihr Bewusstsein schlummerte.

Verdammt, wie sollte er sie davon abhalten, weiterhin haltlos um sich zu schlagen?

Instinktiv griff er nach ihren Händen, doch sie bewegte sich noch immer unkontrolliert. „Shh", beruhigte er sie, rutschte näher und versuchte sie mit seinem Körper auf der Matratze zu fixieren.

In der Tat wurden ihre Bewegungen ruhiger, auch wenn es noch immer den Anschein hatte, als ob sie eine Art Alptraum hatte.

Und plötzlich – Severus konnte gar nicht so schnell denken, wie es passierte – schlag sie ihren Arm um seine Taille und drückte sich an ihn.

Sein Herz beschleunigte seinen Schlag, als sie ihm plötzlich so nahe war. Sie brauchte noch nicht einmal bei vollem Bewusstsein zu sein, um etwas in ihm auszulösen.

Dieses Etwas war wieder so formlos wie beim letzten Mal, aber dennoch hieß Severus es willkommen. Es war eine Art warmes Gefühl, das sich in ihm ausbreitete. Der Wunsch, Hermine vor erneutem Unheil zu beschützten, keimte in ihm auf und unwillkürlich zog er sie an sich.

Hermine trug ihren schwarzen, kuscheligen Pyjama und Severus genoss das Gefühl, das dieser auf seiner Haut hinterließ – trug er doch lediglich einen kurzärmligen Pyjama.

Fast schon ein wenig scheu suchte er nach einem Platz, an dem er seine Hände ablegen konnte. Hermine, die den Kopf nach mehrmaligem Hin- und Herbewegen schließlich auf die Stelle zwischen seiner Schulter und seiner Brust abgelegt hatte, seufzte einmal tief im Schlaf. Fast schon automatisch hielt Severus den Atem an.

Für ihn war es eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung, dass sich jemand im Schlaf an ihn kuschelte. Natürlich hatte er bereits mit Frauen das Bett geteilt, jedoch hatte es diese Art von Nähe nie gegeben.

Severus beschloss, seine Arme einfach um sie herum zu legen und sie festzuhalten.

Merlin, er konnte ihren warmen Körper selbst durch den dicken Stoff ihres Pyjamas fühlen! Es fühlte sich so gut an... Er ertappte sich bei der Frage, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, die empfindliche Haut an ihrer Taille zu berühren, genau dort, wo seine Hand gerade nur durch den Stoff davon getrennt wurde.

‚Nein, Severus, hör auf so zu denken!' ermahnte er sich selbst, wusste aber schon im nächsten Augenblick, dass dieser Gedanke vergeblich war. Er spürte bereits wieder, wie sich etwas in der unteren Region seines Körpers regte. Verzweifelt rollte er mit den Augen. Nicht jetzt. Nein. Bitte.

Er verlagerte ein wenig sein Gesicht und drehte sich so, dass sie möglichst weit weg von eben dieser Körpermitte lag.

Seine Müdigkeit war wie weggefegt. Stattdessen machte sich nun langsam aber sicher eine wohlige Erregung breit. Ihren Körper so nahe an seinem. Ihr gleichmäßiger Atem, der ihn erkennen ließ, dass dies wirklich Realität und kein Traum war.

Und dennoch fühlte es sich _zu gut_ an, um wahr zu sein.

Sein gesamter Körper war gespannt und entspannt zugleich, so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. So als ob er zwar im Inneren ruhig war, aber sein Körper noch immer nicht verstanden hatte, dass er hierfür nicht kämpfen brauchte.

Es musste alles ein Traum sein...

* * *

_tbc_


	24. Chapter 24

_Dieses Mal wieder nur ein etwas kürzeres Chap – ich sag nur: Uni killt Kreativität xD _

_Wünsch euch nen schönen Adventssonntag :)_

* * *

Das Licht drang bereits durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge, als er erwachte. Noch bevor er die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass Hermine nicht mehr so dicht neben ihm lag, wie noch in der Nacht.

Severus fühlte sofort, wie die Kälte in ihm herauf kroch, obwohl es nicht kalt im Kerker war. Zumindest nicht kälter als üblich.

Hermine. Er seufzte. Wie sollte er all dies jemals wieder in Ordnung bringen können?

Noch ein wenig verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und gähnte. Dann wandte er den Kopf zur Seite, um nach ihr zu sehen und –

... bekam den Schock seines Lebens. Er blickte direkt in zwei warme, braune Augen, die ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck ansahen.

Wie gelähmt lag er da, während Tausende von Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schossen. Sollte er etwas sagen? Wenn ja, was? Sollte er sich auf der Stelle bei ihr entschuldigen, oder noch warten? Ihr Zeit geben?

Er wollte etwas tun, ja, doch er wusste nicht, was. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte sich Severus Snape hoffnungslos verloren. Was sollte er denn...? Wie...?

Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab und starrte an die Decke, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und spürte, wie ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals entstand.

Nach einer Minute, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, drehte er seinen Kopf wieder in ihre Richtung.

Noch immer blickte sie ihn auf diese undefinierbare Weise an, doch endlich durchbrach sie das Schweigen.

„Was ist passiert?"

Er war irritiert. Erinnerte sie sich an nichts mehr? „Sie sind... ich habe... Sie sind in den See eingebrochen. Während der Aufsicht..."

Hermine nickte langsam. „Daran erinnere ich mich nur noch in Bruchstücken... ich weiß noch, dass ich zu der Schülerin bin... und dann wurde es kalt und dunkel..." Sie erschauderte bei der Erinnerung daran und zog unwillkürlich die Decke, unter der sie lag, näher an sich heran.

Severus bewegte sich in eine seitliche Lage, so dass er sie aus einer bequemeren Position heraus anblicken konnte.

„Ich konnte Sie gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder aus dem Wasser holen. Poppy meinte, Sie hätten wirklich Glück gehabt", erklärte er zögernd, während er es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Dieses eine Wort reichte aus, um ihn erneut in Selbstvorwürfe zu stürzen. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ohne mich wären Sie gar nicht erst in dieser Situation gewesen", gestand er. „Ich hätte Sie nicht da raus fahren lassen dürfen. Ich hätte das Eis vorher auf seine Stabilität überprüfen müssen, nicht erst nachdem Sie..."

Er fühlte sich so unendlich beschämt und schloss die Augen.

Dann spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner, die er neben seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen platziert hatte. Er riss die Augen auf, erneut begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Ihre Hand war kühl und instinktiv umgriff er diese, um sie zu wärmen.

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld." Hermines Stimme klang leicht kratzig.

„Doch, ist es..." dementierte Severus kraftlos.

„Hören Sie auf, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Es ist geschehen und es ist nicht Ihre Schuld..."

Severus schwieg. Sehr lange.

Unterdessen musterte Hermine ihr Gegenüber. Sie fragte sich, was sie hier in seinem Bett machte, aber schob diese Frage erst einmal beiseite. Sie sah, wie ihr ehemaliger Lehrer von Selbstvorwürfen geplagt wurde und es zerriss ihr förmlich das Herz. Es war doch nicht seine Schuld. Nun gut, er hatte sie vielleicht provoziert, so dass sie ein wenig unbedacht aufs Eis gegangen war, aber _sie_ war aufs Eis gegangen und _sie_ hätte auf ihre Schritte achten müssen.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie mir", sagte er auf einmal leise.

„Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen, es war doch nicht Ihre Schuld", beharrte sie.

Er seufzte. „Ich meine nicht nur die See-Geschichte..."

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. Hatte er sich gerade für die Sticheleien und Beleidigungen entschuldigt? Dafür, dass er sie immer abweisend behandelt hatte? Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie nun antworten sollte.

Doch er kam ihr zuvor. „Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich Sie all die Jahre ungerecht behandelt habe. Ich war damals noch weniger ein guter Mensch als heute. Vieles, was ich gesagt und getan habe, ist unverzeihlich. Ich will mein Leben als Todesser und Spion nicht als Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten benutzen, aber ich bereue zutiefst meine Vergangenheit, meine Fehler, meine Taten... Ich habe viele meiner Schüler unangemessen behandelt, vor allem Sie. Sie waren eine der brillantesten Schülerinnen, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat, und dennoch habe ich Sie immer wieder diskreditiert, Ihnen nie gezeigt, dass Ihr Wissen geschätzt habe. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Sie eine Besserwisserin waren."

Hermine schmunzelte unbewusst.

„Ich habe Ihnen Unrecht getan. Immer und immer wieder. Und als Sie dann nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sind... es war, als suche mich meine Vergangenheit heim... es tut mir leid..."

Sie war ehrlich gerührt angesichts dieser offenen Worte, die sie niemals von Severus Snape erwartet hatte. Niemals.

Hermine entzog ihre Hand der seinen und er glaubte in diesem Augenblick, dass sie ihm niemals verzeihen würde. Sie konnte ihn nicht ertragen, deshalb zog sie sich nun von ihm zurück. Mit einem Seufzer der Verzweiflung drehte er sein Gesicht ins Kissen.

Sein Herz machte einen großen Satz, als er plötzlich eine Berührung auf seiner Brust, nahe der Herzgegend spürte.

„Ich verzeihe Ihnen", hörte er ihre Stimme leise sprechen, „weil ich weiß, dass da noch ein Herz ist..."

Das war zu viel für ihn. Wie hatte er so etwas verdient? Erneut wurde seine Welt aus den Angeln gerissen. Er fühlte sich verloren, angesichts der vielen verwirrenden Gefühle, Gedanken und Worte.

Instinktiv ahnte Hermine, dass sie ihn damit nur noch mehr irritiert hatte. Ein wenig hilflos rutschte sie näher und ergriff seine Hand, umfasste sie mit beiden Händen und hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Was vermutlich daran lag, dass er sich noch nie so verhalten hatte. Ein wenig erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass ihn diese Facette, diese Schwäche ihn in ihren Augen menschlicher als je zuvor erscheinen ließ. Und es berührte etwas in ihr.

Dieser Mensch, den sie jahrelang gehasst hatte, lag nun neben ihr und weckte gänzlich gegenteilige Gefühle in ihr. Am liebsten würde sie...

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von einem unerwarteten, aber umso intensiveren Reiz in ihrem Hals, der sie kräftig Husten ließ. Dieser Reiz war so stark, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, gar nicht genug husten zu können, um ihn loszuwerden, geschweige denn überhaupt noch atmen zu können. Ihr ganzer Körper krümmte sich unter der Anstrengung des Hustens, welcher ihr Tränen in die Augen trieben.

Severus reagierte sofort. Er setzte sich auf und zog sie ebenfalls in eine sitzende Position, die ihr bessere Möglichkeit zum Atmen bot. Dann griff er nach hinten und nahm eine der Phiolen vom Nachttisch. Ein Trank, der den Hustenreiz unterdrückte. Er dankte Poppy dafür, dass sie an einen solchen Trank gedacht hatte – er hätte es nicht.

„Miss Granger, trinken Sie das hier", drängte er sie, doch als er sah, dass sie den Hustenreiz kaum lange genug unterdrücken konnte, um einen Schluck von dem Trank zu nehmen, überlegte er kurz.

Schließlich zog er sie an sich. „Hermine, konzentrieren Sie sich. Sie haben die Kontrolle. Atmen Sie tief ein, so tief Sie können und dann halten Sie die Luft an. Okay?"

Zwischen ihren krampfhaften Bewegungen konnte er etwas wie ein Nicken ausmachen.

„Also. Luft holen."

Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Pyjama, als sie tat, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Unaufhaltsam liefen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab. Als sie die Luft angehalten hatte, setzte er die Phiole an ihre Lippen und flößte ihr ein paar Schlucke des Trankes ein. Unter Aufbringung ihrer letzten Kräfte schluckte Hermine – und nahm bereits im nächsten Moment wahr, dass der unerträgliche Hustenreiz nachließ.

Kraftlos ließ sie sich gegen ihn fallen und fand sich in einer wärmenden Umarmung wieder.

Severus Verstand war leergefegt von den Selbstzweifeln und Vorwürfen, alles was in diesem einen Augenblick zählte war, dass er ihr geholfen hatte und er sie in seinen Armen halten konnte.

Müdigkeit kroch in sein Bewusstsein, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er in der letzten Zeit viel zu wenig Schlaf hatte. Er sank gemeinsam mit ihr zurück in die weichen, einladenden Kissen, zog die Bettdecke über sie beide und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Nun hatte er die Möglichkeit, sie zu beschützen. Und das würde er tun.

An Hermines gleichmäßigem Atem erkannte er, dass sie aufgrund der Erschöpfung bereits wieder eingeschlafen war. Und während auch er wieder in das Reich der Träume abdriftete, sorgte ein Gedanke dafür, dass er dies mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen tat: Sie hatte ihm verziehen...

* * *

_tbc_


	25. Chapter 25

_Achtung: Chapter 25 und 26 gehen gleichzeitig online!_

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Es gibt endlich wieder Nachschub! Ich habe jetzt endlich eigenes Internet in meiner Wohnung und auch die Muse hat mich letztens geknutscht, so dass es endlich wieder was zu Lesen gibt. Ich kann euch verraten, dass sich 'What's left of me' zum Ende neigt, ich schreibe bereits am Epilog. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würd mich super über ein paar Reviews freuen (ich bin krank, Reviews sind da die beste Medizin xD)_

_Eure jadedfool! _

* * *

„Professor... Severus?" rief Hermine zaghaft. Sie war gerade aufgewacht und hatte das Bett neben sich leer vorgefunden. Aus dem Badezimmer nebenan hörte sie das Plätschern von Wasser, also duschte er vermutlich gerade.

Hermine sank beruhigt wieder zurück in ihr Kissen. Sie hätte es doch etwas merkwürdig gefunden, ganz alleine in seinen Räumen zurückgelassen zu werden.

Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich müde und sein Bett war, wie sie jetzt bewusst wahrnahm, äußerst bequem. Vor allem die Bettdeck war weich und warm. Sie musste ehrlich zugeben, dass sie sich früher als Schülerin immer vorgestellt hatte, dass er auf einer harten Matratze mit einer dünnen und im Winter grausam kalten Decke schlief. Nicht, dass sie sich vorgestellt hätte, wie er schlief...

Hermine seufzte. Diese Gedankengänge sollte sie nun besser nicht weiter führen – sie würden sie nur noch mehr verwirren.

Gähnend streckte sie sich und stellte mit einem gequälten Stöhnen fest, dass ihr Nacken ziemlich schmerzte. Zum einen hatte sie lange gelegen – wie lange genau, wollte sie Severus noch fragen – und zum anderen hatte sie sich durch ihren Ausflug in die Unterwasserwelt des Sees eine ganz schön dicke Erkältung eingefangen. Wie zur Bestätigung musste sie erst einmal kräftig niesen.

Dennoch fühlte sie sich erstaunlich gut, dafür, dass sie dem Kältetod von der Schippe gesprungen war. ‚Liegt wohl an diesem wundervoll warmen Bett', dachte sie und zog die Decke bis unters Kinn.

Sie wollte gerade noch einmal die Augen zumachen und noch für ein paar Minuten vor sich hindösen, als das Geräusch fließenden Wassers von nebenan verstummte.

Nur wenige Momente später wurde die Tür geöffnet. Hermine lag still und beobachtete, was geschah.

Severus trat – lediglich mit einem weißen Handtuch um den Hüften – ins Schlafzimmer und ging zu seinem Schrank, der sich gegenüber des Bettes befand. Er suchte darin nach Kleidungsstücken und drehte Hermine, nicht wissend, dass sie bereits wach war, den Rücken zu.

Hermines Puls war augenblicklich nach oben geschnellt. Eben noch war ihr kalt gewesen – nun fühlte sie die Hitze in ihrem Körper aufsteigen. Sie schluckte und musterte ihn.

Sein Körper war erstaunlich gut trainiert, dafür... ‚Wofür?' korrigierte sie sich. ‚Dafür, dass er erst Mitte 40 ist?'

Mehrere Narben zierten seinen Rücken. Relikte aus seinen Zeiten als Todesser. Doch sie machten ihn nicht unattraktiv, befand Hermine. Sie waren schließlich ein Teil von ihm...

Noch bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, stellte sie sich vor, was sie wohl unter dem Handtuch vorfinden könnte. Ihr Atem stockte, als Severus nach eben diesem dem Handtuch griff und es von seinem Körper zog.

‚Merlin, hat der einen geilen Arsch!' schoss es ihr nur durch den Kopf und obwohl er sie nicht anblickte, geschweige denn wusste, dass sie ihn beobachtete, wurde sie rot im Gesicht. Im nächsten Augenblick schalt sie sich für diesen Gedanken.

Severus griff in den Schrank und holte eine schwarze Boxershorts heraus, in die er hineinstieg. Anschließend zog er sich eine schwarze Hose an und tastete erneut im Schrank herum, als etwas passierte, was er nicht erwartet hatte.

Hinter ihm nieste Hermine.

‚Scheiße!' Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Nun wusste er, dass sie wach war.

Ein wenig erschrocken drehte sich Severus um. „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger", sagte er förmlich. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er ihr nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht und auch der letzten Tage begegnen sollte. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Peinlich berührt, als wäre sie auf frischer Tat beim Gaffen erwischt worden, setzte sich Hermine auf und hoffte inständig, dass er ihr ihre Verlegenheit nicht ansehen konnte. „Ganz okay, danke."

Eilig schlüpfte Severus in ein schwarzes Hemd und während er dieses sehr zum Bedauern Hermines zuknöpfte, trat er ans Bett heran. „Haben Sie Hunger? Wenn Sie möchten, bringe ich Ihnen ein kleines Frühstück ans Bett."

Sie musste zugeben, dass sein Verhalten sie verwirrte. Der Severus Snape, den sie kannte, hätte niemals jemandem angeboten, Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen. Oder überhaupt Frühstück zu machen... Ihre Gedanken wurden von ihrem Magen unterbrochen, der sich laut und eindeutig zu Wort meldete.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte sie unvermittelt, ohne sich bezüglich seines Angebots zu äußern.

„Seit gestern früh."

Hermine nickte nur.

„Wollen Sie nun etwas essen?" hakte er nach. Als sie erneut nickte, verließ er das Schlafzimmer und ließ Hermine mit einem Chaos aus Gedanken zurück.

Sie wurde nicht schlau aus seinem Verhalten. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, wurde sie es aus ihrem eigenen auch nicht. Seitdem sie aufgedeckt hatte, dass er den Emotionslostrank einnahm, hatte er so ziemlich alle Verhaltensweisen durchlaufen, die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Am Boden zerstört. Wieder der bissige Tränkemeister von früher. Und nun ein Mensch, der sich um sie zu sorgen schien.

Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Severus im Türrahmen auftauchte und auf sie zukam. In den Händen hielt er ein Tablett, welches er vorsichtig balancierte und schließlich neben ihr auf der Bettdecke abstellte.

Sie setzte sich in eine aufrechte Position, zog die Knie an ihren Körper und die Decke ein wenig enger um sich, da sie plötzlich zu frösteln begann.

„Ich wusste nicht genau, was Sie mögen", meinte Severus, „deshalb habe ich einfach mal ein paar Sachen aufs Tablett getan."

Hermine lächelte ihn nach einem kurzen Zögern an. Sie wusste ehrlich nicht, was sie mit diesem ‚neuen' Snape anfangen sollte, wie sie sein Verhalten einordnen konnte. „Danke."

Hungrig griff sie nach einer Scheibe Toast und strich ein wenig Marmelade darauf.

Ein wenig unsicher stand Severus neben dem Bett. Dann schob er das Tablett ein Stück zur Seite und setzte sich ans Fußende, beobachtete seine Kollegin beim Essen. Noch immer war da das nagende Gefühl von Schuld, welches er nicht ganz loswurde.

„Ich muss gleich nach London, um noch einige Dinge für das kommende Halbjahr zu besorgen. Poppy wird nachher mal bei Ihnen vorbeischauen, um zu sehen, wie es Ihnen geht", erklärte er. „Am besten bleiben Sie im Bett, um sich auszukurieren. Auf dem Nachttisch steht noch ein Stärkungstrank, den sollten Sie zu sich nehmen. Ich werde irgendwann am Nachmittag wieder da sein. Wenn etwas sein sollte, rufen Sie nach den Hauselfen, sie werden Ihnen jeden Wunsch erfüllen."

Hermine nickte gedankenverloren. Er ließ sie allein? Hier in seiner Wohnung? Dieser Gedanke ließ ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihr aufsteigen. Wovor fürchtete sie sich? Dass er irgendwelche Monster unterm Bett versteckte? Nein, das war eher Hagrids Metier.

„Also dann", er stand auf, „bis später."

„Bis dann."

Er ging, nein, flüchtete förmlich aus seinen Räumlichkeiten. Severus holte tief Luft, als er ins Freie trat und losmarschierte, um das Gelände zu verlassen und sich nach London zu apparieren.

Die kalte Luft brannte in seinen Lungen, doch gleichzeitig half sie, sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Hermine.

Sie hatte so zerbrechlich ausgesehen, als sie dort auf seinem Bett saß und an einer Scheibe Toast kaute.

Und er war dafür verantwortlich.

Schlimmer noch, er verspürte einen unbändigen Drang, sie zu beschützen. Dafür zu sorgen, dass so etwas nie wieder geschah.

Er spürte das altbekannte Ziehen um seinen Nabel, als er in eine verlassene Seitenstraße unweit der Winkelgasse apparierte. Eigentlich hätte der Besuch in London noch ein wenig verschoben werden können, doch Severus nutze diese Gelegenheit, um sich von seinen Gedanken abzulenken.

Gedanken, in denen er sich zutiefst für all das schämte, was er Hermine Granger im Laufe ihrer Schullaufbahn und auch in der Zeit als seine Kollegin angetan hatte. Und Gedanken, in denen er seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten ließ, seine Lippen auf ihre presste und...

Severus stöhnte gequält auf, als eben diese Gedanken ein verräterisches Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend verursachten.

Sollte er...?

Nein, er würde seinem Verlangen nicht nachgeben. Er hatte Einkäufe zu erledigen. Für nichts anderes war er nach London gekommen.

Sein Weg führte ihn in diverse Läden in der Winkelgasse, wo er unter anderem seinen Vorrat an seltenen Trankzutaten aufstockte und zwei Bücher abholte, die er vor einer Woche per Eule bestellt hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz musste er auch in die Nokturngasse. Er schob sich an zwei dunklen Gestalten vorbei hinein in einen Laden, der auf den ersten Blick hin wie eine verstaubte, seit Jahren unbenutzte Buchhandlung wirkte. Jeder Besucher, der diesen Laden betrat, glaubte, die Zeit sei stehen geblieben.

Gerade das war es, was Severus so sehr an diesem Laden liebte. Natürlich neben der Tatsache, dass dies hier ein Umschlagsplatz für seltene und nicht gerade ungefährliche Bücher war.

„Aaaaah, Severus!" erklang eine leise Stimme aus dem Halbdunkel und der Angesprochene kniff die Augen zusammen, um etwas erkennen zu können. Nicht, dass er nicht wusste, wer ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Hallo Edward", antwortete er und trat näher an die eingestaubte Theke heran.

„Du warst lange nicht mehr hier", meinte Edward, während er langsam vortrat und so deutlicher erkennbar wurde.

„Ich brauchte nichts." Severus musterte seinen alten Bekannten. Edward war ein älterer Zauberer mit ergrauten Haaren, die er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Eine lange Narbe zierte seine Wange, welche seinem Erscheinungsbild etwas Unheimliches verlieh. Severus jedoch wusste, dass er eigentlich ein ganz umgänglicher Kerl mit überraschend viel Humor war.

„Aber jetzt."

Severus nickte. „Es hat keine Eile. Aber ich möchte dich dennoch bitten, in der nächsten Zeit danach Ausschau zu halten."

Edward griff nach einem abgenutzten, und wie es schien ebenso verstaubten Federkiel, und einem Stück Pergament. „Was möchtest du haben?"

„Ein Buch über alte Zaubertränke. Tränke aus dem letzten Jahrhundert, oder aus dem Jahrhundert davor, das ist mir egal. Interessant muss es sein. Und keine zu einfachen Tränke."

„Also versunkene Schätze."

„Ja, so könnte man es auch nennen...", nickte der Tränkemeister.

Edward legte das Pergament beiseite. „Ich sehe, was ich für dich tun kann."

„Danke."

„Irre ich mich, oder besitzt du nicht selbst bereits solche Bücher?"

„Das stimmt. Aber dieses Buch ist auch nicht für mich."

„Severus, du überraschst mich."

Dieser runzelte die Stirn. „Manchmal überrasche ich mich selbst. Ich kann mich auf dich verlassen?"

Edward nickte. „Natürlich."

„Wir hören voneinander", sagte Severus im Gehen. Er verließ den Buchladen und hielt vor der Tür einen Moment inne, den Blick auf ein bestimmtes Gebäude in der Nokturngasse gewandt.

* * *

_Und es geht auch direkt weiter °gg°_


	26. Chapter 26

_Achtung: Chapter 25 und 26 gehen gleichzeitig online!_

_Ihr werdet diese Art von Chap sicher nicht erwartet haben, aber Sev hat sich beim Schreiben selbstständig gemacht und ich konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. Aber es ist nicht so 'schlimm', wie ihr vielleicht glaubt ;)_

* * *

Er hatte den inneren Kampf verloren. Er wandte sich nach links und steuerte auf ein unscheinbares Haus zu, welches er mit einem leichten Zögern betrat.

„Severus!" Eine spärlich bekleidete, ältere Dame kam auf ihn zu.

„Aleeria", gab er mit einem Lächeln zurück.

„Du warst lange nicht mehr hier, ich bin enttäusch von dir." Mit einem gespielten Schmollmund trat sie an den Tränkemeister heran und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Ich hatte viel zu tun", antwortete er ausweichend.

„Aber jetzt bist du ja hier! Welches meiner Mädchen kann dir denn heute zu Diensten sein?"

Noch bevor Severus antworten konnte, erblickte er hinter einem der dunkelroten Vorhänge, die in diesem Raum hingen, eine ‚alte Bekannte', die, als sie ihn erkannte, näher trat.

„Hallo Severus", schnurrte sie und warf ihr langes, rotes Haar in den Nacken.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche gar nicht lange zu überlegen", meinte Severus und löste sich von Aleeria, die lächelnd zurücktrat. „Hallo Sandrine", begrüßte er die junge Frau und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

„Charmant wie eh und je", kommentierte diese mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. Sie ergriff seine Hand, mit der er eben noch ihre gehalten hatte, und führte ihn in ihren Raum.

Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr Severus und er schloss die Augen, als Sandrine die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Doch neben dieses Kribbeln gesellte sich noch ein weiteres, unterschwelliges Gefühl – mit dem Schließen der Türe hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl, gefangen zu sein.

Diese Gedanken wurden verdrängt, als Sandrine seinen Umhang ablegte und begann, seine Robe aufzuknöpfen. „Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?" schnurrte sie in sein Ohr.

Er schüttelte, die Augen noch immer geschlossen, den Kopf.

Sie entkleidete ihn Stück für Stück und als sie nach einer Weile vor ihm auf die Knie ging und sein erregtes Glied umfasste, stöhnte er auf. „Nicht hier. Bett", brachte er lediglich hervor.

Sandrine stand auf und er folgte ihr hinüber zu dem breiten Himmelbett, welches in der Mitte des Raumes thronte. Während er mit dem Rücken in die weichen Kissen sank, beobachtete er, wie Sandrine sich ebenfalls ihrer Kleidung entledigte. Anschließend widmete sie sich wieder seiner Körpermitte.

Sandrine ließ ihre Zunge über Severus' Glied fahren und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie Erfolg in dem hatte, was sie tat.

Severus legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte, ihre Berührungen zu genießen. Er genoss das Gefühl der Erregung, welches sich in ihm aufbaute...

... bis plötzlich das Bild von Hermine vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte und mit diesem die Feststellung, dass sie _nicht_diejenige war, die in diesem Augenblick für seine Befriedigung sorgte.

Und dieser Gedanke wiederum sorgte dafür, dass besagte Befriedigung verpuffte wie ein Luftballon, der mit einer Nadel gestochen wurde. Sein Glied erschlaffte.

Irritiert blickte Sandrine auf. „Severus? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er stöhnte mit einer Mischung aus Frustration und Verlegenheit und verdeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

Sandrine legte sich neben ihn auf den Bauch und tippte ihn an der Schulter an. „Hey, Severus", fragte sie besorgt. Sie hatte dem Tränkemeister schon so oft zu Diensten gestanden, aber ihre Begegnungen hatten nicht immer nur aus Sex bestanden. Er war in den letzten Jahren eine Art Freund für sie geworden. Oft verbrachten sie nach dem Sex noch ein oder zwei Stunden zusammen und redeten einfach nur. Und so spürte sie auch jetzt, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung bei ihm war.

„Severus..."

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist..." sagte er leise und starrte an die Decke. Seine Hände ballte er hilflos vor seiner Brust zu Fäusten.

Sandrine wusste nicht recht, was sie nun sagen sollte. Dieser Mann war ihr trotz allem noch immer ein Rätsel.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste", Sandrine setzte sich auf und griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel, der am Bettpfosten hing, „dann würde ich sagen, dass du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast."

Severus brummte etwas Unverständliches.

„Gibt es da jemanden?" hakte die Rothaarige nach. „Severus, lass dir doch nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

Er stieß ein wütendes Knurren aus und sprang förmlich aus dem Bett. „Ich lasse mir nie etwas aus der Nase ziehen! Es sind meine Angelegenheiten, hast du mich verstanden?" fuhr er sie wütend an und Sandrine schluckte.

„Also hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen", kommentierte sie unter Aufbringung all ihrer Courage. Sie kannte Severus lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihr nichts tun würde. Sie konnte sich bei ihm eigentlich alles erlauben.

Severus starrte sie einen Augenblick irritiert an, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie Recht hatte. Die Frage nach dem ‚Warum' versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Hieb. Ja, warum?

„Es gibt jemanden, nicht wahr?" Sandrine erhob sich und kam langsam auf ihn zu, legte die Hände auf seine Schultern. Dadurch, dass er ein gutes Stück größer als sie war, musste sie zu ihm hochblicken.

Angesichts seiner Nacktheit und der Tatsache, dass sie wenigstens mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet war, fühlte er plötzlich so etwas wie Scham in sich aufsteigen. Er konnte dieses Gefühl erst nicht recht identifizieren, war es doch schon sehr lange her, dass er es zuletzt erlebt hatte.

„Severus, du weißt, dass du mir immer dein Herz ausschütten kannst."

Er nickte und wusste selbst nicht, warum er es am liebsten auch tun wollte.

„Kennst du sie schon lange?"

Er kämpfte mit sich. Kämpfte mit der Wahrheit, die an die Oberfläche drängte. Kämpfte mit all dem, was er war. Er war hin und her gerissen, wusste nicht, was er wollte.

Schließlich gab er auf, doch es fühlte sich nicht so an wie Aufgeben. Eher war ihm, als fiele eine große Last von ihm ab.

„Lange. Sehr lange. Seit sie als Erstklässlerin nach Hogwarts gekommen ist."

Sandrine zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Komm, wir setzen uns erstmal." Sie deutete hinüber auf eine dunkelrote und große Couch.

Severus nickte, hob aber, bevor er ihr folgte, ein paar seiner Kleidungsstücke hoch und zog sie wieder an. Ihm war unwohl so ganz nackt. Etwas, das er vom ‚alten Severus Snape' nicht kannte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ er sich neben Sandrine auf die Couch sinken.

„Sie ist eine Schülerin von dir?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie war es."

„Dann kann dich doch nichts mehr davon abhalten, was mit ihr anzufangen."

„Ich will aber nichts mit ihr ‚anfangen', wie du es nennst. Zumindest nicht in dem Sinne."

„In welchem Sinne denn dann?"

„Merlin, woher soll ich das denn wissen?" Er brauste erneut auf, doch sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wenn du es nicht weißt, wer soll es dann wissen?"

‚Da hat sie wohl recht', meldete sich die Stimme in Severus' Kopf wieder zu Wort. Und ehe er sich versah, erzählte er ihr alles. Dass er seit dem Krieg den Emotionslos-Trank genommen hatte. Dass Hermine nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Alles, was in den vergangenen Monaten passiert war.

Als er geendet hatte, stand Sandrine wortlos auf, ging hinüber zu einer kleinen Anrichte und goss sich und ihm jeweils ein Glas Rotwein ein. „Da ist ja ganz schön was losgewesen in deinem Leben in der letzten Zeit", sagte sie und hielt ihm sein Glas hin, welches er auch ohne Zögern annahm.

„Du untertreibst." Er nippte an seinem Glas und starrte auf einen Punkt am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Weißt du Severus, ich glaube irgendwie, dass du einfach nur Angst hast."

Er wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Sein Blick sprach Bände.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich meine das ernst", verteidigte sich Sandrine. „Du hast einfach Angst, jemanden an dich heranzulassen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer."

Severus schwieg. Auch, weil auf ihre Worte hin unwillkürlich das Bild von Lily und James Potter vor seinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht waren. Lily...

„Was wäre denn so schlimm, wenn du etwas mit ihr anfangen würdest?"

Er dachte kurz nach. „Sie würde mich gar nicht so wollen, wie ich sie..." Er brach ab. ‚Wie ich sie will', hatte er unbedacht sagen wollen. War es so?

„Also hör mal. Nach all dem, was du mir erzählt hast, muss sie dich zumindest mögen, sonst hätte sie dir schon längst einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf den Hals gejagt."

„Hmm."

Sandrine zog eine Grimasse. „Severus, red doch nicht immer so viel", kommentierte sie und ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Was soll ich denn bitte dazu sagen?" donnerte er und es tat ihm im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder leid, so ausfallend geworden zu sein. „Tschuldigung", nuschelte er.

„Also, was wäre so schlimm?"

„Ich bin viel zu alt."

„Das wäre dann doch wohl ihre Sache, ob sie dich alt findet, oder?"

‚Da hat sie auch recht mit', meinte die innere Stimme und Severus rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie würde mich noch nicht einmal ansatzweise anziehend finden. Ich bin alt und hässlich."

„Das mit dem alt hatten wir doch gerade schon geklärt. Und du bist nicht hässlich."

„Aber auch nicht attraktiv."

„Du hast eine Aura um dich herum."

Leicht spöttelnd zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Eine Aura?" Er betonte die beiden Worte, als hätte sie ihm gerade gesagt, Rosa würde ihm als Farbe gut stehen.

„Ja, eine Aura. So eine, die uns Frauen mit nächtlichen Fantasien zurücklässt. Wo wir uns nur noch denken: Haben will!" Sandrines Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie seinen entgeisterten Blick sah. „Wäre der Punkt auch erledigt. Sonst noch Gründe?"

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht, ich hab manchmal noch immer das Gefühl, dass sie meine Schülerin ist. Vor allem wenn sie mal wieder Einspruch gegen irgendetwas einlegt. So wie sie es immer in meinem Unterricht getan hat. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich müsse sie noch immer beschützen."

„Hast du dir schon vorgestellt, Sex mit ihr zu haben?" fragte Sandrine geradeheraus und so trocken, als würde sie ihn fragen, wie das Wetter draußen ist.

Severus, der gerade nach seinem Weinglas gegriffen und einen Schluck daraus genommen hatte, verschluckte sich heftig und begann zu husten.

Anhand seiner Reaktion konnte sie erkennen, dass sie damit einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. „Siehst du? Du betrachtest sie auf keinen Fall mehr als Schülerin! Als wäre das auch erledigt. Sonst noch was?" Sie setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

„Sandrine, ich warne dich, treib es nicht zu weit", er sprach mit ihr, als spreche er mit einem seiner Schüler.

„Du weißt doch, mein Lieber, ich will nur das Beste für dich..." Die Rothaarige setzte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf. Als Severus seufzend mit den Schultern zuckte, wusste sie, dass sie es geschafft hatte.

* * *

Hermine wachte auf und streckte sich. Sie hatte keine genaue Ahnung, wie viel Uhr es war, aber es musste inzwischen später Nachmittag sein, denn es dämmerte bereits.

Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und versuchte, noch ein wenig zu schlafen, da sie sich noch immer sehr ausgelaugt fühlte. Von einer schweren Erkältung schien sie dank Severus' schnellen Eingreifens und den Medikamenten von Poppy verschont zu bleiben. Lediglich ihr Hals kratze etwas, und ihr war ein wenig zu warm. ‚Aber besser zu warm als zu kalt', dachte sie.

Gerade, als sie eine bequeme Haltung gefunden hatte, merkte sie, dass sie auf die Toilette musste. Hermine stöhnte ins Kissen und wand sich aus ihrer Decke heraus. Ein wenig unsicher und schwankend tapste sie in Richtung des angrenzenden Badezimmers, genoss das angenehme Gefühl des kalten Steinbodens unter ihren nackten Füßen.

Sie stieß die Eichentür zum Badezimmer auf und ihr stockte der Atem. _Solch_ ein Badezimmer hatte sie nicht erwartet. Zumindest nicht im Kerker und vor allem nicht in den Räumlichkeiten von Severus Snape.

Der Boden war aus Marmor, die Wände bestanden aus einem hellen, glatten Stein, den sie nicht recht identifizieren konnte. Neben den ‚normalen' Dingen wie Dusche, Waschbecken und Toilette befand sich allerdings auf der anderen Seite des Raumes auch noch eine riesige, ovale Badewanne, die ebenfalls mit Marmor umkleidet war. Und sie war so groß, dass man darin schon fast schwimmen konnte. Tief genug war sie auf jeden Fall.

Wie gesagt, _das_ hatte sie definitiv nicht erwartet. Vor allem hätte sie niemals gedacht, dass Severus Snape gerne badete. Aber scheinbar tat er es, denn dies hier war definitiv kein Hogwarts-Standard-Lehrer-Badezimmer.

Ein Bad... Ja, das wäre eigentlich mal wieder was... Sie ging hinüber zur Badewanne und ließ Wasser einlaufen. Überrascht und erfreut stellte sie fest, dass es hier, genauso wie im Bad für die Vertrauensschüler verschiedenartige Wasserhähne gab. Ein breites Lächeln trat in ihr Gesicht. Ob es hier auch große, rosafarbene Seifenblasen gab?

Sie drehte alle Wasserhähne gleichzeitig auf und beobachtete, wie sich die Badewanne mit einem Gemisch aus bunten Seifenblasen und heißem, aber noch angenehmen Wasser füllte.

Bevor sie baden ging, erledigte sie allerdings noch das, wofür sie ins Bad gegangen war. Dann entledigte sie sich ihres Pyjamas, der, wie sie feststellte, inzwischen schon ziemlich durchgeschwitzt war, und stellte sich vor die Badewanne.

Da das meiste der Badewanne in den Boden eingelassen und nur ein etwa dreißig Zentimeter hoher Sockel aus dem Boden ragte, setzte sie sich erst auf diesen und prüfte mit ihrem linken Fuß die Wassertemperatur. Als sie diese für angenehm befand, ließ sie erst ihre beiden Beine ins Wasser baumeln und sich anschließend ganz hinein sinken.

„Mmmmh", seufzte sie und ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Tat das gut...!

Das warme Wasser fühlte sich auf ihrer Haut an wie Hände, die über ihren Körper strichen. Sie hielt sich am Rand fest, indem sie ihre Arme am Rand abstützte und ihren Kopf darauf sinken ließ.

Hermine schloss die Augen und beinahe augenblicklich tauchte _sein_ Bild in ihrem Bewusstsein auf. Es waren _seine_ Hände, die über ihren Körper strichen...

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und seufzte schwer. Was war das bloß mit ihnen beiden? Wieso musste sie die ganze Zeit an ihn denken? Von ihm fantasieren? Sie war doch kein Teenager mehr...

Was hatte er getan, um sich auf diese Weise in ihre Gedankenwelt einzuschleichen?

Die warme und feuchte Luft musste ihr Denken vernebelt haben. Vielleicht sollte sie jetzt einfach versuchen, an etwas anderes zu denken.

* * *

_Gelingt es ihr, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen? Fortsetzung folgt am Wochenende, versprochen! (Internet funktioniert, ich bin zuhause, das Chap ist geschrieben - alles was mich davon abhalten kann upzudaten ist die T-Doof oder ein spontan-suizid-begehender Laptop °ggg°)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Ich habe mich kurz von meinen Büchern losgerissen und dachte mir, dass ich doch jetzt mal wieder updaten könnte. Dieses ist das vorletzte Kapitel, aber ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Chap fertig habe. Ich will es irgendwie 'perfekt' machen, deswegen bekomm ich wohl zur Zeit kaum ein Wort geschrieben. Aber ich denke, ich muss nur noch auf den richtigen 'Schub' warten, dann schaffe ich das letzte Chap vermutlich in einem Rutsch ;)_

_Ansonsten bitte ich für dieses Chap um eure Meinung! Ich hatte diese Szene seit Anfang der FF im Kopf und irgendwie bedeutet sie mir viel. Klingt komisch irgendwie, aber es ist so... Und deshalb: Bitte bitte, sagt mir was ihr davon haltet!!!  
Eure jadedfool! _

* * *

Ihre Blicke waren ineinander verschlungen. Genauso wie ihre Finger. Hermine lag auf _ihrer_ Seite des Bettes – Severus auf _seiner._

Es war früher Morgen und die letzten 24 Stunden waren wohl die verrücktesten und unbegreifbarsten in Severus bisherigem Leben gewesen.

Sie lag hier vor ihm, neben ihm, bei ihm. Ihre zarten Finger spielten mit seinen und alles was er fühlte, war diese unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit.

Ihr langes Haar lag ein wenig ungeordnet um ihren Kopf herum auf Kissen und Matratze, doch es war perfekt. _Sie_war perfekt. Dieser Augenblick war perfekt.

Obwohl sie doch etwa einen halben Meter auseinander lagen, verspürte Severus eine überraschende Nähe. Es gab in diesem Moment keine Welt mehr außerhalb dieses Raumes.

Er schloss für wenige Sekunden die Augen, als der Gedanke an den vergangenen Abend durch sein Bewusstsein schoss. Unwillkürlich lächelte er.

_Müde und ausgelaugt kam er wieder im Kerker an. Der Besuch in der Nokturngasse hatte ihn nun vollends durcheinander gebracht. Er wusste inzwischen nicht mehr, was er wollte und wer er war. Was er suchte. _

_Während er seine Sachen ablegte, hörte er das Plätschern von Wasser aus dem Badezimmer. Wie automatisch lenkte er seinen Schritt dorthin._

„Woran denkst du?" flüsterte Hermine und er öffnete seine Augen wieder. Merlin, er konnte sich in ihren wundervollen braunen Augen verlieren...

„An heute Abend", gab er im selben Flüsterton zurück und entlockte auch ihr ein sanftes Lächeln.

_Er klopfte an und auf ihr „Herein" hin betrat er das Badezimmer. Sofort schlugen ihm rosafarbene Seifenblasen entgegen. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie die Wasserhähne ausprobiert", kommentierte er leicht spöttelnd, während er eine besonders dicke Seifenblase, die geradewegs auf seine Nase zusteuerte, wegschob._

_Severus schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und trat näher an die Badewanne heran. „Geht es Ihnen besser?"_

_Instinktiv rutschte Hermine ein wenig tiefer in den Schaum. Sie nickte. „Ihre Tränke wirken wahre Wunder. Und dann noch so ein entspannendes Bad..."_

_Er ließ sich auf dem niedrigen Badewannenrand nieder. Lächelte._

„Dein unfreiwilliges Bad."

Severus nickte schmunzelnd.

_Eine weitere Seifenblase irritierte ihn und als er danach greifen wollte, um sie zum Platzen zu bringen, rutschte er aus. _

_Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen als er neben ihr ins Wasser platschte. Nur wenige Sekunden später stieß sein Kopf prustend und hustend an die Wasseroberfläche._

„Du hast ausgesehen wie ein begossener Pudel."

„Wie ein was?"

Hermine kicherte. „Ein Muggelsprichwort."

„Du vergleichst mich mit einem Hund?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

_Sie starrten sich erschrocken an. Keiner von ihnen beiden hatte damit gerechnet, dass er Hermine plötzlich im Wasser Gesellschaft leistete. Aufgrund der Tiefe des Beckens mussten sich beide mit Schwimmbewegungen an der Wasseroberfläche halten. _

_Ihr Fuß berührte seinen Unterschenkel._

_Severus zuckte unbemerkt zusammen. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden. Und die altbekannte Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf kommentierte belustigt, dass ihm diese Situation alles andere als unangenehm war._

Schweigend blickten sie sich an. Beide wussten genau, dass der vergangene Abend vor dem inneren Auge des anderen ablief.

_Trotz aller angenehmen Gedanken, die Severus durch den Kopf schossen, paddelte er Richtung Beckenrand und zog sich daran hoch. Seine Kleidung klebte an seinem Körper, als er aus dem Wasser stieg. Er begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und schließlich fiel es mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch auf den Boden. _

_Hermine sank noch tiefer in das warme Badewasser. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr rotes Gesicht bemerkte. Teils errötete sie aus Verlegenheit, teils aber auch aufgrund der Hitze, die Besitz von ihr ergriff._

„_Sie sollten nicht zu lange im Wasser bleiben, sonst erkälten Sie sich nur noch mehr", sagte er, auch um seine eigene Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Er drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Der Gedanke, dass sie nackt hinter ihm im Wasser schwamm, ließ seinen Puls hochschnellen und er fürchtete um seine Selbstbeherrschung, falls er sich noch einmal umdrehte. Er nahm eines der großen Handtücher von einem Stapel neben dem Waschbecken und begann, sich damit abzutrocknen._

_Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Ja, die Luft musste wirklich ihr Denken vernebelt haben. Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen und als er das Badezimmer verließ, stieß sie einen Seufzer aus, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob es ein Seufzer der Erleichterung oder der Frustration war. Vermutlich eine Mischung zwischen beidem. _

Severus blickte auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger und musste sich eingestehen, dass er noch nie eine solch intime Situation erlebt hatte. Sie lagen sich hier gegenüber und doch war es ihm, als würde er immer mehr berauscht von der Nähe zu ihr, als würde er mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, weniger bereit sein, sie jemals wieder loszulassen.

Diese Gefühle verwirrten ihn zutiefst. Und dennoch ließ er sie zu, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Es gab wichtigere Dinge als sich den Kopf über etwas zu zerbrechen, das er eh nicht wirklich verstand.

_Er hatte sich seine nasse Kleidung ausgezogen und war in etwas Trockenes geschlüpft. Nun lag er auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Merlin, was war eben passiert? Als sie so im Wasser vor ihm schwamm, hätte er sie am liebsten an sich gezogen..._

_Langsam konnte er nicht mehr leugnen, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Sie hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn faszinierte..._

Seine Augen! Sie hatte noch nie so intensiv in seine Augen gesehen. Es waren schwarze Juwelen, tief, unergründlich und doch warm... Wieso hatte sie das früher nie gesehen? Wieso hatte er niemandem erlaubt, dass jemand diese Augen sah?

_Er wandte den Blick nicht von der Decke ab, als er sie aus dem Badezimmer kommen hörte. Auch nicht, als sich die Matratze neben ihm senkte. Stille. Sie bewegte sich nicht, aber er konnte schwören, dass sie ihn anschaute. Doch er wollte sie nicht anschauen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht in dem Augenblick, in dem ihm allerlei Fantasien durch die Gedanken hüpften. _

„_Severus."_

_Ihre leise Stimme jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er schloss die Augen. _

_Ein paar Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Dann sprach sie erneut seinen Namen und als er noch immer nicht reagierte, griff sie nach seiner Hand, die neben seinem Körper lag. _

_Er zuckte leicht zusammen. ‚Du wirst schreckhaft, mein Lieber', flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. _

_Severus konnte den Drang, sie ebenfalls anzusehen, nicht mehr unterdrücken und er wandte langsam den Kopf. _

Ihre Blicke waren sich begegnet und seitdem lagen sie dort. Wechselten hier und da ein paar Worte. Belangloses. Zumindest mehr oder minder.

Wäre Hermine keine Hexe, dann würde sie spätestens in diesem Augenblick anfangen, an Magie zu glauben. Sie glaubte, die Zeit stünde still, oder lief zumindest um einiges langsamer.

Es hatte sich etwas verändert. Jetzt. In genau diesem Augenblick.

Sie schluckte den dicken Kloß hinunter, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Was geschieht hier mit uns?" fragte sie flüsternd. Warum sie nicht in normaler Lautstärke sprach, wusste sie nicht. Irgendwie hatte sie nur das Gefühl, dass es die Magie zwischen ihnen zerstören würde.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht... Hermine... ich weiß es nicht..."

Er rutschte ein Stück näher an sie heran. „Ich weiß nur, dass du irgendwas da drin", er deutete mit der freien Hand auf seine Herzgegend, „wiederbelebt hast, von dem ich eigentlich geglaubt hatte, dass es längst verloren sei."

Er bemerkte, dass sich der Druck ihrer Finger verstärkte. Ihr Atem ging schneller. Unwillkürlich passte sich seine Atmung der ihrigen an.

„Und ich weiß", entgegnete sie und er konnte deutlich ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme wahrnehmen, „dass ich es mag, wenn du meinen Namen sagst..."

„Hermine..." Er rückte noch ein Stück näher.

Seine Stimme brachte etwas tief in ihr zum Vibrieren. Ihr Puls schoss in ungeahnte Höhen. Irgendwie wusste sie nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte...

„Hermine..." Es war nur noch ein Wispern, und dieses Wispern war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem spüren und schloss die Augen. Ihr Herz raste inzwischen, es war eine aufregende Mischung zwischen Erregung und Unsicherheit, wenn nicht sogar schon Furcht vor dem was folgen sollte.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem zurückhaltenden, beinahe schon ängstlichen Kuss, der dennoch so viel Zärtlichkeit enthielt, dass Hermine glaubte, sie müsse aufgrund dieser Berührung sterben.

Als er sich von ihr löste, öffnete sie die Augen und blickte erneut in seine schwarzen Juwelen. „Was geschieht hier mit uns?" fragte sie atemlos und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend.

Und er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht... aber ich wäre bereit, das – was auch immer es ist – zuzulassen..."

Als Antwort versenkte Hermine ihre andere, freie Hand in seinem Haar und presste ihre Lippen auf seine...

* * *

_tbc - for the last time...  
_


	28. Epilog

_Es ist vollbracht. Soeben habe ich den letzten Satz geschrieben und meine wundervolle Beta fleur hat auch direkt das Ende verschlungen und Korrektur gelesen, weshalb ich euch hiermit den Epilog von "What's left of me" präsentieren kann._

_Mir ist ja schon ein wenig komisch zumute, dass es nun so einfach vorbei ist. Aber ich bin schon an meiner nächsten Story am schreiben, das erste Chap werde ich vermutlich nachher auch schon updaten. Titel: "Silence Tells More". Wäre schön, wenn Ihr da auch mal reinschaut ;)_

_Ich möchte euch auch noch ein ganz liebes Dankeschön aussprechen. Dafür, dass ihr es bis zum Ende ausgehalten habt. Und dass es doch einige ganz liebe Leutchens gibt, die mir eine Review hinterlassen haben °die bösen schwarzleser anguck° Ich würde mich auch wahnsinnig freuen, wenn Ihr mir auch noch die ein oder andere Review da lassen würdet, denn ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, ob euch diese Story gefallen hat :)_

_Mein besonderer Dank gilt nach wie vor meine Beta und Muse fleur d'hiver, die mich so oft inspiriert und animiert hat, weiterzuschreiben. Lieb dich, Schätzele, wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde! °knutscha°_

_Nun aber, genug gelabert. Viel Spaß beim Finale... _

* * *

Epilog

Zufrieden lächelnd verknotete Severus die Schleife um sein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Hermine. Er war sich sicher, dass sie sich darüber freuen würde.

Ein Hauself erschien im Raum. „Sie haben gerufen, Master Snape?" Demutsvoll verbeugte sich der Hauself vor dem Tränkemeister.

„Ja, bring das hier unter den Weihnachtsbaum in der Großen Halle", er reichte dem Hauselfen das Päckchen.

„Sehr wohl, Master Snape." Der Hauself nahm das Päckchen entgegen, verbeugte sich erneut und verschwand dann mit einem charakteristischen ‚Plopp'.

Gerade in diesem Moment trat Hermine aus dem Badezimmer. Severus wandte sich um und starrte sie mit unverhohlener Verehrung an. „Du siehst wundervoll aus."

Hermine errötete und zupfte verlegen an ihrem Kostüm. Sie trug eine schwarze, figurbetonte Bluse mit weiten Ärmeln, dazu einen schwarzen, knielangen Rock, schwarze Strumpfhosen und die dazu passenden Pumps. Ihr Haar fiel offen ihren Rücken hinab und schmiegte sich an ihren Körper.

„Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus", sagte sie, während sie an ihn heran trat und spielerisch an seinem schwarzen, eleganten Hemd.

„Schwarz steht dir sehr gut."

„Danke." Sie blickte ihn mit ihrem strahlenden Lächeln an, das sein Herz in einen schnelleren Takt versetzte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, woher deine Affinität für die Farbe Schwarz kommt", sinnierte er, während er sie dicht an sich heran zog und seine Nase in ihrem angenehm duftenden Haar versank.

„Ich fühle mich einfach wohl in schwarz..." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Er begann, seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken auf und ab wandern zu lassen und entlockte ihr auf diese Weise ein genießerisches Seufzen. „Severus, wenn du damit nicht sofort aufhörst, dann bezweifle ich, dass wir es noch in die Große Halle schaffen heute..." brummte sie, lehnte sich jedoch gleichzeitig noch mehr in seine Umarmung hinein.

„Ach ja?" raunte er verlangend in ihr Ohr und Hermine erschauderte. Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass sie seiner Stimme, besonders wenn er diesen ganz besonderen Tonfall benutzte, kaum widerstehen konnte.

Seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Ohr zu ihrem Hals und entlockten ihr ein leises Wimmern.

„Severus... bitte..."

Er seufzte. „Aber nur dir zuliebe. Du weißt, dass ich nicht scharf darauf bin, meinen Abend in der Großen Halle zu verbringen. Ich mag kein Weihnachten."

„Ich weiß... Wir müssen ja nicht zu lange bleiben", lenkte Hermine ein und musste herzhaft lachen, als sie seinen Blick auffing. Er sah sie an wie ein kleines Kind, dem eine dicke fette Belohnung in Aussicht gestellt wurde.

„Komm, lass uns gehen." Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn aus seiner Wohnung. Und wiedereinmal registrierte sie, wie perfekt sich seine Hand in ihrer anfühlte.

Während sie schweigend nebeneinander durch den Kerker in Richtung Große Halle gingen, hing Hermine ein wenig ihren Gedanken nach.

Immer noch erwartete sie, aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles ein einziger Traum gewesen war. Das vergangene Jahr hatte sie – und nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihn – verändert.

Es war nun fast ein Jahr her seit dem Abend, an dem sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten. Der Abend, an dem alles begonnen hatte...

Was seitdem geschehen war, konnte sie kaum richtig in Worte fassen. An besagtem Abend hatten sie noch bis tief in die Nacht in den Armen des anderen gelegen, geschwiegen, geküsst und einfach nur diese schöne Nähe genossen.

In den folgenden Tagen hatte der Unterricht wieder begonnen, doch Poppy hatte ihr noch eine Woche Bettruhe verordnet.

Severus und sie hatten in dieser Zeit viel miteinander geredet. Merlin, sie hätte nie geahnt, dass er solch ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner war. Dieser Charakterzug bewirkte bei ihr lediglich, dass sie ihn noch attraktiver fand.

Während die beiden die Treppe hoch ins Erdgeschoss stiegen, blickte sie ihn kurz von der Seite an. Überwältigt von einer Welle an Emotionen blieb sie stehen.

Irritiert blieb auch er stehen und blickte sie fragend an.

Sie griff in sein Haar, zog seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Sie lächelte in den Kuss hinein, als er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste und den Kuss für ein paar Augenblicke intensivierte, bevor er sich schließlich von ihr löste. „Lass uns das ganze hinter uns bringen. Für angenehmere Dinge haben wir danach noch Zeit..."

Mit geschlossenen Augen brummte sie. „Du bist gemein."

„Wieso bin ich gemein?" fragte er, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie weiter.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!"

„Weiß ich das?"

Zugegeben, Hermine wollte ihn am liebsten in irgendeine Nische ziehen und über ihn herfallen. Das, was er ihr in Aussicht stellte, ließ sie ganz kribbelig werden – nicht, dass sie nicht _wusste_, was sie an diesem Abend noch miteinander anstellen würden, aber es von ihm zu _hören_ verlieh dem ganzen noch einen besonderen Reiz.

„Lass uns den Pflichtteil hinter uns bringen..." meinte er, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie weiter.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden gemeinsam mit ihren Kollegen und ein paar in Hogwarts gebliebenen Schülern in der Großen Halle. Albus hatte die Anordnung der Tische dahingehend verändert, dass in der Mitte der Halle, unmittelbar neben einem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum, mehrere Tische eine Art Viereck bildeten, so dass sich alle anblicken konnten.

Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertrumpft. Die Tische waren überladen mit Köstlichkeiten und alle Anwesenden genossen das Weihnachtsmahl in vollen Zügen. Hermine saß neben Severus und blickte immer wieder kurz zu ihm rüber, amüsierte sich über die Tatsache, dass er sich alle Mühe gab, finster dreinzublicken. Im Kollegium war bekannt, dass er Weihnachten nicht mochte, aber Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Weihnachten nicht ganz so schlimm für ihn war.

Es hatte sich überhaupt alles im letzten Jahr verändert. _Er_ hatte sich verändert. Natürlich, nach Außen hin wahrte er den Schein und war derselbe unnachgiebige und gnadenlose Lehrer, der er auch schon früher gewesen war.

Doch privat hatte er sich in der Tat verändert. Er war viel umgänglicher geworden, was nicht zuletzt an der Tatsache lag, dass er sich ihr gegenüber geöffnet hat.

Sie lächelte versonnen, als sie über die gemeinsamen Abende nachdachte. Oft saßen sie einfach beieinander und korrigierten Aufsätze von Schülern oder bereiteten ihren Unterricht vor. Oder saßen gemütlich vor dem Kamin bei einem Glas Rotwein. Oder verbrachten gemeinsame Stunden im Bett.

Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Severus hatte sich als verdammt guter Liebhaber erwiesen. Zärtlich und doch dominant, zurückhaltend und doch fordernd. In ihrer kurzen Beziehung mit Ron hatte Hermine zwar ein paar Erfahrungen gesammelt, doch nichts von alldem kam auch nur annähernd an das heran, was sie mit Severus erlebte.

Diese Erinnerungen sorgten dafür, dass ein breites Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte, welches zu ihrem Leidwesen nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Hermine, woran denkst du?" Minerva, die ihr genau gegenüber saß, blickte sie neugierig an.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. ‚Verdammt, ich werde immer noch so leicht rot', dachte sie und fühlte sich ertappt. Bisher wusste ja noch niemand ihrer Kollegen, dass sie und Severus... zusammen waren? Waren sie das? Irgendwie ja schon.

„Es ist nichts", sagte sie ausweichend, doch als sie Severus' Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, glaubte sie, noch mehr zu erröten. Verlegen konzentrierte sie sich darauf, die letzten Reste auf ihrem Teller zusammenzukratzen.

Das Weihnachtsessen wurde fortgesetzt und obwohl alle Anwesenden Smalltalk hielten, wurde Hermine das Gefühl nicht los, von Minerva, aber auch von Albus, beobachtet zu werden.

Als sie fertig war, legte sie ihr Besteck beiseite und ihre Finger krampften sich um die Serviette, die auf ihrem Schoß lag. Es fiel ihr schwer, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als Severus unter dem Tisch unerwartet nach ihrer Hand griff und fest drückte.

Mit dieser Berührung sprach er ihr Mut zu. Sie brauchte ihn nicht einmal anzublicken, um sich der Wärme, die in dieser Geste lag, bewusst zu werden. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und dankte ihm ebenso lautlos.

Nach dem Festmahl verschwand das Essen und Albus bewirkte mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs, dass die Tische an der Seite der Halle aufgestapelt wurden. Minerva verwandelte jeden der Stühle in einen bequemen Ohrensessel, die sie im Halbkreis um den Weihnachtsbaum anordnete.

Unauffällig ergatterte Severus einen Sessel neben dem von Hermine. Er wollte neben ihr sitzen, wenn sie sein Geschenk öffnete.

„Meine lieben Freunde", erhob Albus die Stimme. Er stand inmitten des Halbkreises und Hermine wusste, dass nun die obligatorische Weihnachtsansprache folgte.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Weihnachten mit euch verbringen zu können. Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause und ich feiere mit meiner Familie. Und ich bin sicher, dass es euch genauso geht."

Severus' Blick huschte hinüber zu Hermine, die gebannt der Rede des Schulleiters lauschte.

„Ich möchte hier keine lange Rede schwingen, sondern den Abend zusammen mit euch genießen. Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum findet ihr eure Geschenke und da ich nun selbst gerne wissen würde, was ich geschenkt bekomme, würde ich sagen: Packt aus, meine Lieben!"

Hermine schmunzelte. Die Stapel von Geschenken, die unter dem Baum drapiert waren, verteilten sich magisch auf ihre zukünftigen Besitzer.

In Hermines Schoß landeten diverse Päckchen und sie begann mit dem Auspacken. Von Minerva und Albus erhielt sie ein Buch über die ‚Inoffizielle Geschichte von Hogwarts', welches von ihnen beiden selbst zusammengestellt war und Anekdoten und Geschichten enthielt, die in offiziellen Chroniken keinen Platz hatten. Sie blätterte einmal kurz durch und schmunzelte bei Überschriften wie ‚Der Tag, an dem alle Toiletten durch einen Schülerstreich verstopft waren' und ‚Die 10 verrücktesten Unterrichtsstunden'. Hermine fing Minervas Blick und formte mit ihren Lippen ein lautloses ‚Danke'.

Minerva stieß Albus an, der gerade in ein Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick verwickelt war, und strahlte wie eine Schneekönigin.

Hermine packte ihre restlichen Geschenke aus. Von Poppy erhielt sie ein Buch über die Geschichte der Medihexerei und von Hagrid einen großen Steinklumpen.

„Hagrid? Was ist das hier?" wandte sie sich an den Halbriesen, der ihr schräg gegenüber saß und dessen Ohrensessel unter seinem Gewicht nachzugeben drohte.

„Das is' 'n Morph. Sieht aus wie'n Stein, aber drin' is' 'n Edelstein. Fällt irg'ndwann aus'nander. Was drin' is' weiß keiner!"

So ein Geschenk konnte nur von Hagrid stammen. Auf den ersten Blick hin schien es etwas vollkommen anderes zu sein, als das, was sich letztlich daraus offenbarte. „Danke Hagrid!"

Sie wandte sich ihrem letzten Geschenk zu.

„Das ist von mir", vernahm sie Severus' Stimme dicht bei ihrem Ohr. Er war mit seinem Sessel näher an ihren herangerückt und hatte sich zu ihr hinübergebeugt, ganz so als interessiere er sich dafür, was sie auspackte.

Seine Stimme jagte Hermine einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken. Dieser Mann machte sie verrückt!

Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern wickelte sie das braune Papier ab – es war typisch für Severus, von diesem ganzen Schnickschnack mit dem bunten Muggel-Geschenkpapier hielt er nichts – und hielt schließlich ein sehr altes und scheinbar auch sehr kostbares Buch in den Händen.

‚Alte und vergessene Zaubertränke – Eine Reise durch die Geschichte der Magie', las sie. Ihr Herz begann heftig zu pochen. Nach diesem Buch hatte sie bereits seit Jahren immer wieder Ausschau gehalten, weil überhaupt nur noch wenige Exemplare auf der Welt existierten. Und nun hielt sie es in den Händen.

Intuitiv wollte sie sich zu Severus drehen und ihn umarmen, doch er schien erraten zu haben, was sie vorhatte, denn er sagte nun leise: „Da liegt noch ein Pergament drin, lies das bitte erst einmal."

Hermine nickte, zwar ein wenig unsicher, was sie nun erwartete, aber doch neugierig, und so öffnete sie den Buchdeckel. Ein Pergament rutschte heraus, eng beschrieben, in seiner kleinen, aber dennoch sauberen Schrift.

_Meine liebe Hermine,_

_ich hoffe, ich habe mit dem Geschenk deinen Geschmack getroffen. Ich wusste, dass dieses Buch existiert und es hat fast ein Jahr gebraucht, um ein Exemplar auffindbar zu machen._

_Ich möchte nicht lange ausschweifen, sondern zum eigentlichen Grund dieses Briefes gelangen. Du hattest mich Anfang des Jahres auf das Medaillon angesprochen, mit dessen Hilfe ich im vergangenen Jahr diese Vision von Lily Evans heraufbeschworen habe. Und ich habe dir diese Antwort verweigert, weil ich noch nicht bereit war, darüber zu sprechen. Dies möchte ich nun nachholen, weil ich denke, dass ich dir eine Antwort schuldig bin._

_Du weißt, dass ich bereits während meiner Zeit als Schüler in Hogwarts starke Gefühle für Lily entwickelt hatte und du weißt vielleicht auch, dass sie diese – bis zu einem gewissen Grad – auch erwiderte. Ich habe sie geliebt – jedoch war ich für sie immer nur ihr Vertrauter und eine Art Seelenverwandter. Es reichte nie für mehr. _

_Jedoch stammt aus dieser Zeit das Medaillon. Sowohl sie als auch ich besaßen jeweils ein identisches Stück, es waren Einzelanfertigungen und es gab nur diese beiden. Mithilfe einer Kombination des Patronus-Zaubers und eines von uns beiden entwickelten Zaubers wurde es uns ermöglicht, auch über eine große Distanz miteinander zu kommunizieren. Der Patronus, der mit der Öffnung des Medaillons heraufbeschworen wurde, war der des jeweils Anderen und sorgte dafür, dass wir eine Art Hologramm des Anderen sehen und berühren konnten. Wir konnten auf diese Weise miteinander sprechen, als stünden wir nebeneinander._

_Nach Lilys Tod funktionierte das Medaillon zu meiner großen Überraschung noch. Ich weiß nicht, wie oder warum, aber es funktionierte. Zwar war Lily nur noch als Echo bei mir, aber sie war da!_

_Das Medaillon hat mich all die Jahre begleitet und mir über die Momente hinweggeholfen, in denen ich das Gefühl hatte, zu verzweifeln. _

_Weißt du, seit wann ich das Medaillon nicht mehr benutzt habe? Seit du ein Teil meines Lebens geworden bist. Seitdem du da bist, habe ich nicht mehr das Gefühl zu verzweifeln oder zu glauben, dass mein Leben sinnlos ist. _

_Du hast mir gezeigt, dass man trotz aller Widrigkeiten das Leben nicht einfach so wegwerfen sollte, dass es immer irgendwie weitergeht. Und dass es sich sogar manchmal lohnt, weiterzumachen. _

_Hermine, Licht meines Lebens, ich frage mich jeden Tag, womit ich dich und deine Fürsorge verdient habe. Ich liebe dich._

_Severus_

Hermine starrte auf das Pergament in ihren Händen. _Ich liebe dich._ Kein Zweifel, es stand dort, schwarz auf weiß. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass sie schon lange auf dieselbe Weise für ihn empfand, aber beide hatten dieses Thema immer gekonnt umgangen, vielleicht auch aus Angst, alles zu ruinieren.

‚Er liebt mich, er liebt mich, er liebt mich, er liebt mich", schien es wie in einer Endlosschleife in ihrem Kopf zuzugehen. Ihr Herz schien davon zu rasen und letztlich vor Glück zu zerspringen.

Langsam hob sie ihren Blick und drehte ihren Kopf zu Severus.

Dieser saß leicht verkrampft neben ihr und schaute sie mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Angst an. Er schluckte schwer, als sie ihm ihr Gesicht zuwandte, denn es war auf eine merkwürdige Weise ausdruckslos.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte. Dies alles war überwältigend. Und doch, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, war es, als legte jemand einen Schalter um.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Ich...", ihre Stimme zitterte, „ich liebe dich auch, Severus."

Severus stieß ein erleichtertes Jauchzen aus und kniete im nächsten Augenblick auf dem Boden vor ihrem Sessel, legte das Buch, welches sich noch immer auf ihrem Schoß befand, beiseite und zog sie in seine Arme.

Die beiden umklammerten sich wie Ertrinkende, küssten sich und flüsterten immer wieder die drei magischen Worte in das Ohr des Anderen.

Die anderen Anwesenden waren spätestens jetzt auf diese Szene aufmerksam geworden. Albus sprang auf und jubelte wie ein kleines Kind, Minerva presste ihre Hände vor den Mund, um ein fröhliches Quietschen zu unterdrücken, Poppy schaute sich verwirrt in der Runde um und auch die anderen waren ziemlich überrascht.

Hermine und Severus bekamen von den Reaktionen um sich herum nicht wirklich etwas mit. Zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, die Nähe des anderen zu genießen und die Realität zu begreifen.

Als sie sich irgendwann voneinander lösten, bemerkten sie endlich, dass alle sie anstarrten.

„Seit wann?" Diese Frage platzte aus Albus heraus, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Genau so eine Reaktion hatte er von seinem Vorgesetzten erwartet.

„Als ob wir dir _das_ beantworten würden", gab er gelassen zurück und wusste genau, dass er Albus damit mehr ärgerte als mit allem anderen.

Nachdem sich die Anwesenden von diesem ‚Schock' erholt hatten, gewöhnten sie sich schnell an dieses ungewöhnliche Bild. Severus saß entspannt in seinem Sessel, welchen er dahingehend verwandelt hatte, dass die Sitzfläche etwas breiter geworden war, so dass auch Hermine Platz darauf fand. Sie hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und genoss die zärtliche Berührung von Severus, der gedankenverloren seine Finger über ihren Rücken gleiten ließ.

Severus' dominierende Präsenz war zwar noch immer vorhanden, jedoch hatte sich eine neue Komponente hinzugefügt. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass er die Frau an seiner Seite beschützen wollte. Er_sorgte_ sich tatsächlich um jemanden. Um sie. Und es schien fast so, als hätte er Besitz von ihr ergriffen, ohne sie einzuengen. Dass Hermine ihm hoffnungslos verfallen war, konnte man an der Art erkennen, wie sie bei ihm saß. Sie war ihm zugewandt und ihre beiden Hände hielten seine andere, freie Hand in ihren, fest und sicher.

Albus lächelte in sich hinein. Sein Plan war letztlich doch noch aufgegangen.

* * *

Lediglich zwei Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch durchbrachen die Dunkelheit in Severus' Schlafzimmer. Er lag auf der Seite und betrachtete die schlafende Hermine neben ihm. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht und ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig. Kaum etwas zeugte noch von der vergangenen Stunde, in denen sie ihrer Leidenschaft freien Lauf gelassen hatten.

_Eng umschlungen taumelten sie Richtung Bett. Küssend sanken sie darauf. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, entledigten sie ihrer Kleidung. Sie tat das selbe bei ihm. _

Er betrachtete ihre Gesichtszüge und versuchte, sich jedes Detail einzuprägen. Der heutige Abend hatte alles zwischen ihnen verändert. Sie war sein, für immer.

_Voller Erregung stöhnte sie auf, als er begann, sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Körper zu verteilen. Langsam arbeitete er seinen Weg hinunter zu ihrer intimsten Stelle. Willig spreizte sie ihre Beine. _

Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er die magischen drei Worte jemals über seine Lippen hätte bringen können. Und doch war es ihm so leicht gefallen, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan.

_Er leckte sie, bis sie, sich windend und hilflos wimmernd, vor ihm lag und ihr Körper vor Extase zitterte. Es erregte ihn so sehr, doch er hielt sich zurück. Er wollte ihr eine Nacht bescheren, die sie so schnell nicht vergaß._

Severus hob die Hand, um zärtlich ihre Wange zu streicheln, hielt jedoch inne. Nein, er würde sie nicht wecken. Sie so zu sehen, so friedlich schlafend, war einfach unbeschreiblich und er wollte sie nicht wecken, nur weil er das Verlangen verspürte, ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren.

_Sie schrie auf, als sie kam. Sie schrie seinen Namen. Es klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Die schönste Musik auf Erden..._

Womit hatte er sie verdient? Womit hatte er ihre Liebe verdient?

_Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie, noch atemlos von der Welle der Lust, die sie soeben überrollt hatte. Er verlagerte seinen Körper, so dass sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrem war. „Ich liebe dich auch", entgegnete er und hauchte ein paar federleichte Küsse auf ihre halb geöffneten Lippen. _

Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, als ihre Finger die Konturen seines Gesichts nachgezogen hatten. Ihr Blick hatte eine eindeutige Sprache gesprochen.

„_Ich will dich, Severus." _

Er war ihrer Bitte nur zu gerne nachgekommen.

_Er positionierte sich zwischen ihren Beinen, während er seine Arme links und rechts neben ihrem Körper abstützte. Dann glitt er langsam, quälend langsam, in ihre seidige Nässe. Sie stöhnte lang und genussvoll, was ihn beinahe dazu gebracht hätte, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und sie ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zu nehmen. Doch er hatte andere Dinge im Sinn. _

Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl gewesen, sie auszufüllen. Zu sehen, dass sie es genauso wollte wie er. Nicht, dass sie nicht schon vorher miteinander geschlafen hatten... Aber es hatte sich etwas Grundlegendes zwischen ihnen verändert. Es machte diese Nacht zu etwas ganz Besonderem.

_Langsam begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Sie ruckte mit ihrem Unterleib vor und zurück, versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, schneller zuzustoßen. Ein verzweifeltes Flehen lag in ihrem Blick. „Bitte", flüsterte sie und brachte ihn erneut um den Verstand. Er begann, sein Becken schneller zu bewegen. Wieder begann sie leise zu wimmern. „Severus..."_

Er liebte diese Frau mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Manchmal erkannte er sich selbst nicht wieder. Was war aus dem alten Severus geworden? Dem unnahbaren und gefühlskalten Menschen?

_Er beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus, stieß schneller und härter zu. Mit jedem Stoß brachte er sie beide näher an die Grenze des Unvermeidlichen. Er spürte, wie sich eine gewaltige Erregung in ihm aufbaute und schließlich, als er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, erhöhte er noch einmal das Tempo. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entfloh seiner Kehle._

_Unter ihm stieß Hermine ein langgezogenes Stöhnen aus und er spürte, dass sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Sie riss ihn mit in den Strudel der Erlösung und er kam in ihr. Erschöpft gaben seine Arme nach und er sank neben ihr auf die Matratze, zog sie ganz dicht an sich heran und fühlte, wie auch sie sich an ihm festklammerte wie eine Ertrinkende._

_Sie kamen langsam wieder zu Atem und plötzlich bemerkte er, wie ihr Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. „Hermine?"_

_Sie hob ihren Kopf, den sie vorher in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben hatte, und blickte ihm mit Tränen in den Augen und einem scheuen Lächeln an. Zärtlich nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und wischte ihr eine Träne mit dem Daumen weg. „Was ist los, mein Engel?"_

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur... ich bin so glücklich..."_

„_Ich weiß, mein Engel..." Er sah sie ernst an und ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seiner Kehle. „Mir geht es doch genauso..."_

Severus musste angesichts dieser Erinnerung mehrmals heftig schlucken. Ja, er war glücklich. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Er lebte. Und fühlte. Es war etwas, das er nie geglaubt hatte.

Er würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Niemals.

* * *

_La fin. _

_Eure,  
jadedfool  
_


End file.
